Things you don’t expect to see on Inuyasha
by KazerDragon
Summary: Inuyasha and his group are thrown into many, many funny situations? Don't you want to read and find out what? SURE YOU DO! Newest Chapter: Inuyasha's hobbies.
1. Poor Buyo

Kazer Dragon: I don't own Inuyasha… But he will be mine! My Plan: 1. dress like kikyo 2. get a hobo. 3. carrots MUWHAHAHHAHAHA

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha. **

**Poor Buyo**

Kagome was home from the feudal era for a test and Inuyasha as usual was waiting for her to return. He just came back to get her after Shippo was annoying him."_Anything is better than hearing that runt of a fox talk all day."_ He thought. Then he saw Kagome's cat Buyo meowing. He looked down at the cat and was going to play with it when he took a close look. _"He seems hot… that's right Kagome said it was summer here, poor thing maybe I find something to cool it down with…" _He looked around. "_hmmm… there's that thing that makes water come out of it… but cats hate water so not a good idea." _He saw the refrigerator. _"They use that as a cooling thing for food why not an animal?" _He opened the first door. _"No room here. I should tell Kagome to put her cat on a diet, something might eat him…maybe me. Naw cats don't taste good, they're all stringy and there's no meat on em'. Plus Kagome would sit me till I was dead." _He opened the top most door. _"Lots of room here." _Picks Buyo up who tries to fight and struggles to get loose. "DAMMIT GET IN THERE!"

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yelled Kagome just entering the house.

_ "Damn, get in there I'm trying to help I'll take you out once Kagome leaves." _Thought Inuyasha as he shoved Buyo in the freezer and closed the door. "I'm looking for Ramen that's all!" He responded just as Kagome came through the hall.

"It's not in the freezer dummy, here." Opens a cupboard and takes some ramen out. "There, I want some too I'm hungry."

"Alright. But we're leaving right after." Demanded Inuyasha.

"Sorry can't, I have to deal with a friend tonight who is sick but first thing tomorrow morning we can." Kagome said.

"feh." Was his only answer.

Inuyasha forgot Buyo until it was late that night…

Kagome was awake just after going to the bathroom, she hear a scratching sound. _"I wonder what that is…I haven't seen Buyo_ _all day maybe Inuyasha let him out by mistake. Just like him." _She searched the house and opened the doors. _"hmm…not around maybe it's a mouse or something." _Scratch Scratch… mmmmewwwww… _"What is that." _Kagome listened very intently. "It's coming from the kitchen so it must be a mouse." Kagome got a broom what was the closest object.

Inuyasha heard Kagome talking. _"Mouse in the kitchen…"_ He thought for a minute. "OHHHHH SHT I FORGOT BUYO IN THE KITCHEN!" He ran as fast as he could to stop Kagome but didn't make it in time… SCREAM "OHHHHHHH…"

Kagome had already found the sound coming from the freezer, she braced herself and opened the door… Nothing then all of a sudden. "Meowwww" Two yellow came out of nowhere. Kagome screamed as loud as she could. She then yelled "SIT".

BAM Inuyasha came almost through the roof but instead landed right on the floor outside the entrance. He saw Kagome mad, holding a Buyo who was very very cold. He swore he saw icicles from his tail.

Kazer Dragon: That's an old joke of a friend of mine and well it fit so why not put on the shoe. What that's the wrong saying. Anyway tell me what you think, If you review I'll put another one up. I may put another chapter up later its soo funny, I'm plaing on making a flash out of it. Byez everyone.


	2. Sesshomaru?

Kazer Dragon: Well… that turned out bad… sticky kinda bad. But my new plan will not fail! It will take something big. I know robots! Heehee. I don't own him yet for the time being.

Very short but if it doesn't make you laugh or think. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru?**

Jaken was sleeping when he heard a noise. Then giggling, and weird panting. _"Must be Rin playing with some animal."_ He though but decided to go check. _"Master Sesshomaru would kill me if something happened to Rin sometimes I wonder why he let her hang around."_

He got closer and heard. "OHHH MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

"That sounded like Rin… but he wouldn't… he couldn't…" 

Then he saw it… Rin and Sesshomaru together.

Jaken with a stunned look on his face. _" Sesshomaru is a CHILD MOLESTER!" _

Kazer Dragon: Oh come on we all know he is. Well I thought it was funny! Tell me if you do. Another story if I get reviews. 5 for at least one chapter! I have other story! It will be longer. Suggestions are always welcome. I'm going to a Anime Con this Saturday so I'll get idea's.


	3. Thoughts of the Group

Kazer Dragon: Look I know people are viewing my stuff even if you hate it or think I'm a psyco please review! Or I'll unleash my army of androids upon you! MUWHAHAHA… But so far they just jump on people. I still don't own Inuyasha yet but what if he sees Kagome jumped on by a female robot. Things to think about.

PS. I'm working on the flash for Sesshomaru chapter. Another part of the story in this collection!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

Thoughts of the group 

Kagome thinks when she's back in her era. _Maybe if I only take one jewel shard back to the feudal era and leave the rest here I wouldn't lose so many._

* * *

Miroku _mmm… I never thought of this but I bet I can see Sango naked if I watch her when she changes in battle. _Sees a demon "Sango look a demon!" _Now I just have to watch…YES I was right! _**BANG. **"Dammit Sango I'm not the demon!" rubbing where the Hiraikotsu hit him.

"Yeah I know but look" Sango watchs her Hiraikotsu bounce off Miroku and kill the demon. "See I got two with one shot!"

* * *

Jaken awakes 2 nights after seeing Rin and Sesshomaru together. _How could he? I've been with him longer. I even have a kinky object… WAIT where's my two headed staff? _Jaken goes and looks around. Hears noises again. _Oh no I remember what happened last time do I really want to know… yes I do! _Goes alittle bit from camp and looks behind a bush… again.

"Mmmm yeah that hits the spot," whispered Sesshomaru as he suck the end off the staff up his butt. "Much better than a small child or a whimpy imp." He said using more force.

_I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE LOOKING FOR ANYTHING. Now how am I ever going to be able to use that staff again! _Thought Jaken.

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting in a tree looking down at the group… well mostly Kagome. _You know I never thought of this but Kikyo is dead. She must be cold like a dead body, when she was resurrected I never did see any female parts. Kagome is alive and well warm, and I know she had female parts... wait what am I saying! _

Kazer Dragon: Well that was most of our topics during the Anime Con I went too. I hope some were funny to you. Or at least something to think about, but that's all for right now. I still want 5 reviews! Oh by the way I got a new nickname, its only mine but now I am the Dutchess Of Psychoticness. If you read these you'll understand. Well back to my flash!

**THANKS TO Anniechanalc AND bluflash FOR REVIEWING**


	4. Kagome's Control

Kazer Dragon: Dutchess Of Psychoticness here or DOP for short. I was eating carrots when I thought of this idea for a chapter. To you 100 or so people who read of at least one chapter or looked at it PLEASE review I want your idea's or thoughts. But since you aren't I got a **POLL** for you to answer:

**Am I A)**Weird**B)**Insane/Psychotic**C)**Nice and Friendly**D)**Other**E) **Sexy

Ok well onto this chapter, I was laughing. I don't own Inuyasha, he hacked all my robots to bits…But just wait till the Kikyo Extreme is released!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

Kagome's Control 

The group was traveling, following a new lead on Naraku to the north.

_Sniff Sniff oh great that lousy wolf if following us. I hate him so much I wish Kagome wouldn't flirt with him so much it makes me so mad…_Thought Inuyasha

"You think Inuyasha got Kouga's scent yet?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah I know he does, by the look on his face, too bad he doesn't remember." Replied Miruko.

"REMEMBER WHAT" Yelled Inuyasha

"Your so thick sometimes Inuyasha OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR FOX FIRE!" Said Shippo as Inuyasha left a big bump on his head.

"That's it you Foxy runt I'm going to slice you so thin I can make sandwiches with you!" Inuyasha threatened as he chased Shippo with his sword.

"SIT" Yellled Kagome as Inuyasha hit the ground. "Shippo is completely right in this case Inuyasha." She said.

_Poke poke _"Kagome…"Whispered Sango, "What are you going to do to get him to calm down this time? I don't want you to fighting again so soon."

"I'm going to treat him like the dog he is!" Kagome said.

"Alright…"

_I'd better make an entrance. _Kouga thought as he jumped from a cliff landed on Inuyasha right when he looked up.

"WHAT THE FU…" Slam right into the ground.

"Hey Kagome are you tried of being with the mutt yet?" Asked Kouga.

"Naw I'm good, how are you and the boys."

"HEY WAIT A MOMEMT WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!" Yelled Inuyasha picking himself up waving a fist at Kouga.

"Whatda mean following?"

"I know you just wanted to take the lead we got about Naraku"

"What? You're the one near OUR den!"

"Ohhh… right never mind me then…"

"What about Naraku then mutt face."

"Why I gotta…" Pulls out his Tetsusaiga

"Bring it on!" Makes a whirlwind.

"You said you had a way to deal with this Kagome." Said Sango.

"I do just watch and learn though I will only be able to get away with this once."

_Now all I need is a stick. '_Found 1 stick. +1 stick'. _What the… I thought I heard a voice never mind I'm just losing my mind. _

_I thought I heard something about a stick…_ thought Shippo _Nope I was wrong it's just them._

"Your better off shoving that sword up you ass like it was a stick!" Insulted Kouga.

"Oh so your into that?"

Kagome stepped in front of them both. "Can you two fight somewhere else?"

"Sorry Kagome this ends now…" Said Inuyasha.

"Oh really…" Replied Kouga, "She's mine!"

"Here Boys! Look at the stick you want the stick?" Both look at the stick

_What does she take me for a fool? _They both thought.

"Here it is go get it!" She threw it as far as she could.

_BARK BARK… GRRRRRR_ They were both so lost in there thoughts they forgot that they were trying not to follow the stick they ended up on the growling at each other for the stick on all fours before they came too.

"WA… what the hell was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think I'm going back now I don't feel so well." Said Kouga. Running back up the cliff.

"…giggle Wow that worked!" Miruko said while laughing.

"hahahahahaahahaha I can't believed that worked!" Laughed Kagome.

_Everyone's laughing at me, well Kagome going to get it. _He walked up to Kagome going to open his mouth when…

_Well it worked once… once a dog always a dog. _She rubbed his belly making Inuyasha's leg shake.

"OH MY… hahahahahahahaha." Laughed Kagome.

"What… OHH DAMNIT!"

"Oh come on I didn't think either would work… oh hahahaha that was sooo funny."

"NEVER EVER WILL YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!"

"Promise!" Everyone said still laughing.

Kazer Dragon: I was laughing when I wrote this off it's so funny. Please review this time around ok? And don't forget the **POLL**. Oh yes if you E-mail me an idea please label it Fanfiction Idea alright. I wonder if Inuyasha and Kouga would do that? My next chapter Introduces Inuyasha to TV and Kagome tries to explain the show. So far it's Friends but please tell me a better show. I might make it an ongoing thing like the Sess. thing. DOP Over And out!


	5. Intro to TV

Kazer Dragon: DOP is back after a nice long walk (and swim), I have figured out where to go with the Introduction to Television! Please **Review. **I don't Own Inuyasha the whole Kikyo robot didn't work but soon, I'll trap him in Canada! Lets see how he gets home then!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

Intro. To TV 

Kagome had just got finished her shower. She was spending the weekend in her era, away from everyone. She was entering the living area when she saw Inuyasha. _What's he doing here? I told him I was gone for a while. _She decided to watch him as he played with a TV remote.

_This is there magic picture box thingy, I seen Kagome change the picture with this little black thing. _He thought sniffing it then biting it. "Blah!"

"Ummm… that's not going to taste good and it's not for eating anyway." Kagome giggled. "What are you doing here anyway?" She said taking a seat on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to try more of that ninja food!" Inuyasha replied licking his lips.

_I could have thought as much. _One of my shows is on do you want to watch it?"

"Shows?"

"Yeah its with actors that play fake people for entertainment purposes" Surprised that came out so good she changed it to channel 4.

"Umm… what's this 'show' about."

"It's called Friends it's with people living in the same building and they areall friends and they share experiences."

"All in the same house!" As he watched all the people on the title screen.

"It's a very big house with very small rooms all on top of the other."

After watching awhile… 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Ross why?" _He seemed to be enjoying the show maybe I was wrong to pick this one._

"He loves her, has a kid with her yet he's still afraid to tell her!"

"Oh yes that's a big thing most people don't like, how he can't tell Rachel how he feels."

"This can never happen in real life, some crazy bitch who signs songs about smelly cats…"

"Buyo smelled bad after you STUCK HIM IN A FREEZER!"

"I said I was sorry! But how about the other girl she's so bossy and her husband looks at other women…"

"You mean the hot nanny?"

"Yeah she's not that good looking by my standards."

_Yeah your standards are a dead chick. _"Ohhh I think we act like them sometimes."

"Right…"

_hmmm us being like the Friends TV show…_

**Kagome's daydream. ****Feudal Friends!**

I'll be there for you…

And we'll kill demons too…

All of the gang is living in a big house that Miruko got from his dead master. Him and Sango are married.

"Please please there's lots of room you could stay here." Miruko told a pretty traveling girl. "It would be an honour."

Girls walks into a room Miruko shows her.

"So you want money or another girl to masturbate too? Cause you not Getting SEX for a long time!" Yelled Sango as she left.

"No wait its money money!" He ran after he running into Shippo.

"What did you do? I don't want my girlfriend coming over here seeing you all acting like this!"

"Wait does she have black hair?"

"Yes"

"Sexy legs and ass?"

"Yes"

"A really hot looking rac…"

"OK that's enough why?"

"I just gave her a room."

"She was supposed to stay in my room! I was going to get lucky!"

"Sorry"

"Wait Creta that's not a free room." Shippo runs where Miruko points.

"Oh well… wait NO SEX Sango please don't be mean we where going to play demon's tonight you were going to eat my…" He ran faster after her.

At Kagome's room.

"Here you go little Kayasha." Said Kagome caring for her and Inuyasha's child. _Why doesn't he just tell me he loves me? Why? Does he still love Kikyo?_

Knock Knock 

"Look Kagome I'm so sorry for what I said to you last night what I meant was that your so hot I wanted to look… darn!" _I wish I never looked at her while she was breastfeeding but dam it was hot! _

"Its ok just don't do it again, I need you to look after your daughter tonight I have a date."

_Inuyasha felt like he held his heart in his hand and crushed it. _"Um sure she's so cute! But may I ask who?" _Maybe if I'm nice she'll take me back._

"Koga"

"KOGA!"

_Poke poke Kagome… Kagome_

"Huh what I was daydreaming sorry."

"Its ok the shows over maybe you could show me another one?"

"Umm… ok how about a cartoon?"

"A cartoon?"

"I think this show you will like its called…"

Kazer Dragon: Ohh I mean what cartoon will it be. Cliffhanger! Anyway here's the full theme song for Feudal Friends!

So no one told you life was gonna be this way.

Your killing anything that gets that gets in the way.

Its like there is always blood around you.

But when your feeling guilty you'll know you get that way!

_I'll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood)._

_I'll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up)._

_I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me)._

Your up at 6 am to slay demons in the town.

You tripped on the stone and stubbed your toe.

You curse and the old ladies look at you.

But you continue on because you know they'll be abused at night.

_I'll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood)._

_I'll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up)._

_I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me)._

No one ever cared.

They just want the job done

Only when I save their live will they notice

Someday I'll let them die and I will laugh.

But you'll be there with me laughing and singing sweet freedom with me

Its like there is always blood around you.

But when your feeling guilty you'll know you get that way! _I_

_'ll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood)._

_I__'ll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up)_

_I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me)._

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you._

_I'll be there for you (And we'll kill demons too)_

I know it's bad but come on at Least I did it!


	6. Intro to TV 2

Kazer Dragon: oh I wanted to get this one posted. Forgive me but I live in Canada and I only have basic TV. So most of these shows are real kiddy like. But still funny! I hope, I think they are. At least they are interesting to read. Inuyasha is in a plane to Canada right now… its Air France what no the plane went down noooo! I don't own him but next time I'm not trusting the French! Lol I'm not racist!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

Intro. To TV 2 

"Its called pokemon." Kagome told Inuyasha as she changed to channel to 20.

"Pokemon? What's it about?"

"Well these people make friends with little monster friends and they fight for them."

After 20 minutes

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE CREATURES!" Yelled Inuyasha.

_Not again. _"Why what's so wrong it's a kids show?"

"First they shove the monsters in those little balls where they can't eat, breath, drink and they have most likely shit everywhere so it smells horrible!"

_What an imagination _"Well how would you change the show?"

**Inuyasha version of Pokemon**

"Go Inuyasha!" Yelled Ash throwing the ball.

Click beam of light

A little Inuyasha comes out, 4 feet tall and looks like he's a little kid.

"Go Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Go to Hell"

"What?"

Inuyasha evolves to regular Inuyasha

"I said go to hell I'll give you a first class ticket!" As he got his claws out to cut him.

"Pikachu Thunder bolt!"

"Ha he's on my side I'll rule this world with all the Pokemon go my Pikachu Chainsaw army!"

Inuyasha rules the world and humans are his slaves.

**End**

"That's ummm quite a change there. But tell me why would the Pikachu's turn on Ash?"

"Easy I told them Ash was full of ketchup and all they had to do is cut him open to eat it."

"So they are having blood orgies thinking its ketchup?"

"Yep cleaver huh I should write these."

"Lets watch another one." _Maybe I'll find an old cartoon. _"Hey Garfield and Friends is on I love that show."

"I hate cats look at him he's kicking the dog off the table!"

"Well that dog is dumb"

"He's hurting all the dogs! Damnit turn the magic box off!"

"Its only a cartoon."

"I'd change it for better."

_He just keeps going _"To what."

"I'd bite the cat and rip it to shreds."

_Good thing I didn't turn on Animal Planet. _"Lets try a newer show with some senseless violence."

Turns on YTV and the PowerPuff girls are on. Watch's the show.

"See that show wasn't to bad was it?" Asked Kagome.

"I guess, but it was full of little girls, you can't make little girls out of sugar spice and everything nice unless you have some really freaking kinky sex in a pink bedroom."

"SIT"

"Wahh It's the Trut…" Bang right into the floor.

"Ok you have wayyyy to much imagination you should write a story for my creative writing class but I'm afraid everyone will be afraid."

"Why?"

"Cause you'd end writing a story that involves gore and blood."

"So, as you said Ilike senseless violence."

"Can't be any worse than another kid I know."

"What did he write."

"About how Mr. Jackson made the DS so he could virtually touch little boys."

"Huh?"

"Lets try another show we have time before some anime starts."

"What the hell of a cartoon is this?"

"Its Fat Albert."

"What? I know He's fat he's so fat if I cut him he'd be full of goo!"

"He teaches kids that differences are ok."

"Yeah but anyone that fat has no right. His heart should have burst by now!"

"What would teach kids better than a fat man that it's the inside that counts!"

"Having a black girl kiss a white one."

"How would that teach anything!"

"More people would watch, your people have weird taste remember when I went to bring you your lunch a while back?"

"Yeah"

"I saw a guy looking at a piece of paper and it had a picture of two girls kissing each other and he seemed to get his little man up."

"I say ewww."

"they could sing…"

"ENOUGH. Lets watch anime now cause you've scared me now."

"Sorry I only saw it."

"Lets forget it and watch…"

Kazer Dragon: What anime will they watch I'll post sooner if you **REVIEW**! Oh by the way I have a song about a black girl kissing a white one, extra credit for anyone who figures out what show its from!

**Preview for next Chapter: "I'd use a razor tipped, electric rake that sets you on fire!"**

White girl: What is this think in my mouth. Its slippery and its slimy. Traveling down my slender, virgin, pink oesophagus some black chicks tongue. Its such a new sensation.

Black girl: I got a mayonnaise mama on my licking hole and we've only just begun.

White girl: Its really quite trilling.

Black girl: That's right now you'll know.

White girl: I think I taste a filling.

Black girl: and it's soild gold.

White girl: I never dreamed I would be so willing to let myself go.

Black girl: Tell me about it I'm totally frenching a racist hoe.

White girl: This black chicks tongue what a wonderful feeling.

Black girl: Dam where this bitch get her earrings.

Black + White girl: I've never had so much fun as with this black chicks tongue!

**I'M NOT A RACIST! Just to let you know. **

**Thanks to inuluver12123 for reviewing I took your advice!**


	7. LL: Inuyasha With ADD

Kazer Dragon: Ok the Inuyasha TV series is on hold for a bit, but its coming back in a while. School is why I haven't updated in a bit. Plus the thoughts of Yu-Gi-Oh Raping Sailor Moon. Anyways enjoy this. Soon to be done in flash as well! I don't own Inuyasha but if I did you'd be paying me 50$ for an autograph.

**Dedicated to Nicole of the Hallway! If Dr. Phil and Opera went there they'd both quit their jobs cause were just too insane.**

**Please Review ANYTHING!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: If Inuyasha had A.D.D!**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…LEARNING WITH LEANNE!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She has straight black hair and aqua eyes that seem to stare right into your soul. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day to you I'm Leanne and today were here to learn about something so please announcer who's our lucky child today?"

"My name is DAVE."

"Whatever Announcer please."

"Our child name is Nicole please proceed to the stairs."

"Now what is your question young Nicole I'll answer it." Asked Leanne.

"umm well I have A.D.D and I want to know some things about it." Nervously asked Nicole.

"Aha good question A.D.D is when you have a hard time concentrating on something." Replied Leanne.

"I've been told that but I still don't understand."

"Alright tell me ofa TV show you watch."

"Inuyasha"

"Well I'll use that TV show then to give you an example so just think of Inuyasha and his friends walking in a valley with lots of rocks, cliffs, trees, bugs, sunlight and demons."

"Alright I can see that."

"Now let me tell you how things would be if Inuyasha had A.D.D"(sounds like the being of a song).

**Start of the A.D.D Story…**

"Damn that Naraku hitting Kagome again I hope someday he'll be dead." Shippo sang.

"What the hell are you singing! I'll kill him soon as we find him." Yelled Inuyasha.

Miruko Whispered to Sango "Its been 8 seasons and we still haven't killed him…"

**"WAIT!"**

"What is it Announcer?"

"ITS DAVE! And this story shouldn't begin at the last season should it?"

"My show my story" sips some wine, "Anyway ignoring the rudeness of my announcer…"

**"maybe he can't focus because Kagome looks so hot…" SLAP**

"It took you that long to figure it out, But recently he can't focus on anything." Replied Sango.

"Now Sango you're the one for me but it doesn't hurt to look does it…?" SLAP

"It'll hurt you if you don't stop."

"Point taken" Rubbing the slap. "But I think he's been weird all day."

"Inuyasha what Are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Butterfly!" Inuyasha cased the Butterfly. "I want it I want it… wait somethings FOLLOWING ME! ITS TOUCHING ME." He yelled and ran in circles. "Its going to get me!." Looks at the ground. "OH NO ITS GOT KAGOME I"LL SAVE YOU!" Picks up Kagome and jumps.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INUYASHA ITS ONLY YOUR SHADOW!" _Now I know that he's really lost it._

"Don't worry I'll chase it away!" Puts Kagome on a cliff. "TASTE MY TETSUSAIGA" Pulls out the sword and lands on the ground.

"What is wrong with him?" Sango asked urgently to Miruko.

"I think he's possessed!" He said as he ran toward Inuyasha.

"WAIT" Yelled Sango, Miruko Stopped.

"ohhhhhh Shiny…It gets bigger too!" He pulls the sword away and then closer his face.

A drop of anime sweat appears on Sango, Miruko, Shippo an Kagome.

"INUYASHA HELP!" A demon in the mean time wants to make a meal out of Kagome.

"Ohboy Ohboy Ohboy OHBOY Lets play Demon!" He jumped on him trying to play with him. "Your no Fun!" He said as he punched him right in the nose. "Go AWAY!" He sliced it while it staggered.

Everyone just backed away.

"I know lets play…" started Kagome. _I better get him to save place, or us I don't know who's more afraid of who right now._

"LOOKIE LOOKIE A ROCK!" a rock had fell when the demon died and fell down the path. "Chase the Rock… Yes there's water near by lets go for a swim!."

"We better follow him before he tries to chase his invisible tale." said Shippo.

So they all followed Inuyasha. But Kagome as they walked thought. _I wonder what would happen if I asked him if he wanted a ride in the car._ She smiled as she kept walking down the road.

**"That's the end?"**

"Announcer don't make me replace you." Leanne replied dryly. "Now do you understand Nicole?"

"I do now! He couldn't focus on the taskat hand!" Cheerfully said.

"That's right so if you have a question please send it along with your name you might be on the next episode. Now from all of us. Have a glorious glory hole… I mean day!" Lights go down.

"Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend do dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or are scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: Booyah Send in those questions! Well you can review and post em'.

Thanks for your time! Read it again! I told you to. Now do it!


	8. LL: Inuyasha on Jerry

Kazer Dragon: I'm back again; no homework and I got asked A question! Well two so I'll try to post to chapters today but we will see. So I don't own Inuyasha but I will, see here's the new plan: One look like Kagome, two make sure Inuyasha is in heat, three birth control MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**To my friends who always make me see things on the other side of sanity!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: If Inuyasha was on Jerry Springer! **

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candlelight. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day to you I'm Leanne and today were here to learn about something so please announcer who's our lucky child today?"

"ONCE AGAIN DAVE! And we have a young girl named Brittany"

"Now Brittany what would you like to ask me?"

"Well I saw your episode yesterday and I wanted to know what would happen if everyone in Inuyasha group had their secrets exposed?" Brittany asked.

"Well that would be like Inuyasha on the Jerry Springer show. Erotic Era secrets that's what the episode would be called." Announced Announcer Dave and giggled.

"Announcer how many times do I have to tell you MY show don't talk unless I tell you too or you'll end up like the last announcer."

"What happened to him?" Gulped Announcer Dave.

"Well it involved a pizza box, duck tape and nail cutters. It was… how shall I say it very messy." Calmly said Leanne doing a little laugh remembering.

…

"Ok he got the 'tape' of that point now let me tell you about Inuyasha on the Jerry Springer Show"…

**"Today on Jerry Springer, Erotic Era secrets revealed on the friends of Inuyasha." Said Jerry.**

"Look I just want to know cause I'm getting tried after the 8th season things just got messed up and I just wanna know what the hell is going on!" angrily said Inuyasha.

"So would you explain what's been going on the past few weeks?" Asked Jerry.

"Well Jerry." Inuyasha Started. "About 2 weeks after the last episode Miruko knocked up Sango. Which wasn't a big deal I mean we were all happy but hearing them every freaking night banging around was so annoying…"

"You sure you weren't just jealous." Said someone from the audience.

"Hell no, but they could have least gone away abit…"

"Was it getting you all excited?" Asked the same person again.

"If you don't stop asking F-CKING STUPID QUESTIONS I'LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO!"

**JERRY JERRY JERRY**

"All right all right calm down now please continue." Said Jerry.

"So then we get to this town right and Miruko looks weird like and I just want to know what was going on."

"Well that's one secret but Inuyasha you have secrets too." Jerry announced.

"What? I haven't done nothing."

"Yes you have and we have her back stage to come out and spill the beans Kikyo!"

Out walks Kikyo.

"SO YOU CALLED WHAT WE HAD NOTHING!" Yelled Kikyo.

"No it wasn't NOTHING but I was in heat and you were there bathing…"

"IF YOU WANT TO F-CK KAGOME SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU!"

"CAUSE SHE COULD GET KNOCKED UP YOUR ALREADY DEAD YOU CAN"T HAVE CHILDREN!"

**JERRY JERRY JERRY**

"I'LL SEAL YOU BACK TO THE TREE YOU JACK ASS!"

Uses her power to push Inuyasha to the wall

**STEVE STEVE**

"As Steve gets them under control lets go to Commercial break…" Jerry says as they cut to Commercial.

"DO YOU WANT BLOOD! Well get this years new toy Abortionist! Yes your little boys and girls will love giving people fake abortions with this toy!"

"Oh no Mommy your test is positive and you smell pregnant I better take it out!" Says a little girl to her mother.

"Dear is that a real pregnancy test?"

"I found it in your Cabinet"

"FUC…"

"Get this new toy comes with a fake unborn baby! Only 50$ Call now!"

"Next on NBC Yu-Gi-Oh rapes Sailor Moon join us on our in-depth look at this new porno!"

"Alright were back now lets tell Inuyasha the secret…" Says Jerry.

"What Secret?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome been back stage the whole time and she was listening in on the whole Thing come on out Kagome!"

"Holy FU…"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU F-CK KIKYO I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DO LOVE YOU! I JUST DIDN"T WANT TO GET YOU PREGNANT WHEN I WAS IN HEAT!"

"THAT'S IT YOU STUPID BITCH INUYASHA MINE AND I"LL F-CK HIM ALL I WANT NOW DIE!" Yelled Kagome

**OHHHHHHH** Inuyasha was wide eyed at this point.

"Now Kagome how does it make you feel that Inuyasha would try to save you from pregnancy by having sex with Kikyo?" Asked Jerry.

"First I'm glad you told me you loved me after soo much time Inuyasha…" Starts to have tears in her eyes looking at Inuyasha. "BUT YOUR NOT GETTING ANY SEX FROM ME YOU YOU YOU…"

**"HOLD IT"**

"What is it Announcer I don't like interruptions." Said Leanne.

"Kikyo's dead, so since he had sex with her that makes him a negrofeliac?" Asked announcer Dave.

"What's a Negrofliac?" Asked Brittany.

"That's for another show, and that's the joke and you just killed it." She pointed out. And very quickly she added "justlikeI'llkillyoutonight."

"What was that."

"Nothing, now shut up announcer and listen."

**"NEGROFELIAC!"**

"So now what are you girls going to do." Asked Jerry.

"I'm going home and you can take the shards I don't want to come back!" Kagome cries and runs off stage.

"I don't want you now either cause I know you'll be joining me in hell when you die." Kikyo leaves but she turns around shoots Inuyasha the middle finger and says. "Bastard".

"Wait No Kagome DON"T LEAVE ME!" Chases after her.

"Coming up next Sango and Miruko. Miruko has a confession and Shippo's addiction." Jerry says.

"I just liked to smell Kagome's panties is there anything wrong with that?"

"Oh chocolate covered crack

Tastes so great

Make you see things

And sleep with your neighbours dog"

"Alright were back with Miruko. Miruko what's the confession you want to tell your wife Sango?" Asked Jerry.

"Well everyone knows that I ask every pretty girl I see to bear my children…"

**BOOOOOO**

"Well I am 20 years old so before I met up with Sango, I had a few umm incounters?" Then he sighed and said. "I've got a kid already with another woman."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"OK quiet down, now you want to tell Sango right?" Miruko Nods "Well She's back Stage and she's heard everything Come on out Sango!"

"Sango it was before I met you it was before everything happened I don't even know the kid but but…" Miruko talks very fast.

"Its alright" Said Sango. "I've already met the kid in the town we just visited I think we should adopt it the mother can't seem to raise it. I should have known a pervert like you would have done it already."

"I don't know what to say…" Miruko kisses Sango.

"I know what tosay though we found the mother and she's here with us so bring her out." Jerry yells

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. YOU SAID AFTER YOU KILL THAT DEMON YOU'D COME BACK ITS BEEN 3 YEARS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEE ME THEN WE COME ON THIS SHOW AND YOUR HAPPLY MARRIED WITH A KID ON THE WAY! I"LL KILL YOU!" She throws a chair at Sango.

**STEVE STEVE**

Steve grabs her and sit her down.

"She's not only pregnant but uglier than me!"

"Look I only wanted free sex, really I didn't love you I only wanted to get laid." Miruko said.

"AND HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I CAN"T RAISE MY OWN KID HE"S FINE!"

"NO HE ISN"T I CAUGHT HIM SNIFFING KAGOME'S UNDERWEAR WITH SHIPPO! THE ONLY THINGS HE EATS IS ROASTED RAT MEAT YOU'RE A LOSEY PARENT!"

"YOU BITCH!" Punches Sango before Miruko steps in.

"Alright Were Almost out of time lets ask the audience for there comments ummm you."

"You need too take care of that baby its yours so give it to them if they can raise it better. And to you once a pimp always a pimp he'll leave you for the first nice piece of ass he can grope!" Hear many yahs and agreements.

"To Inuyasha you need to realize that even though you don't want to get her pregnant you need to control your sex, just cause your in heat don't mean you can't masturbate it out."

"Now time for my final thought: Its better to be loyal to one and have no sex than to fool around and have kids or cheat. Remember you work with your partners to make a happy family its not just avoiding the hurting." Jerry ends with. "Sorry to Shippo I'm sorry we can't deal with your addiction to sugar and candy cigarettes I hope you realize that there are many AA groups to help you… or fat camps. Next time Yu-Gi-Oh rapes Sailor moon see the reaction of the Sailor Scouts when they find out all the dirty secrets!"

**"That's what would happen." Said Leanne sipping wine.**

"You have some problem with wanting Yu-Gi-Oh to rape Sailor Moon." Announcer Dave said.

"I'll see you tonight Announcer and by tonight I mean at dark. So did that answer you question Brittany?"

"Yes'um!"

"IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"That's right so if you have a question please send it along with your name you might be on the next episode. Now from all of us. Have a nice dild…I mean day!" Lights go down.

"Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, nightmares, daydream nightmares, omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend do dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: Ok its almost 5. I've been writing for almost 2 hours. If I have no homework I'll update Friday, otherwise Saturday or Sunday for sure. Ask those questions! I'll answer anything! I enabled Anonymous reviewing so please I don't care who you are Review!


	9. LL Welfare With Kagome

Kazer Dragon: Ok because of a Trojan Virus (that still hasn't gone away) I didn't update like I said I would. If anyone knows how to get rid of a Trojan Virus from the C/RESTORE/TEMP I would appreciate it (Or a Trojan Virus in general AVG can't get it). Anyway Inuyasha is not mine but if he was, I'd turn him into a digimon and send him to Defeat the EVIL TROJAN VIRUS!

**Please Review I don't care if you hate it!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: How to get on Welfare!**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day and welcome, come please sit down pull up a chair..." started Leanne.

"They'd already be sitting so why would they need a chair?" Asked Announcer Dave.

"Announcer don't start with me your lucky I didn't get you last time!"

"Get me where?"

"In the pants" She said sarcastically, "now as I was saying pull up a chair for your friend and grab a snake, because today we have an interesting topic to learn about Announcer who is the child today?"

"I'm DAVE REMEMBER!"

"Do your job announcer!"

Sighs "It's a Teenager…"

"WHO SAID A TEENAGER COULD BE ON THIS SHOW I DON"T WANT THEM FLASHING EVERYTHING AND HUMPING ANYONE WHO MOVES!"

"It's the only question we have so far asked on the review…"

"Oh well then I love teenagers if they review and ask a question you should have said so in the first place, now who is this lovely young adult." Leanne sips her wine, its white today.

"Her name is Nicole. Please approach the scary devil women in the chair."

"Umm hi I got a question that's fun!" said Nicole

"I got a question for you too." Leanne said leaning towards Nicole. "ARE YOU ON BIRTH CONTROL!"

"Well yes but not for what you think…"

"LIAR! I SAW YOU BACK STAGE I BET YOU AN ANNOUNCER ARE GOING TO GET IT ON OR RIDE THE HORSE or whatever the hell you young people call…"

"Its because I have low hormones and I need to take to pill to keep them level. And your no older than I am!" said Nicole.

"Oh well that's one thing we learned today so your question?"

"How does someone get on welfare? And can you use Kagome and Inuyasha as an example?"

"Very good now I got your answer…"

**"Kagome where are you taking me…" Asked Inuyasha**

"To the Welfare Centre we will get money from the government cause you can't work. Your last job you threatened to kill a guy cause you got his burger order wrong." Answer Kagome remembering how he pulled the guys shirt and got his claws out.

"Who doesn't like PICKLES, that guy was worse than Naraku!"

"Look we need too cause mom can't get enough money to raise both Sota and our new baby…"

**"WAIT A MINUTE!"**

"OH GOSH DAMNIT ANNOUNCER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO…"

"It was me…" said Nicole hiding be hide a chair scared.

"Oh sorry pleasant reviewer what is it, I didn't mean to yell at you but I'm so used to the announcer being suck a jack well you know."

"How does someone make a baby? I don't know I slept through that class in health."

"Wait a minute you go to high school, take birth control and are a girl and you don't know how to make a baby?" Asked Announcer Dave.

"I don't listen much, only to Leanne."

"That's cause I'm lovable. Now lets go back 9 months Kagome's at home…"

**"What are these little white things." Asked Inuyasha**

_Why is he digging through the medicine cabinet? Oh well what's he got. OH NO Its grandpa's Viagra... wait why does he need viagra?_

I'm Grandpa's Mind. _Going to watch Porn tonight Porn tonight, Going to explode!_

"That's a special pill that you can't take, it makes men stronger. Only weak people need it."

"There are not that many in this bottle so who takes them?"He askeslooking at them all.

"LETS WATCH A MOVIE!" Kagome yelled pulling Inuyasha away.

Later that night

"I just want to see what it does…" Chew chew "YUCK how would a little pill make anything stronger? It tastes awful too." Said Inuyasha drinking some water.

"INUYASHA HURRY UP!" Yelled Kagome. _I used up my allowance to rent this movie Animal Plant More Animals less Injections Unrated Uncut._

After 1 hour

"Why are they showing the mating of loins its kind of weird why are they getting closer." _What's wrong I feel like I'm in heat and these loins grrr I want a part... UH OH_ _Think of other things… dead kittens…dead demons.. wait I get off on dead demons…_

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha turning red and sweating.

"Well umm…" _I've lost Control… _"Kagome…" He pulls her for a kiss.

**"Wait your not going anymore into detail are you?"**

"Dave who do you think I am. Now Nicole when two people loveeachother very much they engage in a special hug with no clothes on. Now males and females are very different. Men have a peepee which rhymes with tepee, and women have a geegee which rhymes with puppy but not very well. Now in the hug it can feel really good depending on the size of a mans hands on your neck and amount of four play. Then I man puts his peepee in a woman's geegee…"

**"KAGOME…" Yelled Inuyasha.**

"Oh Inuyasha use your clawsss oh yessss… Wait wrong hole WRONG HOLE!"

"Sorry just give me a minute… ahhhhh…"

"Ahhh Right hole…"

**"What hole was Inuyasha using that hurt so much." Asked Nicole.**

"The first time for any woman hurts but he was pushing on Kagome's peepee hole. Now that hurt a WHOLE lot!"

"Bad…" Said Announcer Dave.

"Now when A male gets excited he releases special cream into the geegee, or anywhere the peepee is when he gets to excited. Now the special cream is filled with little inuyasha sperm whose job is to seek out and invade the egg of Kagome."

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU PITFUL WEAK SPREM!" Yelled Sprem 1**

"Screw you I want the sacred egg all for myself. I will become all Powerful with it." Replied Inuyasha Sperm 2 charging on the egg.

"ITS MINE" Yelled Inuyasha sperm 3 as he cut open the egg using his tail sperm sword but it broke off as he jumped inside the egg. "Oh no It's a trap! HELP ME."

"We must help him! Attack!" Yelled Inuyasha Sperm 4.

"You will not he is mine no one Escapes Kagome EGG!" Said the egg and then. "Go White blood cells eat eat!" said the egg in a mechanical voice.

"You heard the lady eat them all." White cell leader said to his troops.

CHARGEEE

"RETREAT"

"But What about 3?" Said 4 as they saw all these little string things coving the Inuyasha Sperm and tearing out his insides to merge together.

"We will be one…" The egg kept saying

"Its too late NO NO THE EXIT CLOSED! PLEASE COME BACK PENIS DELEVERER!"

"Were Doomed…" Sperm 1 said.

"Eat Eat…" They were then eaten by the white blood cells.

**"Then After nine months the egg becomes a baby." Leanne said.**

"Really? That was Interesting!" Happily said Nicole.

"Well its not that easy with morning sickness and mood swings and many many sits on Inuyasha."

"So then Welfare is when you can't pay for a baby? So the government give you money to live?"

"That's right so did you learn anything?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"That's right so if you have a question please send it along with your name you might be on the next episode. Now from all of us. Have a wonderful blowjo…I mean day!" Lights go down.

"That was wrong in more ways than one… Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend so dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: Thanks for the Question Nicole Sorry it took so long! Please Ask A question! Anything I will answer Anything!


	10. Commentary?

Kazer Dragon: Alright I'm back and I got a regular story today, then later another LL this week I hope. Don't ask me how I can up with this it happened in my sleep I think. Anway enjoy!

**Please Review I like ANY REVIEWS!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Commentary?**

"Inuyasha getting his sword out and oiling it Sango he looks mad today I hope Kagome can deal with him." Miruko said.

"Yeah but what I can't understand is why he's oiling it up when its so small like that Kagome would help him when he gets going." Sango Replied. "Lets just sit back and watch them today."

"Yeah he really gets it big when he wants to. Look Kagome shaving up too! Must want to make a nice entrance hole."

"Its most effective that way. Look Inuyasha going to take the first swing… Oh he missed and only landed on Kagome."

"Kagome looks mad ohhh she 'SAT' him. Looks like she will take the lead while Inuyasha lays on the ground."

"Looks like Kagome trying to calm Inuyasha down by using a backrub."

"Inuyasha's getting up, turning red, and pushing Kagome to the ground."

"Looks like he's got his confidence back. Kagome's screaming oh the horror"

"Inuyasha keeps going faster and fast trying to relieve Kagome on the pain."

"Oh the pain what can Inuyasha do to stop it she'll bleed soon!" Sango asked.

"All he can do is keep pushing on and hope that Kagome will feel better in the morning."

"Inuyasha's trying so hard he might be sore a little in the morning. There he goes picking up Kagome and puts her down, oh heslipped now Kagome covered in a liquid."

"Looks like Kagome going to get up and on top, she's aiming and there she goes, Inuyasha seems to be saying she landed on the right spot."

"Inuyasha is using his claws, Kagome says to use them in the hole" Sango watches, "Kagome keeps saying to scratch the inside of the hole."

"They just won't stop. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her legs on his shoulders."

"She's aiming and she fire's, hits the spot, looks like their sweating and tried."

"Now she's grabbing his shirt and pulling him to the ground she wants to make him feel better after all that work."

"She's rubbing him, Inuyasha says he's got to work on his sword, She's fingering the sword, now she's grabbing it and Inuyasha's pulling back, and they keep doing that over and over again."

"Kagome's spitting on it to make it wet so she can clean it, Inuyasha say's he can do it put Kagome keeps rubbing it faster and faster…"

"Inuyasha tells her to rub it harder to make it shine."

"Now Inuyasha is adding some weird white cream to it, saying it will pierce things better."

"Inuyasha says it tastes sweet so Kagome is tasting some. Man she's seems to be taking a lot she says it good all natural."

"Now he shrinks his sword, he says to Kagome he'll always pull it out when she needs it and she say that's a good thing I don't know where I would be without it."

"Now there going to wash up all the blood Kagome spilled…"

"What are you guys talking about it sounds sick!" Asked Shippo.

"We were commenting on the demon that just attack Inuyasha and Kagome, she cut cut and now she's bleeding a little from the cut." Said Sango.

"Oh well then I hope Inuyasha keeps his claws to himself."

Kazer Dragon: That was wrong I'm sorry, not really if you laughed. I feel so dirty… Well ask A question for Learning with Leanne and tell all your friends about this fan fiction! If you don't I'll beat you and leave you with bruises!


	11. LL: Special Report

Kazer Dragon: I'm bored and I thought all about this in class, and while I was talking to my friends, and when I was walking down the hall, and well you get the point. So enjoy! Or hate I really don't care. I don't own Inuyasha but if I did, He'd scratch my back… very slowly and…shoot just READ!

**WOOT OVER 10 CHAPTERS! I ROCK! REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH I ROCK!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: Special Report**

"Good day and welcome to a very special **Learning with Leanne. **I'm joined by Kagome from the Inuyasha series. Now Kagome what are we doing spying on people from the roof tops, getting video tape footage of people touching themselves then selling it for cheap porn then when it doesn't sell we blackmail them with it for 50 000 dollars?" said Leanne.

"No, you can do that though." Kagome said with a anime drop of sweat on her face.

"Way ahead of you… You're a bad boy those Sears models are not for that."

"Oh come on the Sears catalogue?"

"No the mannequins, he's looking up her dress."

"That's a five year old… wait it's Shippo. Never mind lets move on…"

"Is he addicted to panties or does he just like looking…"

"Were here today to spy on Inuyasha." Kagome cuts in.

"With his pants off!" Leanne Yelled.

"When I thought you where Mentally retarded in grade 3 I never thought years from now it'd still true." Said Cameraman Ray.

"Whatever Cameraman Greymond."

"I'm BROWN NOT GREY."

"Black and white make grey not brown so all brown people are grey to me." Said Leanne "Now Kagome explain what where doing here?"

"Inuyasha drank a whole lot of booze from my grandpa's liquor cabinet…"

"Sure it was your Grandpa's?"

"Yeah who else in my house would drink?"

**Back at Kagome's house**

Kagome's mom cracks open a bottle of tequila, "mmmm goes down smooth, good thing Kagome doesn't know what I do all day! Go welfare!" Chugs it down.

**"You never know what your mom does in the house all day. Does she ever go to work?" Leanne pointed out.**

"Look not the point, we are hear today to teach people about harassment and abuse."

"Yes I see look at him! He really takes 'booze hound' to a new level doesn't he? Look at him walking up to that lady!"

"Hey baby ever done it with a 150 old man who was almost dead for 50 of em?" "EKKK!" Sprays him mace. "Mace only makes me hornier." Inuyasha falls to the ground laughing.

"He's drunk off his ass what did he drink?" Kagome wondered.

**Back at Kagome's house**

"WHY DON"T YOU LOVE ME CAPTAIN MORGAN!" Throws the bottle to the ground. "OH NO! YOU'RE BLEEDING! I'LL SAVE YOU CAPTAIN MORGAN." Kagome's Mom goes to ground and starts licking.

**"A lot I'm guessing look at him he's sexually harassing a man now." Leanne Points.**

"You know I heard a little rumour." Inuyasha says to a guy. "That you have a big cock. Well I have a big cock too maybe we can both have some white filling in our donuts? And if we take some lube we can rub our big cocks together." Guy punches Inuyasha and sends him flying into the ground.

"I hope he won't remember any of this when he wakes up…" Kagome sighs.

"But its great you just saw sexual harassments to both a girl and a guy!" Leanne is all happy. "Now look he's walking up to a little kid."

"Hey can I have some of that candy?" "No way" "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUE ELDERS!" Punches the kid. "YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER DIVORCED!" Throws the kid to the ground. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THEY DRINK!" Kicks him and staggers away leaving the kid to cry.

"Oh my gosh what does he think he's doing…" Kagome says scared.

"Abusing a child?" Leanne says.

"No duh maybe we should stop taping and start restraining him." Says Cameraman Ray.

"NO WAY GREYMOND! This is great TV. Now here's a good example of women abuse."

"HEY WOMEN MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" "I don't know you." "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME YOU INFERIOR SPECIES." He beats on the Women and emotionally abuses her with. "WOMEN SHOULDN'T WORK" "THEY SHOULD ONLY WORK IN THE HOUSE!" "THEY ARE ONLY MENT TO BIRTH MY BABIES!" Pushes her to the ground and runs off yelling "NO ONE WILL STAY WITH YOU! YOUR NOT A PERSON."

"Inuyasha are you really like this I can't look…" Kagome gets tears in her eyes.

"And I can't look away…now he's emotionally abusing that orphan kid." Leanne says.

"So you have no parents well guess what they hate you EVERYONE HATES YOU YOU'RE THE REASON THAT BAD THINGS HAPPEN. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED AT BIRTH! YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE THIER RUBBER BROKE! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU. YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOURSELF GO RUN ON THE STREET IN FRONT OF A TRANSPORT! GO ON TAKE THE GLASS AND SLIT YOUR WRIST!" He walks away while the kid is crying.

"Boy that was harsh… Even for me." Leanne Says. "LOOK INUYASHA A POOR PERSON! Mhmhmt." CameramanRay grabs her mouth.

"Don't help that freak! OWWW You bit me"

"I'll help him if I want" Leanne runs down to the street.

"Oh good the police have him…" Kagome says.

"WHAT DID I DO I WAS ONLY SAYING THE TRUTH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL THEN HAVE SEX WITH YOUR CHILDREN THEN SELL THEM FOR SALVERY! AND YOUR WIVES WILL BIRTH MY MANY CHILDREN DO YOU HEAR ME!…" They knock him out with a club.

"Well that's the end of that… no looks like he got away now he's heading towards that old person on the wheelchair he pushes them to the ground… Oh now he's backing over the old person again and again… now he's stopped and gotten out and he takes the old man's wallet and throws his body on the street in front of a transport!" Cameraman Ray says in horror.

"That's not Inuyasha he's over there in the police car it looks more like…" Kagome looks hard

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAH GRAND THEIFT WHEELCHAIR!" Leanne drives away in the wheelchair trying to out run the cops.

"Well that ends this episode from all of use this has been Learning with Leanne and if you learned something you have A VERY VERY WRONG MIND! We do not take responsibility if anything happens to you in any way."

"You should have said that before Leanne took the wheelchair." Kagome points out.

"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!"

Kazer Dragon: That's the inside of my mind on a school day during math class, biology and art. I hope it was funny! It was different and wrong… very very wrong!


	12. Sango's Abortion

Kazer Dragon: Alright you people are total messed up like me if you read these and laugh. The more I go into the gutter you people seem to like it more. Well here's my idea that has scared my friends and will scare you too.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME I'M MESSED UP OR I'M LOVEABLE!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Sango's Abortion**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day it seems I haven't been pulled from the air yet… so today I have a special show! I got a request from Kagome! Please read it announcer."

"I have a name you know…"

"And bingo is your name-o."

"No its Dave… I shouldn't even talk to you insane little devil girl" Hides away while Leanne throws muffins at him.

"GO MY MUFFINS OF MASS DESTRUTION!"

"Alright today Kagome asked us to take Sango to an abortion clinic. So Leanne brought her too…"

"LOVEABLE LEANNE'S ABORTION CLINIC MAKES ALL YOUR LOV'IN MISTAKES GO AWAY!" Leanne Sings to corny music

"Oh no lets cancel this episode now…"

**"ROLL THE TAPE!"**

"Alright Sango ready to learn about abortions?" Leanne asks.

"Well I just want to cause Miruko is such a horney dog…"

"Does he hump?" Cut in Leanne.

"Alright this is private between a wife and husband…"

"So he only plows you then? He wants to win the race before it even starts? A 30 seconds man? A 10 paces then shoot?…"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Sango.

"Alright were here…"

**"Ok this is where I cut out the boring stuff and now its kinda like an infomercial" Leanne points out.**

"Loveable Leanne's abortion clinic makes all your lov'in mistakes go away" Random girls sing.

"Do you have a unwanted baby? Or do you want to donate it towards stem cells research? Or are you scared shitless of pushing a football like thing outta your vagina of only 10 cm? Well then come to Loveable Leanne's where we have many special features other abortion clinics don't have. Lets join Sango who wants a abortion." Sango waves "Lets go for a tour shall we."

They go into a room with lots of tools and expensive equipment.

"This is where we give regular abortions and extreme abortions."

"What are all these equipment for?" Asks Sango.

"Well this is the ultrasound so we can see the baby so it can't run away, this is the classic hook," Shows a metal hook on a long metal line. "We shove this up your vagina and yank it out, this on is the grabber," It looks like a set of tongs, "We grab it and yank it as well, This ones the bubble," Looks like tongs only closed off "We…"

"Is there anyone that doesn't yank the baby out?" Sango looks sick to her stomach.

"This is the super sucking device."

"Looks like a dirt devil with a lubbed up end." Says a nurse.

"Well it is but it has 4 times the sucking power, we shove it up there ant suck up the baby…"

"YOU SAID YOU HAVE ALTERTIAVE ABORTIONS!" Sango yells covering her ears.

"Indeed follow me" Leanne leads them up a whole lotta stair ways.

"Look someone wants to get one as well so what's your story?"

"I had a one night stand and I need to get rid of it but I don't want to yank it out…"says a teenage girl.

"Well put this on." Says a nurse.

"It's a neck brace?" Sango said.

"Yeah now here we go." Leanne walks behind the girl then pushs her down the stairs. Then she takes the elevator down. "Hmmm you still smell pregnant better push again and again nurse."

"Right away boss." Leads the girl down the stairs and Sango comes out of the elevator.

"That's WRONG VERY VERY WRONG! That's it I've seen enough!…"

"You don't want to see the drink the baby to death area?"

"NO!"

"How about bring the baby in to play lets stop breathing?"

"Nooo Wait you'll kill the baby after it's born?"

"7 minutes to heaven baby!"

"YOUR EVIL!"

"How about out extra special feature keep the father busy so he won't know you're gone to a abortion?"

**At some man's house**

"Honey I'm home, Honey?"

"She hired me for a special surprise to me!" Says a hooker.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

"And many more ass rapeings."

"What?"

"And a MAN WHORE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

**"How would that work?" Asks Sango.**

"Trust me they never say anything to their wives or girlfriends heeeheee." Leanne giggles.

"I'm outta here." Sango walks away.

"STOP AT THE GIFT STORE!" Leanne Yells. "Now then at our gift store you can get these wonderful T-Shirts that say: I beat Cancer, by Cancer I mean Children. Or:My Unborn baby tore me a new one. And our favourite: Leanne fixed my mistake by shoving something up my vagina and yanking! And get our play set for children: The Abortionist. Its fun with a hook and fake fetus! Comes with a working pregnancy test give those Barbie's a abortion cause we all know Ken like to get it on in Barbie's playhouse!"

"Stop by we will help you any way we can…" Every one waves while in the background Sango walks away.

**"So that's that Sango going to keep that little spawn." Leanne says sipping some wine.**

"Wrong wrong very very wrong… I'm sacred for life now." Announcer Dave says over and over again.

"Well now I see I broke Announcer I don't take any reasonability if you do anything at all. So don't even masturbate cause if you do I'll be there with a ladder video taping you. So from everyone here your one sick son of a… I mean your such a nice person for reading these good day!"

Kazer Dragon: All right I'll let the reviews tell me I'm a very wrong person. I hope you laughed or your sitting there with your jaw dropped!


	13. LL: Miruko's Sexual Harassment!

Kazer Dragon: A QUESTION! Again I covered it a little in LL: Special Report but Woot someone asked a question! And the worse these things go the more reviews I get! You want it you got it! I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I'd get him to kill all my enemies then have sex with theirs skull then I'd use it as a decorative bird house. Boy I'm tried 2 Fanfictions in one day!

**Thanks to Black Arcana for Asking a question! Your name is Blackie in this story!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: Miroku's sexual harassment**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Please come in to my mind as we learn about something really fun today!" Leanne sips some wine. "We have a special guest today that made a video to teach people about something so who asked this weeks question announcer."

"DAV… oh why do I bother? Today a reviewer named Blackie…"

"Oh good a black person, I'm tried of all these stupid grey people, always in my way thinking they are equal to me…"

"Your mind is soo messed up…"

"QUITE INFEROR BEING!"

"Blackie please go up to the scary insane devil women."

"I don't want to SHE"S PSYCHO!" Blackie hides behind Dave. "Can I ask it from here?"

"GET YOUR BEEP-IN-BEEP UP HERE OF I"LL BEEP YOUR MOTHER THEN BEEP HER IN THE MOUTH!"

"I'm glad I paid for that auto beeping thingy." Dave sighs "Now talk into the microphone, were behind bullet proof glass" At that moment Leanne throws her wine at the glass.

"Can you explain Sexual Harassment with Miruko?" Asked Blackie shaking.

"Well yes Miruko please come out and show us your video" Leanne points to the curtain.

"So Leanne this is your show… mmm you're a good looker how about you bear my children?" Miruko says grabbing her hand.

"One, your not my type I like guys who make me cream my panties on sight and two I kill babies on sight, or abort them."

"I'm glad women in my era are not like this"

"They are but they won't say anything to your face."

"Well I made a harassment video like you asked now you gotta ummm give me my pay."

"Backstage later."

"I wonder what his payment is… ewwww Leanne why would he sleep with Leanne?" Asked Blackie.

**In Miruko's mind _I hope she made chocolate chip muffins! I love Muffins!_**

"Now lets watch me harass people from the Feudal era's!" Miruko yelled.

**Miruko's Movie**

**"WAIT ONE MOMENT!" Yells Leanne.**

"What?" Asked Miruko

"Wear this shirt." Hold up a while T-Shirt

Miruko puts it on. "I got every sucked by Katrina? What's that suppose to mean."

"Better than this one" The Shirt reads: Katrina Almost drowned me in her fluids.

"All young people should look away!" Dave announces.

**Miruko walks behind Kagome and Sango.**

"I smell Vagina… fresh vagina."

"Whose Vagina are you talking about?" Asks Sango.

"Can't it be both…" Miruko get punched in the face.

"There are lots of types of sexual harassment from hitting on someone to a boss telling a co-worker that they should dress sexier cause its their job that's on the line." Miruko says.

**PHYSICAL HARESSMENT**

"Oh Sango you look tense let me give you a back rub."

"I told you I don't like it when you do that to me now stop!"

"I'll never stop… EVER!"

Slaps Sango butt. "Nothing says good job like a firm open palm slap on the butt!" Miruko says before getting hit.

Miruko takes Sango's clothes and puts them out of her reach. "Jump jump faster faster!" Sango doesn't know Miruko's watching.

**VERBAL HARESSMENT**

Miruko is at a temple…

"I heard a rumour around the temple that you have a fat cock." Miruko says

"Yeah so?" Asks the Monk.

"I got a fat cock too, maybe we should rub our fat cocks together sometime, maybe with a little oil, too fat cocks together with oil?" Miruko says horney.

"You know you girls are lucky not every man would consider doing to girls at once!" Miruko says to Kagome and Sango.

"Sango you got big boobies!" Miruko Yells at her.

"Say Sango?" Asked Miruko.

"Yeah?"

"Is your grass cut?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a carpet? Are you trimmed? Is the grass growing in the south? Is your board waxed? Are the bushes cut?…" Punch in the face.

"I GET IT!"

**VISUAL HARESMENT**

Sango is bathing and Miruko walks up to her naked and Sango looks up turning read.

"Pull it you might get a surprise!" Miruko gets thrown into the water.

Miruko starts Masturbating "I'm thinking about you and Kagome bathing while I'm jerking off."

"mmm that milk looks like my special cream but I bet it doesn't taste as good." Miruko says to Sango.

**POWER HARESSMENT**

Sango and Miruko are sitting around a fire Miruko Stretches and says "Man I could sure go for a power fuck right now."

**"Why did you hit on a monk?" Asked Leanne.**

"I don't know…Maybe he's in the closet!" Says Dave.

"Wait where is Miruko? He must have left." Leanne Looks around.

**Inside a Closet**

"You want a world record for how many people you can shove into a closet and have a orgy with them?" Asked Ray

"You got it." Miruko says.

"Now all we need is chicks." Says a black man.

"Who says we need chicks?" Says Miruko?

**"That's not happening." Miruko says with a muffin in his hand.**

"Damn you were suppose to wait for me!" Leanne Yells at Miruko.

"These Muffins are SOOO ORGASMIC!" Miruko says making sounds of an Orgasm.

"I'm ending this episode right now before its too late… Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend so dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: I don't know if you'll find this one funny or not but I have! I've written a lot this week so ask a question cause I'm not for now. See you all I'm going to Study for a test now.

**LEANNE NEEDS QUESTIONS! PLEASE ASK!**


	14. LL: Child Abuse

Kazer Dragon: What's with you people? You people still want more after I posted 2 in one day? Well last night I was thinking about some stuff and I came up with another chapter but I'll try to answer your questions.

**Is it true Black Arcana that once you go black you don't come back? Thanks for another question! Please Review!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: Child Abuse!**

"It's time for the BRAND… wait this show isn't really new any more is it?" Hear whispering back stage. "Lets try this again… It's time for the show that melts your brain and warps your questions! Time for **LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candlelight. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Welcome to today's show. After using some muffins we have got Blackie to ask another question." Says Leanne evilly.

"Yes its another good question." Dave says taping his fingers.

"Too many muffins!" Blackie says in the fetus position.

**BACKSTAGE AFTER THE LAST EPSIODE**

Leanne Smashes a muffin tin full of muffins over Blackie's head. "Tell us another question you lousy worthless piece of SHIT!" Yells Leanne.

"I don't know any more OWWW" Yells Blackie. Leanne hits again with the muffin tin.

"Listen Bitch, Tell us another question and maybe we will talk to the DA about extending your circumstances" Leanne says.

"Guys guys, serious I don't know another question." Begs Blackie.

"Oh that's it I'm going to BEEP this BEEP BEEP in the BEEP head full of BEEP lead if he doesn't tell us another question." Yells Dave.

"I've seen him do it man." Says Leanne.

"I"LL ASK I"LL ASK!" Yells Blackie crying.

**Blackie appears on stage with a black eye and bruises.**

"Ummm what's child abuse?" Asks Blackie before running away.

"Ahh yes Child abuse there are lots of examples in that Inuyasha. We placed hidden camera and picked out the best scenes of child abuse." Says Leanne.

"Roll the film!"

**Sexual abuse with Sesshomaru and Rin**

_God why do I still follow this gay wad I know he saved my life but he abuses Rin so much. _Thinks Jaken

It's a starry night and everything is quite until Jaken hears Rins screams for help.

_I'll only go for a look. _Thought Jaken as he walked behind a bush.

"PUT IT ON RIN NOW!" Yells Sesshomaru.

"But master its soo…" Rin says before getting slapped.

"Your forgetting who your master is I can kill you bring you back to life then kill you again all the while having sex with your corpse now PUT IT ON!"

Rin puts on a little schoolgirl outfit. "But master it hurts so much…"

"Call me sir." Rin looks at him. "DO IT"

"Ohyes sir…"

Sesshomaru drops his pants. "Now grab and pull now!"

Rin grabs and pulls over and over. She cries.

"Oh yeah crying makes me hot now turn over I like tight asses."

Jaken leaves and then yells. "SESSHOMARU IS A SEXUAL CHILD ABUSER!"

**Verbal abuse with Naraku, Kagura and Kanna**

Kanna is walking around the mansion.

"Come here poor Kanna I wish to talk to you." Naraku says. "Please show me Inuyasha and his group."

"I have shown you many times why don't you just go and kill them?"

"DON"T TALK BACK TO ME I'M ALL POWERFULL AND I DON"T NEED YOU, YOU'RE A WORTHLESS INCARNATION THE ONLY REASON I MADE YOU WAS BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY DROPED A PIECE OF MY FLESH IN THE JAR NOW SHOW ME." Yells Naraku.

"Yes sir." Kanna shows the group.

"NO WONDER YOUR SO LIFELESS YOU HAVE NO ONE WHO LOVES YOU YOUR ONLY A SHEILD TO THOSE WHO HATE YOU NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HIT YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND TURN YOUR WHITE SKIN BLUE!"

Kanna walks away _I didn't chose to be this way why is everything my fault he's the one who made me. He should blame god that his life sucks._

"Kanna please come here we have to go kill some demons." Said Kagura.

"Why Naraku can just…"

"LOOK WE ARE HIS PUPPETS BUT YOUR WEAKER THAN ME AS LONG AS YOUR WEAKER THAN ME YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE NO POWER YOU ARE JUST A DOLL!" Yells Kagura.

_Maybe no one will ever love me maybe I should just go kill myself so one less demon will be in this horrible world…_ Thinks Kanna as she walks away.

**Physical abuse with Shippo and Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha can you help me train I want to be strong like you!" Asked Shippo.

"Sure Shippo," Inuyasha looks around for people. "First you have to learn not to cry… you need to learn to takes things!"

"I won't ever cry again!" Shippo says proudly.

"And you have to learn never to tell anyone where you get these buries or what was said here promise?" Inuyasha asks.

"Sure thing I'll be a man."

"Well guess what Shippo NO ONE LOVES YOU!" Yells Inuyasha

"But Kagome…"

"SHE ONLY FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!" Picks Shippo up and punches him over an over again in the face. "YOU PARENTS WERE HAPPY WHEN THEY DIED BECAUSE THEY GOT AWAY FROM YOU." Throws Shippo in the air kicks him then stomps on him. "Your unwanted, run like the baby you are." Gets his sword out and uses a wind scar on him, he barely gets away.

"Inuyasha why?" Shippo cries out as another wind scar almost hits him.

"BE A MAN AND TAKE IT!" Throws Shippo into trees and rocks. "Now," picks Shippo up, "What do you say when Kagome sees your burses?"

"That someone hit me." Inuyasha punches him again.

"NO YOU TELL HER YOU WERE TRAINING REALLY HARD AND GOT HURT ALRIGHT." Yells Inuyasha.

"Yes Yes now stop stop." Inuyasha punches him again and throws Shippo to the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha leaves.

Shippo is sitting in the grass crying.

"**See Child Abuse!" Leanne Says.**

"THAT WAS SO CUREL!" Yells announcer Dave.

"Would you like to meet your Muffins announcer?"

"…NO NOT MUFFINS!" Blackie yells and runs for the fire exit.

"Muffins why is it always muffins? … Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend so dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: …that one wasn't funny was it?


	15. Public Service Announcement

Kazer Dragon: … READ AT YOUR OWN RISK I'M SERIOUS!

**Review if your brain still lives after this one!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Public Service Announcement**

"I am Leanne, Kazer Dragon, DOP or whatever you wish you call me." Someone coughs crack head in the background. "I have some time on the air to apologize my Fan Fiction keeps getting worse and worse it is the kind of thing that has morally corrupted our society. From now on we will only have wholesome TV friendly shows starting with INUYASHA AND FRIENDS!"

**We now join this Fan Fiction already in Progress**

Shippo and Jaken are peeling a banana on the screen.

"One, two, three, four peels!" Says Jaken.

"Where's Naraku today Jaken?" Asks Shippo.

"Oh umm that's right Sesshomaru is trying to get him up." Says Jaken

You hear behind a door. "Oh come on Sesshomaru get it in there" "Wait a minute I got it in there yesterday. Well let's try the other way around." "Oh Sesshomaru have you dropped one?"

The door opened and in comes Sesshomaru and Naruko. "I got it in." Says Sesshomaru coming in the door.

"Hi Naraku!" Yells Shippo and Jaken.

"Oh hello were going to talk about playing today." Says Sesshomaru to the audience.

"Playing with each other Sesshomaru?" Asks Naraku.

"Yes Naraku, tell me have you got a special friend you like to play with?" Says Sesshomaru to the audience.

"Oh I remember yesterday we played with our balls, today are we going to play with our friends balls?" Asks Shippo.

"Yes and we could play with our twangers as well." Says Naraku.

"Have you seen Naraku's twanger?" Sesshomaru asked the audience.

"Oh I have, he even let me pluck with it." Says Jaken.

"Well yeah it's my plucking instrument." Points out Naraku.

"Can you pluck like Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked the audience.

"Oh I can I'm the best plucker here" Says Jaken.

"Yes lets get back to Naraku's twanger." Says Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru we could all paint our twanger's can't we." Says Naraku.

"Not now Naraku it's almost time to go." Says Sesshomaru

"Oh I know what we could do lets sing that plucking song." Says Shippo.

"Oh yes then Inuyasha could get his instruments out." Says Naraku. "And Kagome has those lovely maraca's"

"What a good idea." They all call out. Then the door opens and Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miruko and Kagome come out.

"Sorry we were banging away." Miruko Says.

"Yes banging can be fun." Says Sango.

"Yes I was banging all night with these two." Kagome points to Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Yes but you banged up my bloody instrument." Says Inuyasha.

"Oh never mind Inuyasha come were all going to sing the plucking song." Says Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to blow my pipe while I'm twanging away." Kouga asks to Kagome.

"Oh no I was blowing a lot with Inuyasha's last night. But would you like to play my maraca's?" Asks Kagome.

"Now Lets just pluck away with our twanger's now" Says Jaken.

"Yes it doesn't matter what size your twanger is." Says Miruko.

"You've got a big red one." Says Sango to Miruko.

"I've only got a tiny twanger, but it works well." Says Shippo. "I like to play with it."

"Well have you got your twanger's out? And remember you can bounce your balls at the same time if you like, and if you don't have any you can ask a friend if you can bounce his. Right now lets all sing the plucking song." Sesshomaru says to the audience.

"Pluck, Pluck, Pluck away Pluck away were going to Pluck all day Pluck Pluck Pluck were going to Pluck all day!" They all sing.

**Leanne hangs her head in shame.**

"Why does everything I write become sick and twisted? This is worse than my children's book that turned out to be too racist."

Kazer Dragon: …If you have a sick mind you must have loved this chapter! Read it again and THINK SICK!


	16. Sesshomaru's Gay Bash

Kazer Dragon: I GOT REVEIWS! I posted 2 chapters yesterday cause I didn't know if I would get another one done today. I had a fog day so I did two this one should be hard but a good one if everything goes to plan. Yet it surprises me that no one has asked me what's with me and muffins.

**MAKE LEANNE FAMOUS TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS FANFICTION!**

**REVIEWS ARE NICE TOO! **

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru's Gay Bash!**

**This Fan Fiction is written like it in Big Brother, or Survivor with a private room and a camera to tell deep emotions!**

"Alright! Cut! Print! Great job today gang!" The Director says to the cast of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk." Says Inuyasha.

"What I don't have time to play with you." Sesshomaru says while the whole cast circles him.

"Sesshomaru your just…well too gay." Says Miruko.

"What I'm not gay!" Sesshomaru yells.

"Come on Sesshomaru we all now your gay remember when we got our one year anniversary present from the producers?"

**Last Year**

"Ok we got you all something special." Says the Producers.

"I hope it's a new TV! Come on TV!" Says Naraku over and over again.

"It's a Brand new, 32" Plasma…"

"BOoo"

"Sewing Machine!"

"yah…" Naraku says disappointed.

"Gee Naraku we could always sew a new TV." Says Shippo.

"That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard since I taught those special ED classes. But seriously those kids try hard." Says Jaken

**In the PR (Private Room)**

"I thought the sewing machine was pretty lame but somebody was happy about it… you know I'm talking about the queer right?" Says Naraku.

"I'm so glad we got a sewing machine I've been so looking forward to finishing my tea cozy… Isn't it just the cutest thing you ever seen?" Sesshomaru asked gay like.

Everyone looks at him.

**"Dude you are so gay!" Says Miruko in the present time.**

"You know these jokes you make can be so hurtful" Says Sesshomaru almost crying.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru we all know your gay its cool." Says Sango.

"Come on guys I have a girlfriend you know, she's just been captured by a demon right now. What more proof do you need?" Asks Sesshomaru.

"How about this?" Shippo pulls out a board game that says Gay Test with a mom and dad on the left side pointing and laughing at the child on the right.

"umm Acme Gay Test… Lets Do it!" Sesshomaru says manly.

"Question one: You gay?" Asks Kagome.

"NO!"

"Question two: Homo say what?"

"First of all Kagome I'm not an idiot… ok I've heard that one a million times and secondly wait what?"

"Tell me the first thing you see." Kagome says holding up those ink spots on the paper you see in the therapist office.

"Cock, Willy, Wang, Woody, Wood, Pecker, Lublane Custard Chucker, One eyed wiggling Welshman, Pink helmeted cream shooting man banana punching a hole into a ass." Sesshomaru Answers.

"According to this game your real gay." Kagome says to everyone.

"I can't be gay! Let me see this box, It's only for ages 6-12 it doesn't even apply to me"

"In times like this I turn to the bible and I remember something to really test a man's true sexuality."

**In PR Room**

"Poor Pitiful ass Kagome she'll believe anything you tell her." Says Miruko.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome and Shippo are sitting on a couch and Shippo is dressed like a priest.

"So your saying he died for our sins." Shippo nods. "Yeah I guess I can see him doing that."

**End Flashback.**

The group is in a dark room dressed in brown cloaks holding candles and standing around a big trunk with lots of holes and something popping out of the holes, they are chanting wood beast.

"This is the mysterious, dangerous wood beast. Deep inside this old trunk of a tree lives the all-knowing wood beast, choose a hole and sick your hand in should the best bite you are indeed homosexual." Kagome says.

Sesshomaru sticks his hand in a hole. He pulls it out and his hand is gone he screams "AHHH MY ARM!" then he puts his hand to his face yelling, "I'm GAY!"

**DUH DUN DUNNNNN**

Sesshomaru has locked himself in the girl's bathroom.

"Look Sesshomaru its cool your gay just come on out." says Sango.

"Yeah Sesshomaru its not your place to punish yourself it's god's." Says Kagome.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TAKING ANOTHER GAY TEST." Yells Sesshomaru.

"What? The only test in there is a pregnancy test." Says Sango.

"Oh great now I have two problems."

"Man this is some Bullshit were going to need to knock some sense into this child." Sango says punching her palm. "And I know just the thing. GAY BASH!"

**"SURPRISE IT'S A GAY BASH!" Yells everyone.**

The whole area is covered with rainbows, men wearing tight pants.

"Look around you Sesshomaru everything the light touches is gay." Says Inuyasha.

**In the PR**

"See all Sesshomaru needed was to be surrounded by his queer peers." Says Inuyasha.

"Now come on." Pushes Inuyasha.

"Wow what a rear end." Says Elmer Fudd.

"Well well if it isn't Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you the demon realm." Says a demon.

Sesshomaru pulls him into a corner "Shove it what happens in the demon world stays in the demon world."

"Well technically Bathroom at bus stop not Demon realm ahhhhh" Sesshomaru throws him away then walks back to Elmer Fudd.

"Come on Sesshomaru dance!" Says Elmer

"I don't know how"

"Oh sure you do everyone knows how."

"Well." Sesshomaru spins around. "I looked dumb didn't I?"

"Don't be silly silly, that is reeeawy hot" Elmer says then all the gay people start doing it.

**In PR**

"Final I could be who I really was a gay Sesshomaru."

"I reawy reawy like you Sesshomaru" Says Elmer

"Oh an I umm reawy like you too." Sesshomaru says.

"shhh be very very quite I'm going to unleash your throbbing member from its weather prison."

Elmer goes down as Sesshomaru says "That's not really…ohhh…. That fells good."

**LATER AT THE GAY BASH**

"Oh I paccy!" Sesshomaru says to pacman. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing. This is juicy huh? Does your girlfriend know?" Pac-man asked.

"Listen Pac man, look your ex and my girlfriend are good friends but lets keep this between us. I mean there's no reason Mrs. Pac man needs to know I'm gay." Sesshomaru begs.

"Oh sweetie I think she already knows." Pac man puts a bow on his head and walks away.

"You and Pac man huh? You wouldn't be the first fruit he ate." Laughs Jaken.

"Jaken don't you understand? If that Big Mouth Tranny tells my girlfriend that I'm gay I'm out. OH MY GOD SHE"S GOING TO FREAK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" Looks at a hole in the wall it says: GLORY GLORY HALLELUJAH. "I wonder what this is for."

**PR**

"Man you should have seen me on the dance floor I was dancing." Says Kouga, A Penis enters through the side of the room. "Ohh hello you're a funny Fella, what's your name?" Kouga then sniffs it and pokes it making it go up and down.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"What a party those gay guys left the set much cleaner than it was before." Says Kagome. The whole set shines.

"Look Sesshomaru just call her." Says Jaken. "You girlfriend needs to know that you love mangina.

"Sesshomaru thank god you called, that evil demon is lowering me into a pit of poisonous cobras!" Yells Sesshomaru girlfriend.

"Yeah well look before we talk about your problems there is something I have to tell you…"

A snake bites her "THESE SNAKES ARE GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!"

"Ssshh sweetheart let me just get this out I'mmmm I'm gay."

"AHH THERE EA… what? Your gay?"

"Ummm yeah but I'm still going to save you."

"THE HELL YOU ARE! I do not want to be saved from some ass raping, fart loving fairy boy so you can just fly your flash rocket to taco land for all I care GOODBYE!"

"Wait wait!" She drops the phone into the snake pit. Sesshomaru is shocked and walks out side.

"Now that I am gay I know what I must do." Sesshomaru announces.

"Get some Leather pants?" Asks Naraku.

"Use unnecessary hand gestures?" Asks Miruko

"No I'm on a never ending quest to find A BOYFRIEND!" Sesshomaru yells!

**PR**

"So Sesshomaru finally found a new purpose in life, and like all fairy tale endings I'm sure he'll live happily ever after, until god cases him into the fiery pits of hell that is, but until then he'll be happy." Says Kagome.

**PR**

God is sitting in a chair. "That Kagome is such a bitch. I love the gays, come on their adorable, and using all those hair gel products, tahts just fancy that's what that is, hahahhahah." A Penis enters through the side of the room. "What the, hello you're a funny fella" Sniffs it. "What's your name." God pokes it.

Kazer Dragon: I hope you enjoyed it I think that's my longest chapter yet. Well Sesshomaru your bipolar… I mean soo gay. Wait where did I get the idea that he was gay? Well that took a long time two hours! See yah!


	17. LL: Racists and Lesbians

Kazer Dragon: One Video game and a bunny dragon later and I can finally work on my fan fiction. I'm getting lazy I know. I think I might do 2 a week from now on… that is if my friends don't kill me for it. I finally figured out how to do this chapter so here it is I hope it works out like it is in my mind!

**To my Friends Brittany and Nicole I got it done and mixed your ideas in a weird way! **

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**LL: Racists and Lesbians oh MY!**

"It's time for the show that melts your brain and warps your questions! Time for **LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candlelight. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day to you today I got a letter…"

"It looks like its written in your handwriting…" Says Dave the Announcer.

"QUIET ANNOUNCER OR I"LL TURN YOUR CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFIN BLUEBERRY!"

"How does that make any sense?" Announcer Dave asks.

"It doesn't now its says: Can you please explain racists and lesbians?"

"Bad grammar too now I know you wrote it."

"Well I'll tell you a story, in the original Inuyasha they wanted to make Kikyo black cause there wasn't enough black people in Anime, so they got all the actors to the Higurashi shrine for a welcome days. They were staying over to get to know each other."

"Wait wouldn't Kagome turn out black too then?"

"One her soul was the only thing reincarnated, two MY BEEPING SHOW!"

**Higurashi Shrine (Its in a style again with a again private room!)**

**PR**

"The moment I met my new cast mates I felt they were just like my family… only much more poorer." Kagome says.

* * *

"OH what a cute cat! Want a fish little fella?" Shippo pats Kilala.**PR**

Meow meow mmmeeow mmeeeeow meoowww merrwww

(Kilala not a cat! Kilala here to destroy them all! And eat their children!)

* * *

Kagome looks at Inuyasha. _Oh boy somebody hot! And what a nice ass! _"Hi there I'm Kagome I'm from amateur Anime porn."

"I'm Inuyasha," Kagome looks at Inuyasha crouch, "I'm on a never ending quest to save my dead girlfriend!"

"WHAT! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome pulls out a razor blade and cuts herself.

**PR**

"Cutting makes the pain go away." Kagome giggles.

* * *

**Later that day**

"You know I'd stick and stir anyone of these broods, but you what I really wish we had one of those hot black chicks." Says Naraku to Jaken.

The front doors bang open with a black Kikyo saying "Bling bling Kikyo's in the house"

"Wow, I'm pretty good at this, I… wish we had a twelve year old girl and a donkey." Naraku looks at the doors.

Still looking

Still looking

Still looking

"Damn"

Everyone goes to meet Kikyo.

"I'm glad your finally here, would you be a dear and fetch my bags servant girl?" Asks Kagome.

Kikyo's mouth is wide open. "Excuse me, what did you just call me."

"Oh many pardons or my bad," Does the quote thing with her fingers. "What do you people call yourself these days creamy, bouncy, blackly?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH OH MY GOD SHE THINKS YOUR OUR SERVANT CAUSE YOU BLACK! HAHAHAHA THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY MISERABLE LIFE HAHAHAA SWEET! I LOVE RACISM!" Laughs Jaken.

Naraku is holding Kikyo and Kagome apart. But squeezing Kagome breast.

"OH NOYOU CRAZY! LET ME LOSE NOW! YOU DON"T EVEN NOW WHO YOU BE STEPPIN ON." Yells Kikyo.

"Help someone she's attacking me like I was the English language." Kagome pleas.

"Oh it is on." Grabs Naraku's finger and throws him aside.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BEEP. I"LL TEAR YOU VAGINA OUT AND HANG YOU FROM YOUR BEEP BEEPING OVARIES! BEEP BEEP BEEP YOU BEEP." You hear from inside on of those cartoon fighting dust circle thing-a-ma-bob.

**PR**

"Now what was that bitch thinking, Kikyo isn't a slave to nobody, cept maybe the soul keepers." Says Kikyo.

* * *

Kikyo is putting a breast back into her bra. "You best stay outta my way bitch or you going to be dead." Turns and looks at Kagome, Kagome turns around and runs into a wall.

**PR**

Kagome has a broken nose and 2 black eyes. "I was so upset about what Kikyo had done, I thought those people picked Banjos not fights."

* * *

**PR**

"After the fight things got super uncomfortable, you could like total cut the tense with a… +6 sword!" Sesshomaru said. He gets tears in his eyes. "Why is this happening, we where such good friends to start"

* * *

**PR**

"Its like this right, because of that damn Kagome bitch, everybody thought Kikyo was a loose cannon, now Kikyo might be loose but she's not no cannon. I needed to make things right and quick." Kikyo said.

* * *

"BLING BLING."

Naraku walks up to the door. "12 year old girl and a donkey… Damn."

Kikyo is standing there with a pile of beer, vodka, wine, whiskey well you get the point.

"Oh yeah check it out Kikyo bought us a whole but load of booze." Miruko checks it out. "YEAH!"

Sango hits Miruko out of the way. "Hell's yeah."

**MEANWHILE IN KAGOME'S ROOM**

"I wonder what girls have in their rooms, what's this it's a big doll with no clothes on and it has a picture of Inuyasha on the head. Its wearing no pants either and his pee pee seems to up in the air… I wonder what else… what's this seems to be made out of rubber." Holds up a Dildo. "Wow lets be friends, I'll call you horny cause your pointy like a horn." Shippo says. "Now I can fight demons with my awesome horny rubber and the girls will say wow your so horny it makes us all smile!" Starts swinging it around like a sword!

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Hey Imp great news, Kikyo just bought us an insane amount of alcohol… are you defecating into a melon?" Asks Naraku.

"Wow this is weird." Jaken is sitting on a melon pooping into it. "I guess if I just waited an hour I could have just blamed this on the booze right? … Hey listen lets just party!"

Sango is doing beer bombs; Shippo smells the whiskey and says "Smells like mommy's kisses", Miruko sucks up helium and then falls down hitting his head on a table, everyone starts yelling :"I CAN"T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!", They had Smurfs in a closed off circle hands tied together with swords and they yell "KILL KILL".

**OUT SIDE IN THE POOL (YES SHE HAS A POOL. MY STORY!)**

**PR**

"I was trying to enjoy myself but I felt like I wasn't wanted, Kikyo kept putting up her hand but I couldn't tell cause it got all blurry she could have been waving or giving me the victory sign or a thumbs up or like this," Hold up the middle finger, "Ohhh" Kagome looked down sad.

* * *

"Kikyo I want to apologize." Kagome said entering the pool.

"You can apologize by shut the BEEP up."

"I don't blame you for being mad Kikyo, after all you people do have terrible tempers."

**PR**

"Oh this is one messed up apology and the bitch just kept on going…"

* * *

"And it must be so frustrating that you're not as buoyant as other people."

**PR**

"And going."

* * *

"Heck two separate water fountains mean shorter lines for everyone"

**PR**

"And they she said something that explained it all."

* * *

"And grandpa always makes us cut up those plastic 6-pack holders so they wont get into your blowholes. Grandpa is so wise."

**PR**

" Blowholes, Did you hear that Fan fictioners blowholes, oh man I can't be mad at Kagome she's just an idiot who's been listening to her racist Grandpa for way too long its not her fault."

* * *

"Girl Kikyo is going to teach you how to open up your mind and your mouth."

"OH MY GOD!" says the guys (I can finally use my song!)

Kagome: What is this think in my mouth. Its slippery and its slimy. Traveling down my slender, virgin, pink oesophagus some black chicks tongue. Its such a new sensation.

Miruko is taping it, and Sesshomaru is reading Cosmo.

Kikyo: I got a mayonnaise mama on my licking hole and we've only just begun.

Kagome: Its really quite trilling.

Kikyo: That's right now you'll know.

Kagome: I think I taste a filling.

Kikyo: and it's solid gold.

Kagome: I never dreamed I would be so willing to let myself go.

Kikyo: Tell me about it I'm totally frenching a racist hoe.

Kagome: This black chicks tongue what a wonderful feeling.

Kikyo: Dam where this bitch get her earrings.

Kikyo + Kagome: I've never had so much fun as with this black chicks tongue!

Miruko: How cool is this we've only been here a day and I've already found myself in a three way…

**NEXT MORNING**

"How was your night Kagome." Sango asked.

"It was Magical."

"You think what happened last night was magical, I mean it would be magical if you were violated by a magician."

**PR**

"See I haven't really got a big part so instead of being the demon slayer I can definitely be the BITCH!" Sango yells.

* * *

Sango hugs Kagome "Its not your fault… well not completely."

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"I WAS VIOLATED I WANT KIKYO GONE!" Kagome yells to the producers.

Mumble Mumble

"I don't know if a tequila brunch would help I guess it's worth a try."

They start pouring shots of tequila, and everything happens again only with Mexican hats.

"THAT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA I WAS VIOLATED AGAIN!" Kagome yells to the producers. "I WANT KIKYO GONE!"

**IN KIKYO'S ROOM**

"You got to be shitting me you saying she claims I violated her! I never met anybody you didn't want to kiss Kikyo except maybe papa…"

"And now the producers are asking us to vote" Says Sango.

"SAY WHAT!"

"On weather or not we feel safe keeping you in the house."

"SAY WHAT!"

**PR**

"This is some F'ed up S I was so mad I was suck like this for three hours." Kikyo has her index finger up waving it back and fourth.

* * *

"You know this vote is total crap, she was totally into it, you saw us tongue banging"

"Sorry if I vote you out now I am one step closer to the million dollars." Says Naraku.

"Million dollars? You know this isn't one of them shows right? There are no prizes but a pay check."

**PR**

"Ahh Silly Kikyo, She'll never win the million dollars with that attitude." Said Naraku.

* * *

"Sorry babe gotta do what you gotta do I'm working the angles."

"Fine vote me off, they'll just get some other minority to replace me most likely a Mexican I hope you like beans and illegal relatives hiding in your drawers ass hole!" Kikyo walks off.

"So Then they vote Kikyo off and replace her with some white bitch." Leanne Says.

**"That was umm some story." Dave said.**

"Mine was so much more interesting you have no idea what I cut."

"Which Was?"

**CUT OUT SCENES THAT DIDN"T FIT!**

**PR**

"Was it just me or was Kagome looking for attention all night?" Inuyasha says

* * *

"Check out my Nipple ring Inuyasha," Kagome shows her breasts.

"Your standing under the missile toe." Kagome shows her breast again.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I"LL CUT MY FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Kagome yells under a guillotine cutter while Inuyasha watchs Tv, he only turns the channel and she cuts it off stands up and shows her breast while Jaken poops inside her head.

**Kagome is crying in her room.**

Meowww Meowww Kilala

(Is Time for first battle!)

"Don't worry Kilala things will be so much better once we kick that mean Kikyo off." Picks Kilala up and pets her.

Meowww meow meeeoww meow

(Say Kilala three times to accept challenge)

"Really Kilala (1), I've never thought of it that way."

**PR**

"Could that thing be right, was my grandfather actually a racist bastard and was I really sounding like him."

* * *

"But Kilala, my grandfather has always taught me…"

Meoww meowww meeeooow meeowww

(Say Kilala one more time then I will kill you slowly)

"Well that is true I did come here to experience new things, so I really should keep a open mind."

Meowww meowwww meow meeeeeeoow meow meow

(I demand you accept my challenge. Say my name Bitch!)

"Thanks little friend now I need to stop this vote." Kagome leaves.

MEOW MEEOW MEOOWWW MEEOOOWWWWWW

(Wait, NO! SAY MY NAME ONE MORE TIME AND BATTLE)

Miruko Enters, "Get off the bed Kilala."

Meow meow meow meow

(That'll do pervert that'll do)

Kilala grows huge and starts to slice Miruko.

"WHAT THE FUC…."

**"I can see why that was cut." Dave Says**

"One more!"

**Kagome enters her room seeing Shippo waving a Dildo.**

"Where did you get that Shippo?"

"It was under the bed."

"You know your suppose to stab holes with it."

"What holes?"

"Like this one." Points to her…

**"ALRIGHT WERE DONE!" Dave Yells**

"Wait I swear it isn't bad."

"NO THIS ONES DONE!"

_Whats so wrong about him ramming it into a mouse hole?_

Kazer dragon: That took a long time. I hope it made you laugh it should be the last one. Man If I wrote Inuyasha just think of all the adventures they would have… I'm getting a new idea for a mini series! Longest one yet! Now I'm going to bed cause I'm sick and I have school!


	18. Inuyasha Muffins!

Kazer Dragon: Sniff… thanks Nicole I feel so good now… but you know I like the rude reviews too! It makes me want to write more! Cause then it just annoys them. Well I mightas post this today cause I just installed a new CD-RW into my computer and now I'm downloading some program. Anyway I don't own Inuyasha but if I did he would be a muffin!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha Muffins!**

Its an retirement village and out of the freezer comes a muffin the person carries it places it on the tray with a another muffin…

"Hey Hi there I'm Kagome the chocolate chip muffin!" Says Kagome

"Who dares wake me up from my sleep!"

"I do I just wanna talk I was justed baked!"

"Oh I'm Inuysaha the Carrot muffin! I'm going to be the most powerful muffin in the world!"

"Why would you like that?" Asked Kagome.

"Cause Naraku killed my love Kikyo say you look just like her."

"Really? How long have you been in the freezer?"

"10 of the most horrible hours of my life!" Inuyasha shudders muffin style and loses some crumbs.

"I've never heard of someone being in the freezer for 10 hours! Who is this Naraku guy?"

"He's the evil mould he kills muffins like crazy then absorbs them into his body to make himself strong!"

Gasp from Kagome. "How can he do that? How do you plan to fight him?"

"With this." He loses more crumbs to reveal a huge piece of carrot.

"How can it be so big?"

In the distance you hear "Its getting hot in here…so hot take off all your flour!"

A banana muffin and a little bran muffin is placed on the same plate.

"Hi I'm Shippo the bran muffin my father was killed by this huge toothless man."

"Well if I ever see him I'll get him!" Says Kagome.

"He's right behind you!" Says Inuyasha.

A huge man with no teeth reach for Shippo

"Yummy bran I need my Fibre almost as good as prunes!"

"No you don't" Kagome shakes off a chocolate chip and it lands on his arm.

"AHH I'm allergic…" Falls on the floor with his eyes rolled back.

"Nice shot now I'll be your friend forever and ever!" Shippo yells.

"Mmmm those chocolate chips look sweet can I take a taste?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha shakes and looses some more crumbs.

"Sorry didn't know you were an item I'm Miruko the banana muffin. Sure you don't want to shake on my banana's my little chocolate chip?"

"No thanks I'm Kagome." She looks at Inuyasha. "He's Inuyasha."

A person places a muffin on the table that was in the trash.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells at the half eaten chocolate chip muffin while it being is put down.

"Join me Inuyasha we can die together!" Kikyo says.

"I must avenge you first…"

"You will fail and join me in hell…" Someone grabs Kikyo.

"KIKYO!"

"Forget her look at that one." Says Shippo pointing at Table 4.

Everyone ate every muffin at the table but one. Some one picked it up and placed it on the plate.

" I'm Sango the Raisin muffin. This is my good friend Kilala the cat shrink dink. Only she gets bigger when exposed to heat, were all that's left of table 4" Kilala meows. "My brother betrayed us all!"

"Say can I ask you something?" Asks Miruko winking.

"Sure what is it?" Sango replies.

"Are those Raisins sun dried or the ones you get in bulk?"

"Their farmer's market."

"No wonder they're bigger than normal." Miruko gets hit with a flying raisin. "Well if it makes you feel better Naraku cursed my family, he put spores into our batter not we have a whole in us!"

"Yes and I'll do the same to all of you!" Naraku laughs evilly.

"Oh no you won't!" Inuyasha yells and falls on Naraku.

"Damn you Inuyasha I'll be back!" Naraku flies away like mould.

Someone picks Inuyasha back up.

"What will be our next muffin adventure?" Asks Kagome.

Kazer Dragon: Only I know I hope you liked my Inuyasha Summary on the first season acted out as muffins! Next chapter Sess. and Kouga enter and Kagome gets kidnapped! How will their muffin powers help them! See you next time!

Eric: Leanne you got to stop smoking crack

Leanne: I don't just cause I think the Easter bunny is a bunny dragon!

Eric: No one likes demon eggs…

Leanne: I would come on a Bunny Dragon lays eggs and it can fly from house to house.

Eric: …No Leanne that's just wrong!

Leanne: I'll show you in my next fan fiction how the Easter bunny was really made.

**REIVEW AND HELP ME PROVE ERIC WRONG THAT THE EASTER BUNNY IS A BUNNY DRAGON!**


	19. Things they wouldn't say!

Kazer Dragon: I'm so angry with people doing these so-called funny things but them not being funny! At least mine are scary and weird and sometimes funny, plus you don't have to watch the show to read them. So I'll show you how its done Leanne style!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Things they wouldn't say (Leanne Style!)**

**Sesshomaru**

"Man I wish Jaken would leave so I can have Rin to have sex with me and pose in those cute little outfits, like the leather one, God that makes me so hot."

"So… you follow Kouga right? How about you follow me into my ass! No I'm not going to kill you, all you have to do is oil up, put on some straps, many some whipped cream all over you body I bet you got some huge sexy muscles… then dance while your naked and shake that nice firm ass you got from running yesss that tight muscled ass I've got a whip… Hey where are you going!"

Looks at his sword. "It doesn't cut, I wonder what would happen if I put it up my… OH YAH THANK YOU DADDY!"

Watches Inuyasha's group. "Miruko why don't you come over here and feel my ass?"

"I love human kids, especially in the pants!"

"Inbreeding isn't so bad Inuyasha."

"Jaken I'm replacing you with Pepito the Spanish sex midget now get out…Wait first give me my dild… I mean the two- headed staff."

**Inuyasha**

"Say Kagome lets so fuck over there in the trees."

"Miruko how come you never try to feel up my ass?"

"Hey Kagome I got a new sword to show you, I just oiled it."

"Hey Kagome can you get a stick over there… no not that one, one lower their dryer… ohhh yeah that's the one." Looks at her ass.

"How come humans don't dress as sexy as demons? I mean demons have barely any clothes at all. Kagome why are angry? Hey come on, I can look I've never touched!"

**Kagome**

When she is pulled down the well by the demon in the first episode. "Oh boy I hope she feels me up, come on give me a little squeeze."

"Hey Inuyasha I'm going to go bathe, over there where no one can see or hear me, I hope some big strong demon doesn't take my innocence away."

"Say Naraku, how about we fool around for a shard or two whatdoya stay?"

"Why do demons always take me, they could at least rape me or something, maybe they are all gay that's why they only want Inyasha, I bet they just want to ram him and use his sword for kinky sex! I'd think they'd want a girl wearing a short skirt but nooo."

**Miruko**

"Hey Sango, how about I suck on your hole?"

"Sango how about we make some babies? Together we can repopulate your village."

"Hey Inuyasha nice ass! How about you hump me like a dog."

"mmm…Mangina!"

"You know you're an ugly bitch, seriously. If you were a women I'd beat you. I mean not even a vibrator would enter that vigina. If you suck a carrot up there I bet it would rot. Ever consider a eating disorder?" He's talking to a striper.

"Would you ever consider lipo suction?" he asks Sango.

**Shippo**

"mmm Panties!"

"Kagome? Can you teach me to use my little man?"

"Did you cast fox fire in your pants Inuyasha?"

"Hey everyone I humped a dog!"

"Hey everyone I humped Leanne but then she beat me and used me for salve labour and made me sew her 10 000 sets of shoes to sell to the NBA and made my fingers bleed then these salve kids from China came over and transformed into some huge fighting robot Chinese kids and then started destroying the shoes then she offered me honour and I killed it then we took the kids and tied them to the feet of the NBA and made millions of dollars then Leanne spent it all on anime!" Shows a paper hat. "I got my honour in hat form!" Says honour on it.

**Kilala**

Meow meow meow meoooww meoooow.

(How come the producers didn't make me talk.)

Hiss hiss hisssssss grrrrrrrrrr his hissss

(If they can make these weak fucking demons talk why not me.)

grrrrrr meow hisss meow grrr rawww

(When I get my pay I'm so going to kill them all.)

meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

("THEY WILL MEET MY PIKACHU CHAINSAW ARMY!")

MEOWWWHAHAHAHA

**MYOGA**

"Yummy Period blood!"

"Hey girls I can suck a lot!"

"Oh boy I love dried blood."

"Oh no I think that guy had STD's, OH NO AIDS!"

"AHHH don't crush me." He's between Inuyasha's fingers. "Can't breath, dieing, let go need air, I hope you drown in fire you bastard!"

Kazer Dragon: More later with the bad guys! See that's how you do it right. Did you know that this fan fiction was going to be a series? That it was going to have a plot related to Inuyasha…Wow I wonder sometimes if I smoked pot when I wrote some of this.


	20. THE SERIES WEEK 1

Kazer Dragon: GOOD GOLLY MOLLY! I got an idea, an idea so crazy that when I put it together you will…do something! I don't own Inuyasha but if I did these would happen…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 1**

**DAY 1**

"Kagome its time to go… what are you people doing?" Inuyasha asks walking into the girl's side of the hut.

"Ohhh, I'm singin' in the porridge, I'm singin' in the porridge, I'm singin' in the POOORRIDGE, and I'm wearing no pants!" Kagome has a banjo over her privates and is in a tub full of porridge.

"HA! Are there any **FOOLS **that wish to challenge me to a motorized Squirrel race?" Asks Shippo on a motorized Squirrel car.

"There's only enough peanut butter for the front part of my body!" Said Sango covered in Peanut butter.

"THANK GOD! OH MY…" Inuyasha holds Miruko back from running in.

"What the?" Inuyasha asks.

**DAY 2**

Kagome lying in a bed. You hear Lick lick. She wakes up and…

"Ahhh, I-iuyasha? W-what are you doing?" Lick Lick "HAHAHAHAAH ah Oh my." Lick lickkk lick lick "C'mon Inuyasha cut that out eeek heehee giggle." Lick lick

Inuyasha is holding a puppy licking her feet. YOU SICKO! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING.

**DAY 3**

"Sigh I'm so freakin bored." Says Sango.

"So take off your clothes." Kagome says.

"Umm Excuse me?" Sango asks.

"You said you were bored." Kagome winks.

"So to alleviate my boredom. I should strip naked? Makes sense to me!"

"Yah you guys are always torching us by only showing particle nudity take it off!" Yells Miruko.

"RIGHT TIME TO STRIP!" Yells Sango.

"WOOHO!" Yells Kagome!

Sango blushes and slowly starts to pull off her shorts…

"What the hell are you doing girl! Just strip already!" Yells Miruko.

Sango gets angry. "For your information Miruko…some people get turned on when the striper seems to be virgin…"

"BWA HA HA YOU A VIRGIN!" Miruko cuts in laughing.

"It's not that farfetched!" Yells Sango.

"Oh. Come on now… when did you lose it anyway? When you were twelve thirteen?" Asks Kagome.

"Look, you could continue making fun of me. Or you can shut up and let me take my clothes off… then we can invite a dozen well-endowed guys and being to partake in a booze-filled orgy that everyone will enjoy." Sango says.

"Ohhh, why didn't you say so I'll be quiet!" Miruko says getting a chair.

**ONE ORGY LATER**

"That was fun." Sango says.

"Sure was." Miruko says.

"Yeah that was the best orgy ever!" Leanne says.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm Leanne the writer see I need a 3rd girl for my story and well here I am, I needed to have a girl with big breasts and Nicole said she was against sex scenes so here I am."

"So this is going to have a plot?" Asks Shippo on a pile of Panties.

"Yup, even though right now it doesn't seem like it, it is going to be full of adventures that if they ever did on the show they'd get sued by every parent in the world!" Leanne is a flying demon with wings like an angle. "So… yeah lets all have another orgy and start a crazy adventure tomorrow."

**DAY 4**

Everyone is sitting at a lemonade stand.

"So what's this about I thought it was suppose to be about wacky adventures?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Well I've only got 25 reviews and I need more or else I'll stop posting so where selling lemonade for 1$ but no one seems to be buying."

"Maybe if you striped Leanne they would buy some." Says Miruko.

"Yeah then I'll do some jumping jacks and pour lemonade on me."

"You just did that Leanne, and you striped at some grandma's house too."(That did happen I did strip at my friends grandma's place BTW). Says Shippo.

"Well, have some lemonade."

"Thanks."

….

**DAY 5**

"Wow that's so cool Leanne." Inuyasha says to Leanne.

"What's so cool?" Asks Kagome.

"Oh, I was just showing Inuyasha my special ability to instantly switch my look from normal to really sexy. Watch." Leanne is wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. "Normal." Ping. "Sexy!" The shirt turns tight and the shorts become too short "See?"

"ohhh I wanna try it." Kagome pings. But ends up an ugly monster with a huge head and fish eyes for eyes. "How was that?"

"Never again Kagome." Inyasha says on the floor.

**DAY 6**

"Hey, Sango." Kagome asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time… when you said…"

"_It's lunch time… I made us some chicken sandwiches."_

"Then I said…"

"_Cool, I'm starved."_

"…And then…"

_They are sitting under a tree. "Yummy" "Thank you"_

"…Do you remember?"

"Yeah that was an hour ago." Sango says.

"Ahh… if I could return to that time… when we were young at heart, and eating chicken sandwiches."

"Kagome that's the eighth time you've remembered that knock it off." Said Leanne Reading a sex book.

**DAY 7**

"I so happy you came…I have something to say…something that might surprise you. After all we've been best friends since childhood. All that time I believed I could live with us just being friends…

But I was fooling myself

I..

I lov…

I LOVE YOU I always have! And I need to know if you love me too!"

"Leanne?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Why are you talking to that billiard ball?"

Wind sounds

"Wasn't this supposed to have a plot?" Asks Inuyasha.

"It does I'm introducing the people into important facts."

"That we're sex crazed and your making us naked and in the oddest situations?"

"No that's just me trying to be funny, look the next one will have a crazy adventure…"

Kazer Dragon: Yes it will have a plot! Well I'm going back to the tractor to think about the next day of Leanne's Inuyasha Adventures… Name in progress.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME A KOOKY IDEA! OR ANYTHING!**


	21. THE SERIES WEEK 2

Kazer Dragon: Remember when you read this… that anything can happen. Its only silly, that's it, so turn off your brain and enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha you better thank your lucky starts that I don't!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 2 **

**DAY 8**

"This is it." Pulls on a long glove.

"Finally my time has come." Pulls on a skirt.

"I will do the impossible." Ties up a small top.

"HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE SERIES!" Yells Leanne on stage.

"Take it off!" Yells someone in the back.

"WELL ARE YOU READY!"

"For what?" Asks Inuyasha.

…

…

…

"You know… stuff." Leanne replies.

"Ahh."

**LATER THAT DAY (Well its really morning)**

"Hey Kagome notice anything different about me?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Is it the outfit made out of live hedgehogs?"

"What? Nooo, stupid! I got a hair cut!" Has a Hedgehog on his head and A big one on this chest covering privates!

"Of course."

"What's cool is, they let me keep all the hair they cut off!"

"Huh? But you just got a trim right? I thought they only did that if they cut off a lot…"

Inuyasha dumps a bag of hair the fills the entire hut.

Leanne jumps out and says, "HAIR FIGHT!"

Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif, Fwif (They are throwing hair at each other I don't know what sound hair makes when you throw it.)

**5 minutes later**

"Did you three have a hair fight?" Asks Sango when she sees Kagome and Inuyasha coughing up hairballs and Leanne eating grass.

**DAY 9**

"Say anyone seen Inuyasha?" Asks Kagome.

Sango, Miruko and Shippo are playing Sorry.

"He's in Leanne's hut." Says Sango.

"They've been locked in there for the past four hours." Miruko says jumping Shippo's piece.

"Ah… I see… Inuyasha has been…

LOCKED IN A HUT WITH LEANNE FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS!" Kagome Yells.

"That's what we said." Says Shippo.

Kagome runs to Leanne's hut and…

"I must say you were PRETTY good! Practice often and you'll have it down in no time." Say Leanne coming out of her hut with Inuyasha and they're both sweaty and Leanne only has a bra on.

WHUMP Kagome Faints.

**30 minutes later**

"What were you doing with Inuyasha in your hut Leanne!" Kagome asks angrily!

"Aww… I can't say its too embarrassing…"

"Leanne… TELL me you weren't doing… THAT!" Kagome asks.

"Well…" Leanne Blushes. "I'm sorry I'm afraid we were…"

Kagome cracks in anime style.

"Teaching each other dirty words in different era's" Leanne Smiles.

Kagome is seething in anger.

"…But if you mind that much we won't… Kagome? What's wrong? Did you think it was something el-URK!"

Kagome Bashes Leanne on the head with a huge log! "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Wait a minute… If that's all you did, how come you two looked a little worn out when you left the hut?" Kagome asked.

"I'll fill this one. It's because we spent the last ten minutes having wild sex." Inuyasha says winking.

WHUMP Kagome faints again!

"Actually, we were just jumping on the bed." Inuyasha says. "You'll believe anything I say won't you?"

**DAY 10**

Leanne and Kagome are sitting at a table drinking fruit juice.

Kagome is yelling at Leanne.

Leanne sips her drink and makes a sarcastic remark.

Kagome slams her hand on the table and Leanne says something.

Kagome slaps Leanne.

Leanne tackles Kagome knocking down the table.

They're both punching each other.

"What's going on?" Asks Kaede.

"Oh it looks like Kagome and Leanne had another one of their arguments." Says Sango.

"I wish they would have pulled more off…"Says Miruko him and Inuyasha are drooling.

"They do this every day." Says Sango.

"I'm sorry." Says Leanne.

"M' sorry." Says Kagome.

"Was my fault I overreacted."

"I didn't consider your feelings."

"It okay. I'm fine now."

"Me too"

"More fruit juice?"

" 'Kay"

**DAY 11**

"Hey Sango,"

"Yeah Leanne."

"I think I located the rubber orange…"

"THAT'S IT I WISH TO COMPLAIN!" A woman that's pudgy, beehive haired and butterfly glasses shows up.

"This Fan Fiction is insulting to women! It depicts them as sleazy weirdoes, social rejects and airheads! It's infuriating! And the character's looks like stereotypes! Just a bunch of busty, anorexic BARBIE dolls!"

"Ok we could start featuring pudgy, beehive haired ladies with butterfly glasses that constantly complain." Says Leanne as her and Sango walk away.

"OHHH! THAT WOULD REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

**DAY 12**

"Ohhh Sango"

"Yes Leanne"

"I think I've located…"

"ARG I'M ANGRY! ARRRRGGGG…"

"Not again!"

"THIS FAN FICTION MAKES LESBIANS LOOK BAD!" Says an ugly Lesbian.

"It does?" Asks Sango.

Leanne sighs. "I guess we should get to the bottom of this…"

"I'm straight." Says Sango.

"I'm Bisexual everyone knows that (NOT IN REAL LIFE I'M STRAIGHT!)… So I doubt it's my fault…That must be…"

"KAGOME!" They both point at Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome enters the room.

"STOP MAKING LESBIANS LOOK BAD!" Leanne Yells and Kagome blinks.

"There, it always feels nice to keep people happy…Say where's the protester?" Asks Leanne

"I shot her out of a cannon!" Says Sango.

"Wait I'm not a…."

**DAY 13 (Being the writer rocks!)**

"Ohhh Sango darling."

"Yes Leanne."

"I think I found the big orange…"

"THAT'S IT I CAN REMAIN SLIENT NO LONGER!" Says a woman with spiky hair. "I AM A CIRITIC AND I MUST COMPLAIN!"

"Oh fer the love of…" Leanne falls down anime style with Sango.

"LEANNE is BIG BUSTED! And she's unlikeable! She's unlikeable because she's BIG BUSTED! AND THIS FAN FICTION ISN"T FUNNY… Because Leanne's unlikeable and BIG BUSTED! And Leanne is only words. Leanne is a WORD CHARATER!"

"Umm excuse me but… how can I be big busted and only words?"

Kilala talks in cat language. (We wish to apologize profusely for that horrible joke. We would also like to apologize for cutting into this day so we could apologize for that joke. We now return you to the excitement already in progress.)

"How come all fan fiction can't be nice anyway." Says a very beat up Critic.

"Bah, I have no time to waste on you! I have to go fight the evil negaverse." Says Leanne in a sailor moon outfit.

"Your confusing yourself with sailor moon again!" Points out Sango.

"Now lets go rap Yu-Gi-Oh!" Leanne Yells.

**DAY 14**

"Heather… I mean Kagome!" Yells Leanne in a leather suit.

"What is it your honour?"

"I think…I…"

…

…

"You know I don't even remember what we were doing." Leanne says.

"Neither do I." Kagome adds.

…

"I guess we'll have to cancel it then…" Kagome says.

"Yeah…what a pity I was really looking forward to it…"

"GIRLS THE POPE GAVE HIS APPROVEAL…" Sango rides in on a motorized squirrel.

"Sorry, Sango we're not doing it now." Leanne Says.

"Aww then what am I going to do with all this tartar sauce then?" Asks Sango holding up two cans of tartar sauce.

"We can still use it if you know what I mean…" Leanne Winks…

Kazer Dragon: One more week done! Review please! I seriously don't know where I'm going with this…


	22. THE SERIES WEEK 3

Kazer Dragon: Graduation is Friday and my birthday is on the 9th so I won't be doing any new ones until Monday or Tuesday. This is only for fun! If you giggle, laugh or get scared I've done my job. Guess what I'm going to be 18! I can go into sex stores now! SilverBlood666 thank you for your nice review if you flame please state a reason! And I'm not going into any detail so its only T, or if I do you have to think dirty!

**BRITTANY, BRITTANY AND MEGHAN ALL HELPED ME WITH THIS ONE!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES WEEK 3 DAY 15**

Kagome is in a store. She goes to the electronic section.

"Hi my friends birthday is coming up, she's an electronic freak can you give me any idea's on what to get her?"

"I got something it just came in, it's a fax machine, but it also has a ton of other features!" Hands a box over to Kagome. "The name Fax was copyrighted so they called it some thing else…"

"The fux machine? Oh it even comes with phone fux!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" Yells an angry mother covering her child's ears.

"I hope its quiet her last one made a lot of noise. This fux machine comes with a lot of stuff, like internet fux and fux accessories."

"That's Blasphemy!" Says nun walking by.

"Look it even has holes so you could connect other fux machines to it."

"Excuse me miss." Says a store security person.

"What's wrong?"

"Your making a scene come with me…"

"I only wanted to buy a fux machine for all of my friends to share…"

**30 Minutes later**

"Tell me again why I had to pick you up from the department store?" Inuyasha asks.

"I only tried to buy Leanne a fax machine…

**DAY 16**

"Where's Leanne today?" Asks Inuyasha.

"She's hanging out with her friends in the real word." Shippo replies.

"Well we need her she needs to come up with something wacky today." Inuyasha goes and finds Leanne in a hut with Meghan.

"So are you eating out today Meghan?" Leanne Asks.

"Yeah I'm so enjoying your period, but its a little runny today."

"Yeah and it looks like it has chunks too."

"You having fun with your banana today."

"Yeah but it gets suck in my throat a lot, but at least its hard today, I don't like the mushy ones. Would you like to eat some hard grapes."

"I like the soft ones."

"Aww man I bit too much banana and it broke. I hate it when that happens then it won't even stand up…"

Inuyasha has a confused look on his face and turns around saying. "Don't know, don't wanna know…"

"What's up with him? Its only chef Boyardee, green banana's and grapes." Asks Meghan.

"Don't ask me maybe he thought we were doing something else."

**DAY 17 INUYASHA'S DIARY!**

Dear Diary,

Today I tried out for the Rockets Christmas Spectacular and they told me I couldn't join. It's been my dream ever since I was a little demon trying on mommy's dresses, wearing makeup and making out with little boys. Oh why did I get my leg shot off in Vietnam? Now I can never accomplish my dream of being on that stage, in front of an audience, dancing to the lights and being something I'm not…handicapped. But they said that I would fall that one leg wasn't enough and my woodenone could fly off and hurt people. All I want to do is wear that spandex and just dance, showing off my sexy hairless chest and my nice butt. Mommy said that when I get on the Rocket's show she'll buy me a new dress. Oh when will I get my dress and my first dance, my first kiss my…

"Inuyasha what are your writing about?" Asks Miruko eyeing the Diary.

"THERE MY DREAMS MINE!" Inuyasha closes the Diary.

"ooookkk." Miruko walks away.

**DAY 17**

"Look Leanne I know your loveable but everybody needs some time away from you to gain back the brain cells that ran away screaming." Says Sango and everyone else is nodding.

"FINE THEN I"LL JUST GO AND HAVE WILD SEX WITH THAT GUY OVER THERE!" Points to a guy in a field with no shirt on.

"Should we inform her about that guy?" Asks Miruko.

"Naw let her find out…" Kagome says.

"Say there what's your name?" Leanne says dragging her finger on his chest.

"Jeremy yours?"

"Leanne so you want to have wild sex in this field?"

"No thank's"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO ALL THIS!"

"Like this no."

"Well how about if I do this?" Leanne's pulls off her top. "Now do you want it…" Shakes his head no. Leanne strips down completely. "How about now?"

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Asks Lance Jeremy's boyfriend.

"Trying to get him to have wild sex with me."

"Well he's mine sweet thing so back off!" Lance gets ready the fight her.

"How about I get Meghan and we have a gay orgy?"

"Alright I like that idea…" Jeremy says and they all walk away.

"Watch Leanne find a way to get gay men into having an orgy… Lets go have a drink." Sango walks away.

"Yeah" Kagome walks away.

"Wait we're going to walk away from a four way gay orgy?" Miruko asks and Kagome and Sango stop.

"Yeah what the hell are we doing walking away!" Kagome says getting a seat.

"I'll get the video camera." Sango says.

"Woohoo!" Miruko and Inuyasha high five each other.

DAY 18 

Leanne stands there on your screen and yawns.

"GAHHHH I'M BORED!" She Yells.

She Jumps around saying "BORED, bored, bored, bored, BORED!"

She falls on the ground making a BONK sound and starts making noises with her tongue.

Gets a chair and sits down.

…

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG BORED BORED BORED BORED!"

Throws off her shirt. "BORED BORED." Takes off the rest. "BORED BORED!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!" She runs toward a window.

Jumps out the window on the second story of a building still saying "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED"

THUD

Kagome and Sango were watching and have an anime sweat drop.

"Maybe we should have told her about the pen of Eelmonkeys that moved into are refrigerator?" Asks Kagome.

"I was going to, but this is a lot more interesting." Sango replies.

**DAY 19**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miruko, Sango, and Leanne are watching TV.

"Hi I'm a lamp." Says a Lamp.

On the TV you hear: "Nelly is having her period! That's why her head turned into that grizzly bear's."

Leanne thinks… "AHH! I"VE JUST HAD A STUNNING REVELATION!"

"What is it Leanne?" Asks Miruko.

"This show is TERRIBLE!"

On the TV: "Gee, Nelly you look like you just had sex in a car wash." Nelly: DO I?

"She's right it is!" Says Kagome.

"Do something Inuyasha!" Says Sango.

"Right! Let's see… what did my parents tell me to do in situations like this…"

Inuyuasha's Mother: "Remember Inuyasha… remember this well you shall need this knowledge if you ever find yourself watching a bad TV show…"

Inuyasha's Father: "Should such a thing happen, here's what you should do… change the channel! Always remember this."

"FRIENDS WE MUST SWIM THE ENGLISH CHANNEL!" Inuyasha yells.

"RIGHT!" They all reply.

Kilala in cat language. (And so they swam the English channel.)

"Whoa we sure did swim the English channel!" Leanne Says.

"Yup we sure did." Sango says.

…

"Anyway did it work?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Lets Check." Kagome turns on the TV.

On the TV: WE ARE THE LEMON BANANA SQUAD! FEAR OUR NIPPLES!

"The Lemon Banana squad is on…" Kagome says.

"I guess it did work!" Miruko says.

"But… I don't like this show." Sango says.

_SANGO DOESN"T LIKE THIS SHOW NOW WHAT! _Thinks Leanne

Kilala (TO BE CONTINUED! … Or maybe it won't be)

**DAY 20**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miruko, Sango, and Leanne are watching TV.

"I the lamp, would like to assure you all that this isn't just a copy and paste of the last episode." Says a Lamp.

"Leanne Permission to speak freely?" Asks Kagome.

"You don't need to ask permission Kagome." Leanne Says.

"Oh right… It's just that we seem to be in a bit of a rut. I mean we've been sitting here watching TV for eight days now."

"Eight day's huh that doesn't make sense but my fan fiction my rules."

"Yes… And twelve nights."

"I see."

"So what do you purpose we do?"

"How about something weird and unexpected happen?" Asks Miruko.

"I guess we better think of something weird and unexpected then…" Leanne thinks.

"PEOPLE! PAC MAN CAME TO LIFE, TURNED EVIL AND IS EATING THE LIVING ROOM!" Yells Sango running away.

"Will you pipe down Sango?" Says Miruko.

"We're trying to think of something weird and unexpected." Leanne says.

**DAY 21**

Shippo runs to Leanne hut crying.

"Aww what's wrong Shippo you worthless unwanted child?"

"Inuyasha picking on me!"

"Well don't worry how a bout I sing you a song it seems to work in the movies!"

"Alright"

"Now….you should stand up to him

Bullies are people who hate themselves

Abused at age six or molested at twelve.

So they pick on others

Isn't it odd. (A bunch of woodland creatures run into her hut)

Because their real quarrel is with god.

Whose afraid of a bully?

"Meee" Shippo sings and a bunch of wood creatures are in the hut now.

Not me.

For there are much better things to be afraid of

Like people of colour,

Or gay homo love.

So stand up to that bully

Stand tall and true.

Like Jesus stood up to those misguided Jews.

Now whose afraid of a bully?

"Not me… no not me!" Shippo sings

When you stand up to that bully.

"He'll flee!" Shippo

Yes he'll flee like the insecure little lousy coward he be!

"Thanks Leanne I'll go stand up Inuyasha!" Shippo leaves…

The wood land creatures start to leave.

Leanne slams the doors and window's closed. "Where do you all think your going were only getting started…"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Leanne Shippo said you gave him some…" Opens the door. "What's going on with all the animal blood and intestines?"

"Oh some demon came and I'm giving them CPR."

"With your crotch?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then…" Inuyasha leaves and Leanne starts going up and down again…(Wink Wink)

**LATER THAT DAY**

Leanne skipping around the village singing her song.

"Hi Lady Kaede how are you today?"

"Not good I need someone to help me give birth to this young unwed teenage girl."

"Oh I'll help!"

"That would be a dear help…"

**AT THE TEENS HOUSE **

"Push Push!" Kaede yells.

"I AM BUT ITS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" says the teen.

"Yeah it doesn't want to go back in!"

"YOUR WHAT!" Yells Kaede.

"I'm pushing it back in!"

Kazer Dragon: That was mostly made in the hallway! Remember it's only silly! And sick… and twisted and well I hope you learned something cause I still haven't got a plot! I'll see you after the celebrations!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING IF YOU LIVE IN CANADA LIKE ME!**


	23. Inumanji

Kazer Dragon: Alright between me getting a PS2 for my birthday and running over a fire hydrant (Well backed). I've just played video games for 6 hours so I've decided to post a new crazy chapter!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**INUMANJI**

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha and for a while people have been reading this Fan Fiction. Leanne wanted me to clear some things up before you read this short Fan Fiction. This Fan fiction does NOT, and never will fit into the main continuity of the Inuyasha show. So sit, back, relax and remember that anything can happen in a story that doesn't carry over and consequences." At that point a fairy came and changed Inuyasha into a female cat thing.

Miruko is walking down a road in a village. And runs into a traveling shop keep that looks evil.

"This looks like a good enough place to look for a toothbrush." Miruko pokes the old man. "Excuse me I'm looking for a toothbrush do you sell any here?"

"Yes I do, but it will transform your teeth and jaw with every use." Says an elf like old man.

"Sounds pricey. I'll pass."

"Wait I have other products you might like though young one."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example we have shrink soda, female cola, and furry juice."

"You have my attention."

Miruko looks around. "Hey shop monster! What's this?"

"Oh that it's a game…An evil cursed game that reshapes reality as you play, and cannot end until there is a winner! Doom and terror shall befall all those who play the cursed game!" The old man looks scary

"Why would you sell something like this?"

"I'm a greedy bastard!"

**Later that day**

Inuyasha jump's through Kagome's window at home.

"What's the rush Inuyasha?" Kagome asked panting a picture for art class.

"Miruko bought some evil cursed game that sounds like a parody of a popular book/Robin Williams movie. You wanna play?"

"Why would I want to play something like that?"

"Because it sounds like crazy fun?" Inuyasha pouts. "Besides, this is all taking place out side the continuity; nothing that happens in this story will matter afterwards."

"If that's true, wouldn't my time be better spent stalking hunky movie stars?"

"No. Play the evil game."

**So Kagome went back to play the evil game in a hut.**

"Ok, who wants to read the rules for everyone?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Bah! Rules are for squares and shrubberies they are! We have dice! We have little wooden dudes! We have cards and a board! We have no need for rules!" Yells Miruko. "Although I'm curious about these cards…" Miruko picks one up. "Read the rules or and owl will eat you?"

"WOOT!" A huge owl appears out of nowhere.

"I'M READING I'M READING!"

**AFTER THE RULES HAVE BEEN READ**

"I landed on a space that says card." Inuyasha says.

"Oh so draw a card Inuyasha." Kagome says.

"Your fate lies in your associate, transform your clothes and body to match whatever the player to your left pictures in their mind" Inuyasha reads the card.

Inuyasha transforms into a blonde girl half demon with short shorts and a small T-shirt. "YES"

"YOUR HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" Kagome yells.

"Miruko's to my left so I got off easy!"

"I CHOKED!"

Kagome rolls. Picks up a card. "You have tripped on the yarn of cute fate. Transform into a kitten?"

"Neat!" Says Sango.

"YES Cat girl Kagome!" Miruko cheers.

They look down

"Or just a weird looking cat Kagome?" Miruko says disappointed.

"Meow" Says Kagome a kitten with Kagome's hair.

SNATCH!

"KITTY!" Sango grabs Kagome.

"OK my turn!" Sango rolls and picks up a card, "Haiku's are the Gods art make one up or turn into a mite?" Sango thinks.

"My hearts beats slowly

Never before have a seen

Puppies ride rainbows"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Miruko yells.

"A poem your turn Inuyasha!"

"Ok, I take the lead and draw a card." Inuyasha begins to read. "You munch upon the bone of doom. Turn into a dog like humanoid." Poof. "HEY NO FAIR! Maybe this game isn't as evil as you thought it would be Miruko?"

**"OR MAYBE I'VE NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH A $&$&ING HALF DEMON BEFORE!" Yells the game. "Sigh I guess I'll just have to mess with your minds more than your bodies…"**

"I'm afraid to roll now…" Miruko crys. "Look game, I paid five bucks for you, so this card I'm drawing better be amazingly awesome!" He reads it. "The Gods need to get out more! All the women in the room are overwhelmingly attracted to one another and must cuddle until this card is somehow cancelled. the turns order is reversed."

Sleepy-little-ninja-cuddle-attack

Inuyasha and Sango cuddle. "BEST. CARD. EVER!" Yells Miruko!

"The Gods are pleased due to saving hundreds on car insurance! You may cancel one previous physical transformation." Inuyasha Reads.

"MEOW!"

"What is it? Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"MEOW MEOW!"

"Oh I think I know what you want! I cancel my transformation!"

"MEOW!" Cat Kagome has a stunned look on her face.

"There, now Sango and I don't have to cuddle! …Kagome?"

Cat Kagome fell down anime style.

Kagome paws at the dice. "MEOW" Rolls it after about five mintues. Nudges her piece.

"This is both cute and frustratingly slow." Sango says.

"Meow, meow, meow. (The gods are sick of your slow turns; return to your previous form.)"

"YES I'm HUMAN AGAIN! I'M HUMAN AGAIN! I'm…" Kagome starts cuddling with Sango.

"BEST. CARD. EVER!" Miruko yells again.

"This better not be in the continuity!" Kagome says.

Sango rolls and picks up a card. "An earthquake shakes you to your very soul! Everyone switch bodies with someone else at random."

EARTHQUAKE!

"Oh, this REALLY better not be in the continuity!" Yells Kagome in Miruko's body!

"Ok I'm Sango in Inuyasha's body, so I'm cute but beefy. You?" Pointes to Miruko.

"Kagome!"

"I'm Inuyasha in Sango's body."

"And I'm Miruko in Kagome, this should be fun! Now I can play with my own set of breasts!"

"TOUCH THEM AND GET SHOT WITH AN ARROW WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

"Ok then, according to the rules, its Kagome's turn to go now." Says Sango in Inuyasha body.

"You me mean?" Asks Miruko in Kagome's body.

"I'M THE ONLY KAGOME!" Yells Kagome Miruko. "Do you two have to cuddle so closely?"

"We can't help it." Inuyasha in Sango's body.

"You know what the best card ever did." Miruko in Kagome's body replied.

"Oh yeah well if the gods are anything like you Miruko then I know exactly how to cancel that stupid card!" Kagome Miruko turns and kisses Sango Inuyasha.

**"THE LIBIDO OF THE GODS HAS BEEN TOTALLY ANNIHILATED THE BEST CARD EVER HAS BEEN CANCELED!" Says the game.**

"I figured they would have double standards!" Everyone looks at Kagome Miruko in shock! "Well I suppose this game will think twice before picking on me now!" Pulls a card. "The Gods are enraged by your sneakiness! Become an attractive female."

**"HAHA YOUR TRUMP CARD IS NO MORE! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?"**

"YES I'M A WOMEN AGAIN!"

**"#$&$"**

As the play continued, the game tried and tried again to upset Kagome, though it could not succeed. The games ingenuity diminished, and it resorted to rather basic tactics. The game enjoyed tormenting Kagome, who was least comfortable with it. Now it could not do so, and was losing it's will to be truly cruel and creative… though it still managed to come up with some pretty weird stuff.

"YES I WON THE GAME! NOW ALL THE TRANSFORMATIONS WILL BE UNDONE!" Yells Kagome in Miruko's body.

**"INDEED IT DOES"**

"Am I crazy or are we still switched?" Asks Inuyasha in Sango's body.

"Were still switched." Kagome in Miruko body said sadly.

"Kagome's butt hurts!" Says Miruko in Kagome's body.

"OK GAME WHATS THE DEAL! I WON THE GAME HOW COME I'M STILL IN MIRUKO'S BODY!"

**"WINNING UNDUES ALL OF THE TRANSFORMATIONS YES, BUT BODY SWAPPING IS NOT A TRANSFORMATION! YOU'LL HAVE TO PLAY AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO TRY AND GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN BODIES!"**

"Should we play again?" Asks Sango in Inuyasha's body.

"AND find out what other loop holes the game can come up with? Forget it!Besides the Simpsons is on"

"Sweet." Says Miruko in Kagome's body.

**"…What an odd group…"**

Kazer Dragon: A new THE SERIES will be posted soon but this one I thought was funny, in fact it took a long time to plan out. Anyway I'll see you! Oh BTW Ryuchan Where babies come from has been covered in other episodes but I'll try to come up with something freaky, and I mean it will be scary beyond all reason!


	24. THE SERIES DAY 22

Kazer Dragon: I'm going to have to write a lot of fan fictions this week, the Inumanji one was only suppose to be a one time thing but I guess I can make a new one up. On average it takes me 2 hours to complete one chapter, and I'm not a slow typer. I plan on making a behind the scenes look at how I make my fan fictions. My dad fixed the tire I popped turns out the rim can be saved, which saves me 200$ on the already 286$ I owe him for the tire. Anyway to this day! That's right only one day this week!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 22 **

**Morning**

"Leanne?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Why are we hiding in bushes near Sesshomaru?"

"We are spying on him once and for all I'm going to prove to the anime community that Sesshomaru is a gay child molester! You got a problem with that?"

"Well yes, it seems that the bushes are on fire…"

"HA, I'll get the noble peace prize for sure this year."

"What happened last year?"

"No one liked my alternative abortion method of pushing pregnant women down stairs."

"No wonder…"

"Shhhh here comes Sesshomaru and a little child."

"Ahhh that was a great rub down…Thanks my little sugarsweet pie" Sesshomaru says with only a towel.

"Yeah, Sesshy?"

"What is it SS pie?"

"Well ummm…When are you going to dump that bitch Rin, I should be the only person in your life!"

"Look I have needs, and even though I love our young gay romps in the garden of demon love, I need young a young female every now and then, with her soft and…"

"I don't want to hear it I thought you loved me…" Starts to run.

"Noooo wait I do I just don't wanna come out of the closet yet please my sugarsweet pie you're the only one I want!"

"Yeah cause your still masturbating in the closet." Whispers Leanne to Inuyasha.

**Afternoon**

On the TV: Next on the badger network…THE MALIGNANT DENTIST HOUR!

"Alright!" Says everyone.

DING DONG

"Awww no…" Leanne complains.

"Not when the Malignant Dentist is coming on! I love this show!" Says Sango.

"So do I," replies Kagome, "If the Malignant dentist hour was a women, I would hold her tight and caress her all over, gently patting the tender parts of her body, slowly undressing her, and finally ravishing her naked body with that of my own."

Anime style …

DING DONG

"Anyways…I'll get rid of whoever it is…" Leanne walks away fast.

Leanne opens the door, "Sorry, but were buz…" Someone pushes Leanne down. "Brittany…"

"HI LEANNE!" Yells Brittany, "HI SANGO HI KAGOME."

"Brittany." Angrily replies Sango.

"Brittany." Shocked Kagome answers.

"So what're ya doing? Watching TV? What kind o' show? Is it about lesbians? Huh?" Brittany asks.

Kagome tries to knock Brittany out with a baseball bat but she misses when she walks away saying, "HEY! Sango is that a new battle outfit? It's really neat! How long've a had it? I don't believe you were wearin' it last I saw ya! Can I have it?"

"NO." Sango replies and Kagome gets an Axe.

"Can we have sex then?"

"NO!" Kagome starts to lift the axe.

"…" Brittany as Kagome gets ready to cut her in two…

"Hey Leanne! Where ya going?" She walks away and Kagome misses.

"None of your business!"

"Can I come too?"

"NO"

"We should go together! We should go on a date!"

"I SAID NO!"

"I even bough an outfit just for you! Look at this!" Pulls out a kinky leather collar and G-string. "See! You should wear this!"

"…"

"Neat huh? But it gets cooler! I got a matchin' outfit for myself!" Says Brittany then Kagome with two knife's in her hand walks behind Brittany.

"See!" She changes and Kagome stunned drops the knifes.

"BRITTANY! LEAVE!" Yells Leanne!

"… What?"

"YOUR PRESCENCE IN THIS FAN FICTION IS NOT WANTED HERE!"

"… Sorry I don't follow."

"GO AWAY!"

"What do you mean?"

"WE WANT YOU TO BE SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN HERE!"

"Gee, It's getting kinda dull around here… I'm goin' somewhere else bye!" Brittany walks away.

"NGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Growls Leanne being held back by Sango.

"Say where's Inuyasha today?" Kagome asks.

"In his room." Sango says.

"But that's the direction Brittany headed…" Leanne shocked runs up to Inuyasha's room with the rest of the girls only to hear…

"Wow you got some big juicy grapes today Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know you just love to suck on em."

"You know it."

"Say I got some nuts as well there hard so don't hurt yourself." Says Miruko.

"I love the hard crunchy ones." Brittany replies.

"I think this time lets just walk away..." Leanne say's as the girls follow.

**Evening**

Click Click

"Ahh!" Leanne Yells.

Click Click

"AHHH"

"Somethin' the matter Leanne?" Asks Sango.

"WHY WON'T IT COME ON? THE TV – IT WON'T COME ON! WHY"

"Well, now… upon inspection, it seems that someone smashed a baseball bat through the tube…"

"GEE! I wonder who!" Says Kagome walking into the room.

Leanne and Sango have evil looks on their faces.

Kagome drinks her slurpy.

Slurp

"Hey you girls are quite I came to see if everything is alright with you…"Inuyasha stops in his tracks. "It's always me…"

Leanne walks up to Inuyasha with a sexy bunny suit on and carrying a whip. "Now… you're probably wondering why Kagome is strapped to a rack wearing nothing but Mickey Mouse ears…see, it's like thi…

SLAM

Click.

Kazer Dragon: Alright I hope sugarsweet pie liked their part, I wish you would tell me if your F or M if you like to appear. I try to please everyone if you want to be in a chapter just ask! I'm going to play video games now… wait BLAST HOMEWORK!


	25. Inuyasha Muffin's 2

Kazer Dragon: Alright I've got to get a schedule going, cause I have no idea how to work things in! Going to start Inuyasha Meets Survivor this WEEKEND! LOOK FOR IT!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha Muffins 2**

"So Inuyasha, where did you get that huge carrot sword?" Asks Kagome the Chocolate chip muffin.

"It was a gift from my father, he was the biggest carrot in the world, and everyone feared him because they were afraid of him falling on them. So when we where in the batter my father gave us 2 swords I got this one good for destroying things and my older brother got the one for healing" Inuyasha the carrot muffin said.

"Why would he do that?" Asked Sango.

"I can explain that." And a little potato bug crawled up the plate.

"Myoga? I thought you ran away from the oven when our father was killed?" Inuyasha asks.

"Well I don't like heat and besides people want carbohydrate's when they eat muffins not protein… anyway he did that because it is a carrot's tradition to give their best pieces to their children."

"Carrot's sure do have a lot of rules…" Shippo the bran muffin sighed.

"What about your brother? Who is he?" Asked Sango the raisin muffin.

"He's Sesshomaru He's a very powerful CUPCAKE!" Inuyasha says.

"What's a cupcake?" Asks Shippo.

"It's a muffin with awesome power… and icing!" Myoga explains.

"Yes And I want the sword!" A mysterious voice yells.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD CRUMBS!" Inuyasha Yells.

"That's what I plan on doing anyway." A person places Sesshomaru on the plate.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru start to shake.

"Oh no Sesshomaru made Inuyasha crumb!" Miruko the Banana muffin yells.

"At this rate he'll be finished!" Myoga gets ready to jump away!

"I will not be defeated by you!" Inuyasha yells and a piece of carrot flies ready to hit Sesshomaru.

"Carrot Reaver Flour Stealer!" Inuyasha launches his attack.

It hit's Sesshomaru and his right falls apart. "Grrr I'll be back and take father's sword!" Someone picks him up and carries him off.

"Well that worked well." Sango sighs.

"I wish father would have told me how to use this sword right." Inuyasha pouts.

"Oh well at least were safe for now… EEKK!" Kagome gets grabbed by someone and put onto their plate with a blueberry muffin.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha starts to get really mad.

"Hey there sweet coco muffin." Says the Blueberry.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kouga the sexy blueberry muffin I lead the blueberry tribe and your to be my mate!"

"What!"

Kagome and Kouga is placed on a plate full of blueberry muffin's.

"Wow she's pretty but she's not one of us!" Says a blueberry.

"IF ANYONE LAYS A SINGLE SEED ON HER THEY ARE DEAD!" Yells Kouga.

Everyone looks scared.

"I'll get Kagome back somehow! From the over egotistic Blueberry!" Inuyasha starts to crumb a bit.

"Calm down or there will be nothing left of you to save her!" Miruko says.

"Yeah please just…" Sango feels a piece of muffin on her back. "PERVERT!" She hits Miruko with a raisin.

"It's the curse I swear!"

"Anyway how do you get over there!" Shippo says looking over the gap.

"I know lets ride Kilala the shrink-e-dink!" Inuyasha says.

"She won't get bigger, there is no heat…" Rub rub. "NOT THAT KIND OF HEAT YOU BAKA!" Sango hits Miruko again.

"I thought we could make some heat together…" Gets hit again. "Alright I'll be a good banana."

"Now we need heat." Inuyasha thinks. "I KNOW!" He whacks Kilala with the carrot sword.

"WHY DID YOU GIT KILALA!" Sango gets ready to fire a raisin at Inuyasha.

"No look!" Myoga points to the oven where Inuyasha sent her, she turns into a huge flying insect.

"Now I can get over!" Kilala grabs Inuyasha and flies!

"Come now Kagome we can make beautiful vines together!" Kouga advances on Kagome.

"Go away." Sees Inuyasha in the sky. "INUYASHA SAVE ME!"

Inuyasha launches his sword at Kouga, hits him and it flies back into Inuyasha. Kilala swoops Kagome up and back to their plate!

"SHE WILL BE MINE MARK MY WORDS!" Kouga yells as they fly away.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Yeah yeah…" They land and everyone is happy. Kilala goes back to being a shrink-e-dink.

"Wow that was muffintastic! I wonder what will happen next time!" Shippo asks.

Kazer Dragon: I hope the next one will turn out better but wait there's more! … INUYASHA MEETS SURVIVOR THIS WEEKEND DON"T MISS IT! IF YOU DO A BUNNYDRAGON WILL EAT YOU!


	26. THE SERIES DAY 23

Kazer Dragon: Another day at school, and more weird funny things. I got a new video game so that's why I didn't post yesterday. I try and put a new one up every other day unless a story is being mean and doesn't want to be written. So enjoy this new adventure for your favourite anime characters in a fan fiction!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 23**

Sango is just standing in a room in a house. Kagome walks over there.

Skitter, skitter, skitter.

Kagome lights a match.

Tosses it on Sango.

FOOM! Sango catches on fire.

Kagome runs to where Leanne is sitting. "AHHH! HELP! HELP Leanne HELP! Sango got caught on fire somehow!" Smoke starts pouring through the room.

"Then I'd better call the fire department…" Leanne walks to a window, opens it and yells, "OHHH… FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

REARRRRRRR SCREEEEE :Click: AAAAAAA CRUNCH A fire man barges through the front door with an axe.

AAAAAAAAAA CHONK! Runs through a wall. Runs outside to a tree AAAAAAAA Chop, chop, chop, chop SMASH the tree falls on him.

"Well that plan failed…" Leanne says.

"Umm… Sango? Your clothes are on fire… You'll have to take it off!" Giggles Kagome.

"No can do Kagome, I'm wearing something EMBARRASING underneath this today…" Sango blushes.

"Something… embarrassing?" Kagome and Leanne think.

"LOOK SANGO THE NEW YORK PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA!" Leanne Yells.

"Where?"

Grab "HAHA!" Kagome throws it away.

"Awww… what'd you that for? I distinctly said I was wearing something embarrassing underneath!" Sango is wearing a Hawaiian outfit.

"I'm embarrassed." Sango says.

"I'm disappointed." Says Leanne.

"I'm on fire!" Kagome says calmly.

**10 Minutes later**

"Hey where's Sango? I need to borrow her 'Blind Chipmunk' CD." Asks Miruko.

"Sango's down in the mouth about her friends discovering she has a fetish for wearing Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts. So she's locked herself in her room playing the banjo."

"I'm wastin' away again in Margaritaville, singin' in the porridge with out pants…. And stuff!" Sings Sango.

"Ok then. Where's Kagome? I think she has a copy too." Miruko asks.

"Kagome's at the doctor, checking up on a condition that's recently developed…"

"Kagome… I don't know how to tell you this, but… you seem to be on fire…" Says doctor Lacey.

"But I knew that already!" Complains Kagome.

"Umm… where's Leanne?" Miruko asks.

"Leanne is in Canada helping their troops battle an invasion of giant mutant squirrels."

Shows Leanne with two huge guns in an army outfit shooting at giant mutant squirrels with the Canadian army and peacemakers shooting too. "HA HA HA HAAAA DIE, SQUIRRELS DIEEEE! TRY TO TAKE OVER MY HOME TRUF WILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL THEN I WILL KILL YOU SOME MORE! AND YOU WILL DIE FROM MY KILLING! KYAUAHAHAHAAH!"

"…" Miruko thinks. "Wait a minute! Who am I talking to."

"Oh I'm Nicole I showed up for no reason."

The door THWAMS open.

"MIRUKO! You wouldn't believe how close our plant came to being completely taken over by squirrels!" Leanne scared like.

"Ya don't say…" Says Miruko picking up a cup of tea out of thin air.

"RIGHT! Now that I've helped save the world, it's time to get LAID! Where's Kagome!"

"Did I hear my voice?" Asks Kagome coming out of a squirrel tube.

"KAGOME WAZUUUP?" Leanne asks.

Leanne looks at Kagome. "Hey, girl… your still on fire. Weren't you going to see doctor Lacey about that?"

"Well, I did but… she told me to apply water on my skin…" Kagome hair is burning. "So I yelled at her, called her a Quack and ran out of the hospital screaming."

"You did the right thing Kagome… now let's get naked!"

"Does Miruko want to join in?" Kagome asks.

"I like hot girls but not ones on fire I'm OUTTA HERE!" Miruko slams the door.

Sango leaves her room. "All right, girls… I'm out… but I'm going RIGHT back in if you haven't learn to deal with my wearing loud clothes."

Everyone blinks.

"Sokay!" Kagome answers.

"I don't see why we should have a problem with…" Leanne starts.

"FINE THEN! If that's the way you're going to be, I'll just stay in my room forever!" Sango storms off.

SLAM

Blink blink.

"Heh heh heh… water…" Leanne has a weird look on her face.

"Yeah… hee hee."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hey Kagome?" Leanne asks sitting next to the squirrel tube on fire.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time… when we had sex in the squirrel tube?"

"Hehehe yeah."

"That was great…"

Sango walks up to them. "Uhhh… girls… I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Hey…we understand." Says Leanne.

"Don't worry about it…" Says Kaogme. "Though… to be honest, Sango… your normal clothes look a lot cooler on you…"

"NO KAGOM!" Yells Leanne.

"See? This is what the problem is! No one respects the value of a good Hawaiian outfit. Loud clothes are looked down upon. And why? I'll tell you why! It's because of the capitalist dogma corrupting the society of conformist free-thinkers, that's why! There's no right and no wrong! Yet there is! The moral fibre is crippling due to the deficit and microeconomics! The Liberals are in control of the conservations, whose fascist tactics undermine the Dogma of this paradigm! Russia, Germany, and Romania… they can all the democracy they want! The wind is in the buffalo! No one cares! No one worries! No one flushes the toilet! It's everyone's fault, yet no ones, yet someone's! And what's more, everything that's all! It's a bih hubjub hubbub ho hum conundrum spum skum blum frumbydumby it bit diddly doot flub flab jab jacket blat ranbnabittdit dagum doodly dab diddly! Nothing works! It's a dang shame, and something must be done, but it won't be! It's stupid, it's depressing and that being said…" Sango takes a deep breath. "My clothes did look cooler didn't it?" Starts to take off her clothes…

"OOHHHHH!" Leanne and Kagome go bug eyed.

Sango throws off her clothes and underneath there were more of the clothes she normally wears.

"That's better!" Sango happily says.

"Awww I was hoping to see her naked!" Kagome whines.

"Anyway now that that's all cleaned up, how about we make up with a big group hug?" Leanne Asks.

They hug and FOOM They all combust into fire.

"Now, how about we run around screaming in pain?" Leanne asks.

"Sounds good to me…" Sango answers.

**THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS….**

"I hope you learned a lesson from this girls. Never set your friends on fire."

"Yes Doctor Lacey…" They all reply.

"Promise not to do it again?"

"YES DOCTOR LACEY!" They all reply.

"Good." Turns around.

Turns back around.

Leanne and Sango are on fire again.

"Kagome…" Asks Doctor Lacey.

"I HATE YOU!" Yells Kagome.

Kazer Dragon: This one was kinda fun, the rant was just weird idea's. If you haven't watched INUYASHA MEETS SURVIVOR yet go read the two chapters. To sugarsweet pie the Leanne character is me, the writer. My name is Leanne. If you want to be in the fanfiction you only have to ask I'll try and fit you in!


	27. 00Inuyasha

Kazer Dragon: Tired, so very, very tried. Ahh coca-cola and cookies my wake up pills. I've got my G2 test on Wednesday so wish me luck!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**00Inuyasha**

Inuyasha is at Kagome's house, its late night and the phone starts to ring.

RING RING.

_Damn era inventions. _Inuyasha thinks and knocks the phone off the table.

"Mr. Inuyasha?" Asks a voice on the phone.

Inuyasha picks it up. "Ummm I'm Inuyasha who's this?"

"I'm part of a secret organization and we saw you beat up the bugler the other day, and we'd like to have your help."

"Well…" _Kagome says she's going to stay home awhile maybe I can have some fun! _"Sure where do you want to meet."

"On the corner of first and first street and bring an appetizer."

"I don't have an appetizer."

You here whispering in the background of the phone. "Well what do you have?"

"Ahh…" Inuyasha looks around the house. "I have a, …a phone book!"

You here whispering on the phone again. "That would be fine."

**So Inuyasha goes to the corner of First and First Street.**

A limo pulls up and opens a door at Inuyasha.

"Your door opened, I don't think that's safe let me close it for you…Eck." Inuyasha goes to close the door and gets pulled in.

"Who are you?" Asks Inuyasha.

"I'm Neil. I'm the leader of an organization called, misunderstood video game character's and mass murderers. Or MVG."

"What about the mass murderers?" Asks Inuyasha.

"We don't like to brag."

"Ahhh… why did you abduct me?"

"We didn't abduct you."

"So you pulled me into a limo off the street and were going somewhere which I've never agreed too, sounds like kidnapping to me."

"Were here to take you to our secret base."

The driver's window pulls down the people driving the car are Mario and Luigi.

"Where to Mr. Neil?" Asks Mario.

"To the you-know-what at the you-know-where."

"Okie dokie. You want to stop for pasta on the way?" Mario asks.

"Everyone's sick of pasta I want something new… like, like Chinese food." Luigi argues.

"You crazy, crazy!" Mario starts waving his fists at Luigi.

"Watch the road Mario!" Yells Neil.

Meowww, screeeech, bang, pow the car starts banging around.

"Don't worry it was only a cat." Mario says.

"Just get to HQ." Neil says.

"That was unnecessary." Inuyasha says.

**AT HQ IT LOOKS LIKE PRINCESS PEACHS CASTLE!**

"So what should we do first…" Neil looks around.

"So many Mushrooms…" Inuyasha looks at all the toad secretaries.

"Maybe I should explain some things, video game character's all real but we make people think there fake so that when they go to save the day no one thinks that creatures have special powers." Neil says then looks at Inuyasha. "HEY!"

Inuyasha wasn't listen but talking to fighter from Final Fantasy.

"So you like swords?" Asks Fighter.

"OH yeah I love the shinny ones." Inuyasha replies.

"I like big ones that are sharp, you know what else is cool?"

"No what?"

"The ones that kill things."

"Awesome…" Inuyasha starts to drool.

"Swords make my jeans get all wet."

"You get creamy? I know sometimes my little man gets up when I caress a new long, hard blade."

"No, my jeans get wet cause of blood!"

"Ahem." Neil coughs. "We have places to go."

They walk down the halls.

"This is Professor $1.99." Neil says.

"Why is he called that?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Well he once built a atomic bomb with only a can of air fresher, a coke can and a crayon from WacDonald's."

They enter the room.

"Well we can't have you using your sword we need people to live…" Neil starts.

"So I can't paint the town red?"

"No now Pro, give him his new weapon."

"Yes yes, me and Mr. Harriepussy worked all day on it we had to use $2 on it!" Pro $1.99 says.

Inuyasha giggles. "Harriepussy?"

"Yes he's my cat. Come here baby…" A cat jumps up on the table.

"Alright can I have my weapon now?"

"Oh right here you go." Hands him a gun.

"Sweetttt…" Inuyasha starts pointing it at things.

"Now be careful, it's very powerful…"Pro starts.

Inuyasha shoots it and the whole lab goes up in a pink cloud.

When they leave Inuyasha hair is pink.

"I'm taking you to training next." Neil says.

"Nothing happened to you!" Inuyasha pouts.

"I'm impotent now."

"Oh."

"Alright here's our trainer."

"Yo dude." Says a black guy.

"How come the trainer is always black?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Do you have to question everything?"

"Yes."

"This is Ron he will be your trainer."

"Alright guy show me what you got." Ron points to a target.

Inuyasha starts shoot at everywhere but the target, he even makes a smiley face with bullets.

"Inuyasha watch AHHHHH!" Neil gets shot in the leg.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

Many items are on fire but he didn't hit the target and Neil is lying on the floor.

"White…mage…please…"

"Hit it once and you pass." Ron says.

"Can I use my special attack?"

"SURE JUST HIT IT!"

"WIND SCAR!"

**OUTSIDE**

"Oh I'm a window washer, I wash windows, and I have a happy life. I'm married, with kids and just enough money to survive! To bad my bosses don't give me a raise, I'm glad I'm washing the window with my special squeegee, I hope Neil doesn't get turned on, he always looks at me in the shower and what the hell is with Sonic he keeps asking me if I go faster than the speed of sound. Link's no better playing that faire music all the time and saying he's got the best shot with his bow. And then Bowser with his 'I wonder if your harder than my spikes'…" Says the window washer. "What the? There's this huge line of white energy coming toward me." The wind scar hits him. "AHHH OH GOD ITS LIKE EVERY CELL IN MY BODY IF BURSTING!"

**The whole side of the complex is destroyed.**

"You pass." Ron points to the door. "Get out!"

Inuyasha walks out with Neil limping.

"How about we visit bad guys that have been caught?" Asks Neil in searing pain.

"Sure."

"That was as bad as one of Mario's parties…after dark."

**Mario's Party after dark.**

"Ok let's play the mini game spin the bottle, I'm the bottle and you two have to kiss." Mario points to Luigi and Wario.

**They walk to the containment floor.**

"Why did we have to walk down all those steps we have elevators!" Neil complains in worse pain.

"You know what happened…"

**20 minutes ago**

"Ok lets take the elevator… oh hey DK!" Says Neil.

"Oooo ooo ooo." Says DK.

"What was that I didn't quite get it." Asks Inuyasha.

"OOOO OOO OOO"

"You want a banana?"

"OOO OOO"

"There's one between your legs you can squeeze."

"OOO OOO OOO!" DK starts picking up barrels and throwing them.

Inuyasha slices one and 500 appears above his head. "What the fu…"

"OOO OOOOOOO!" DK starts stomping on the elevator and it falls.

**At the prison cells.**

"Right I remember now must be because I'm dying of blood loss." Neil says. "Now lets see here's the first one.

Its Tails.

"What the hell is a little fox doing down here."

"He was caught putting angle dust into rings and putting them all around the world."

"I DIDN"T I SWEAR!" Tails yells.

"Yeah then how come those rings make people invincible? People where landing on spikes and all they did was burst out rings! You're staying in there!" Neil says,

"I ONLY WANTED TO HELP SONIC!" Tails yells as they walk away.

"This is Boshi."

"Let me guess, was selling drugs."

"Oh oh, your such a stereotype you know that? Just cause I got sun glasses and spikes on doesn't make me a bad guy you know!" Boshi says.

"He's in here for a parking violation." Neil explains.

"Ahh what about this guy?" Inuyasha points to a toad.

"This one didn't follow regulations." Neil says.

"I like Mr. PeePee, his special cream is loved!" The toad yells.

"See Bowser raped one of our Toads, so the children started to have sex and soon after they started to have tons of kids, they were like rabbits so we made it so that as soon as one was born that the males had to get a vasectomy."

"I see…" Inuyasha says. "What about him?"

"He's Doctor light."

"He's a robot he has no feelings! He doesn't have rights!" Dr. Light screams.

"What did he do?" Asks Inuyaha.

"I raped a robot! Oh come on I made Megaman a little kid for a reason! With the adjustable arm come on!" Dr. Light says.

"Now then follow me…" Neil says.

They are in a dark room.

"So what am I doing here?" Inuyasha asks his phone book in the chair beside him.

"Well I'm here to tell you the mission you'll be going on…" Neil pulls down a screen.

"Now this is your mission…"

Kazer Dragon: There will be another episode to this one, this in an intro I know its not too funny. The next thing is a new THE SERIES then the next (Most likely last) chapter to this one.


	28. THE SERIES DAY 24 AND 25

Kazer Dragon: And now a new exciting adventure! And it will be a cliffhanger! Remember to wish me luck on my G2 tomorrow!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES**

**DAY 24**

"Ya know, Leanne…" Starts Inuyasha. "I've just noticed something…"

Leanne is eating a cookie.

"Yesterday was the first time in a while I've seen you in an outfit with your bellybutton exposed…I mean…What's up? You just look…different…lately."

Leanne has a cookie hanging out of her month.

"Before you looked more…well…you looked like…like…"

"Like THIS?" Leanne uses her special skill to turn sexy.

"Y-YES that's it! That's it exactly!" Inuyasha points at Leanne.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Inuyasha…I'm NOT talkin' to ya anymore, ya WEIRDO! Instead, I'm going to, UH, HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY!" Points to a guy walking down the street.

Nyeowwwwwww Leanne jump/flies over to him.

"…" Inuyasha walks away.

**Day 25**

"Okay, girls! Ready for our annual trip to the beach?" Asks Leanne in a bikini, with sunglasses, towel and bathing oil. "Okay, Sango… where is your swimsuit?"

"This is my swimsuit." Says Sango in a robe.

"Of course it is…Look, vampirella put on a swimsuit or ya can't come ok?"

"But I am see?" Pulls off the rode revealing a very sexy bikini. "Here…will this work?"

"Ummm…. Yeahhh…"

Leanne walks over to Kagome. "And you! Kagome where's your swimsuit?"

"Huh? Oh! Haa! I knew I forgot something!" Says Kagome with nothing on but A towel covering her privates.

"Ohhh Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…."

"Ummm… hold on… I'll go put it on a…eeeppp!" Leanne Grabs Kagome.

"No time! Lets go!"

They all hop into the motorized squirrel car.

"Wait a minute Leanne. Why is it that Kagome can come without a swimsuit and not me?" asks Sango.

" 'Cause we're in a hurry…"

"Why? The beach opens in eight hours." Sango points out.

"I know Sango! I know it may not make sense to you now, but once you're my age, it will become clear! TRUST ME!"

"Leanne…I'm three years older than…"

"WE'RE OFF!" And they take off down the road in the squirrel car.

And so, the girls set out on a journey…a journey that will CHANGE THEIR LIVES FOREVER!

"Oh it will not shut up." Says Nicole randomly appearing.

"Hmm what's this?" Inuyasha picks up a note back at the house. "Inuyasha – we're off on our annual trip to the beach! Woo! Leanne (P.s your sheets need cleaning) What the? Better make sure Miruko doesn't see this."

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! We're out of gas! Whose turn was it to siphon gas for us?" Asks Leanne stranded with the girls on a road.

"That would be hers." Sango points to Kagome.

"I… I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO!" Yells Kagome. "I took one end of the nozzle, put it in the car's tank and sucked on the other end… like you told me to!"

"And then you took that end and put it in our car's tank right?" Silence. "Uhh…right? Kagome?" Asks Leanne.

"I thought her breath smelled funny…" Sango says.

"Well, now this is nice! I have this place for myself! I finally get to have some time away from those annoying girls…" Inuyasha looks around. Ends up turning on the TV and watching.

"Well, Kagome… since it's basically your fault we're stranded out here. IT'S YOUR JOB TO HITCH A RIDE FOR US…KAPISHE?" Yells Leanne.

"Okay!" Kagome gets out of the squirrel car.

…

"You… uh… you do remember that she's not wearing anything right?" Asks Sango.

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRA-CRASH SMASH BOOM BONG GRAP KACANGALANGA CRUNCH!

"Yeah why?" Leanne says and a huge pile of burning, smoking cars are built up on the road.

SCREEEEE…A car stops.

"Look Sango! Someone managed to stop for us without crashing in a fiery ball of death!" Leanne cheers.

"Cool!"

Leanne walks up to the car. "Hi thanks for stopp…"

Brittany jumps up and scares Leanne.

"Brittany…" Leanne is on the ground.

"HI LEANNE! So it looks like you girls are dressed for an orgy! Am I invited? Of course I am!" Brittany says happily.

Leanne starts walking away chanting. "Don't get out of the car… please don't get out of the…"

"I'm GETTING OUT OF THE CAR!" Brittany gets out.

WHROOM! Kagome takes Brittany's car and tries to run her down. But misses and almost takes both Leanne and Brittany down.

SKREEEEEE Kagome slams on the breaks.

"I'll GET HER THE NEXT PASS…"

"KAGOME WAIT UP!" Yells Sango.

"We should just get Leanne and go Kagome…If you keep going like this, you'll cream both Brittany and Leanne"

"OH BOY! 4-way girl action! I can't wait!" Brittany says following Leanne.

"ARRG GO AWAY ARRG" Leanne angrily says.

"C'mon Kagome… You'll have plenty of chances to disembowel Brittany later…" Says Sango.

FROOOMP Kagome steps on the gas and Sango hanging out the car window grabs Leanne.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Atta girl, Kagome You did good!" Sango is still holding Leanne out the window. Kagome smiles.

"PLEASE CAN WE STOP FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN BE LET IN! A BIRD ALMOST HIT ME!" Leanne Cries.

"And so everyone went, though Kagome crashed the car several times and they stopped for birth control refill. And through this trip they will learn the meaning truth, love and courage." Nicole says.

And you said that I wrong.

"QUIET YOU!"

Kazer Dragon: Next week Beach trip. No fan fiction tomorrow, but the end to 00Inuyasha Thursday. BTW Tell me if you like it cause I'll write more to it. Now time to work on INUYASHA MEETS SURIVIOR!


	29. THE SERIES DAY 25

Kazer Dragon: I decided since I hated the last episode I'd make this one really really great. And possibly long too. So anyway, I'm bored, your bored lets write/read a funny story!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 25**

Inuyasha is sitting on the couch.

"Umm what are you doing Inuyasha?" Asks Miruko.

"Nothing I'm so bored, It's just my luck that the girls went out on a trip and left me here. They at least kept things interesting…"

"Wait where did they go?"

"Beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah and I think Kagome forgot her suit to."

Miruko grabs Inuyasha. "YOU CARE TO TELL ME THAT THE GIRLS WENT OUT TO THE BEACH IN BIKINI'S AND KAGOME NUDE AND YOUR JUST SITTING THERE ON THE COUCH!"

"Frankly I've seen her naked enough…" Turns the channel.

"I NEED A TAXI!" Miruko yells running out the door.

**"WHOOHOO! WE MADE IT! WE'RE AT THE BEACH!"**

"OK lets go over the check list." Leanne gets out a piece of paper. "Wheelbarrow full of birth control pills?"

"CHECK!" Says Kagome wheeling up the wheelbarrow.

"Wheelbarrow full of sugar candy that looks like birth control?"

"CHECK!" Sango says wheeling up another.

"We are all set then." Leanne thinks back. "We sure had quite an adventure getting here…

"_WE ARE SINGING TEDDY BEARS!"_

"_AHHH MUTANT SQUIRRELS REVENGE!"_

"_BRAVEHEART THE MOVIE!"_

"_A Coat hanger!" Leanne hold up a coat hanger._

"_Yah...ooooo!" Kagome looks bug eyed._

"And after all that, we've made it! We're HERE!" Leanne Points to Sango and Kagome. "LET'S GO HOME!"

"Right!" Sango and Kagome cheer and they get into the car and drive off into the distance.

And so they learned that they can make it after all…

"NOOOO! I'll make it better!" Nicole says.

You have no power!

"I AM GOD!"

They are driving and you hear CRUNCH!

"OKAY… WHO PUT THIS GIANT DALMATIAN STATUE HERE?" Yells Leanne.

A man dressed in black walks up to the car. "Umm… that was me… I'm terribly sorry…"

That's the best you can come up with Nicole?

"Lets see you try!"

"Darn you Dalmatian man…" Leanne waves her fist at him.

"Awww…don't be too peeved, Leanne. At least we can take comfort in the fact that we totalled Brittany's car…"

"WE"RE IN BRITTANY'S CAR?" Leanne screams bloody horror.

They all sit in the car eyes wide open.

They get out of the car, throw all they clothes inside, sit it on fire and blow it up with a rocket launcher.

"Sorry, Leanne… everything just happened so fast, and we didn't even stop to think about it…" Sango apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. GIRLS lets get in the water and clean ourselves obsessively…" Leanne says as all the girls are naked standing be hide sand bags.

"Yes, must clean feel dirty…" Kagome shudders.

**Inuyasha is still at the house.**

"This is weird I really do miss the girls why is that?"

"Maybe it's just that when someone has a life that alone and pointless, cause essentially by their own up tightness they feel the need for more chaotic individuals to provide some balance…" Nicole appears out of nowhere. "Or at the very least, to help prevent their sad, sad lives from reaching levels of depression that are downright unbearable…"

"Why are you here?"

"Leanne kicked me out after the whole Dalmatian thing."

"You did that?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha throws Nicole out the window.

"Ow." Nicole says flying from the second story.

**BACK AT THE BEACH…**

The girls are in the ocean washing their naked bodies.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…. Still not clean!" Leanne says.

"Ahhh, out darned stop!" Kagome cries.

"Clean…Clean…Clean…" Sango chants.

"I'm done!" Kagome says.

"Me too!" Says Leanne.

"Ahhh… Must…Wash…Ahhh!" Sango takes a deep breath. "Now I'm done. So what do we want to do?"

"We're stranded on the beach without a way back, and we have no clothes to wear!" Kagome innocently says.

"Yeah…" Leanne starts.

They all yell. "THIS IS THE COOLEST VACATION EVER!"

**30 minutes later.**

"There we go." Leanne has coconuts over her breasts and seaweed covering the bottom private holes.

"This is such a bother Leanne! Can't we just walk around naked?" Asks Kagome she has a similar outfit on only with seashells on the breasts.

"We could but this is more of a come and get it sign for people who want orgy's."

"We burned all the birth control in Brittany's car remember?"

"$$$!" Leanne Screams.

"Say where's Sango?" Asks Kagome.

They both get a screwed up look on their faces when they see Sango.

"Hey girls… umm…is something wrong?" Sango is wearing her normal outfit.

"Sango…how did you…?" Asks Leanne.

"This? I made it using palm fronds, sand and some string… it was quite simple really…"

"It's just one big disappointment after another with her huh?" Leanne whispers to Kagome.

"She's no fun at all!" Kagome whispers back.

"Oh, Stop whining!"

**1 hour later.**

Kagome and Leanne are laying on the beach on towels they stole form a hot dog vender… unfortunately he had nothing on under it. Anyway…

"Ahhh… you know, I can't believe we didn't think of this before…We went through the trouble of getting here…so it makes sense to actually spend some time here!" Leanne says.

"Yup." Kagome answers.

"I must say, being forced to destroy Brittany's car in a mad rage turned out to be a real blessing in disguise!"

"Yup!"

Kagome starts to blush. "Hey Leanne…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…." Kagome moves uncontrollability close to Leanne. "It's just… we've been friends for 25 days now.

Leanne thinks _Why is Kagome acting like this? I don't like this!_

"Yes, Kagome was coming on to her in a way she hadn't before. Leanne was slightly unnerved, though she had no idea just how serious the situation was about to become…She was going to discover that she would have to made an important decision…A DECISION THAT COULD CHANGE HER LIFE FOREVER!."

Kagome and Leanne turn around to see Nicole smoking a pipe and talking out loud.

Leanne throws a rock at her.

"Ow. It wasn't my fault Inuyasha is so strong!"

"I can't believe she followed us all the way here to the beach!" Leanne complains.

"Umm… what were we doing just now?" Asks Kagome Leanne gulps. "It was something…Important I think."

"Uhhh say Kagome all this talk is making me restless…what say we, uh, go off and have sex or something sound good…" Looks at Kagome staring at something. "Kagome?"

"OHH! LOOK A DALMATIAN CAR! HOW COOL!"

"WHEW…" Leanne walks over to Nicole. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Nicole has a gash on her head from the rock.

"THIS IS SOOO COOL!" Kagome drools.

"You think so?" Asks the Dalmatian man.

**25 minutes later after a swim and lots of talk about the Dalmatian car…**

"Plannin on takin a swim Sango?" Asks Leanne walking up to Sango.

"Yep."

"Good luck doing it in those clothes…"

"Oh that won't be a problem." Pulls off her clothes. "Cause I made this swimsuit out of some seaweed, rocks, and barnacles."

"Ah!" Leanne falls down anime stlye. "Sheesh." She gets up. "Why'd you even make the clothes then?"

"Well… you know… my skin's sensitive to the sun, so I quickly threw the clothes together to wear… While I worked on finishing this SPF 7000 sun block using seawater, conch shells, pelican beak shavings and earwax." Sango holds up a bottle that even have a label on it.

"Nifty…but are you sure that'll be enough? We may be here a while."

"Ohhh… I made enough." Leans on a huge barrel. "And I've noticed Kagome been looking a little pink, so I've been working on some SPF 50 for her. It's not too hard… just double the concentration of conch shells and add…"

"Hold it. I just realized something. We never brought anything to eat!"

"I noticed that too, so I used wet sand, hollowed-out clams, and octopi to make this barbecue set, along with decent substitutes for ground beef and hot dogs using seaweeds and trout. It's powered with squid ink."

"Gee…I don't wanna have to sleep outside." Says Kagome just walking up.

"You won't. I made this shack out of moss, eels, discarded toothpicks, tin cans, turtle shells, banana peels, hair clippings, fish bones, drool and sodium benzoate." The shack looks like a house even with a chimney!

"I wonder how were going to get home…" Kagome asks.

"I finished most of the main components, and the casing just need to find some wheels, make the engine and out it all together." Sango pulls out a whole pile of car parts.

"…"

"Gee… It's too bad there's not a dance club, putt-putt golf course, or bordello around here." Leanne says sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A GENIUS!"

**3 hours later.**

Leanne is floating on the water.

Kagome jumps out of the water yelling ROAR!

Kagome swims away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Leanne throws a clam at Kagome head.

Kagome dives underwater, takes a squid and tickles Leanne's feet.

Leanne grabs a shark and makes it try and bite off Kagome head.

Kagome gets electric eels and shocks Leanne.

They both get giant trout's and slap each other.

They get swordfish and start sword fighting.

They look up and everything gets dark.

Sango riding a whale drops on them.

"I WIN!"

**AFTER WHALE REMOVAL**

"I dunno 'bout you, Kagome but I'm really beginning to enjoy this place!" Leanne says cheerfully.

"Me too!" Cheers Kagome.

"AHHHH HELP!" Sango goes running past them. "THE MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING, AND THEY HAVE ANTI-BALLISTIC MISSILES!"

"KI! KI! KI KI!" Yell the moneys.

Kagome and Leanne just laugh.

"The atmosphere is great… so warm and spacious." Leanne say.

"And peaceful." Sango coughs. She's black and burnt.

"This is much nicer than our hut!" Exclaims Kagome.

"GIRLS! LET'S LIVE HERE!" Leanne yells.

"YEAH!"

**Back at the house.**

Inuyasha is still on the couch. He turns around and turns back then around again.

"Huh? I could have sworn I just saw Leanne."

Back at the beach! 

"Who would have thought that one of our usual annual beach trip… WOULD END UP CHANGING OUR LIVES FOREVER!" Yells Leanne.

Told ya so Nicole.

"Well, I'll be."

"Yes…" Leanne continues. "Just yesterday, we were three ordinary girls with ordinary lives, but now…WE'RE BEACH AMAZONS!"

"WOO!" "YEAH!" Kagome and Sango cheer.

TROMP, TROMP, TROMP, TROMP… "HEY GIRLS!" You hear in the distance. "HEY." Brittany walks up the beach. "Are y'all done borrowing my car?"

The Dalmatian man is washing his car. Looks away to rinse his cloth, looks back.

"HEY!" He yells seeing the girls take off in his Dalmatian car.

"Of course, there's no place like home…" Leanne says.

"Yeah… That's where the TV is…and those guys who sex. They need some by now." Kagome says.

Oh well…

"BOOYAH!" Nicole cheers. Kick. "AHHH!"

**BACK AT THE HOUSE.**

"WE'RE HOME" Leanne yells.

"Hey you girls just get back?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah why?" Says Kagome.

"Well I thought you stopped by here…"_ Maybe I was only seeing things._

"Anyway… JUMP ON KAGOME!" Leanne jumps on Kagome.

"You girls have fun… I'm going to go practice my Gothic Banjo music." Sango goes upstairs.

JUMP JUMP JUMP

EEK EEK EEK

"And now the egg Beater" Leanne gets it out.

"YAHHH! More horseradish sauce please."

Giggle.

"Hello may I join you girls?"

"Of course you can Nicole."

"LA LA LA MURDER BLOOD DEATH KILL!" Sango sings.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yeah… all in all, that was a trip worth remembering…It was nice to spend some time out in the fresh air, and frolic with the killer monkeys and Dalmatian people. This did get a little weird with Kagome…but well…"

"Why don't you two become a couple?" Asks Sango.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Really, I've seen you two together. You girls are like soul mates, ya know? It's pretty obvious."

"This is what I get for thinking out loud…"

"Sheesh I don't get it, why're you acting like it's so terrible?"

"Its just." Leanne Turns Sexy. "I like things the way they are okay?"

Leanne turns around and sees a mirror.

"Say how long have we had this mirror?"

"Dunno but where's Miruko?"

**At a beach.**

"WOOT now where's the naked women?"

"Hey guy cute butt." Says a random man.

"What!"

"This is Rainbow beach, in Ding Dong town, We're all gay and about to have some fun!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!..."

Kazer Dragon: I hope you all liked this one. It took me two days to type out. Well that and I only had one hour to work on it yesterday. I got my G2 (You should clap now.) And I've been doing errands for my parents. Now 00Inuyasha end is next if NICOLE WOULD HURRY UP AND WRITE THE LITTLE THING I ASKED HER TOO! Ahem.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THE FUNNIEST INUYASHA FAN FICTION ANYWHERE ON THE NET!**


	30. 00Inuyasha: Mission

Kazer Dragon: I'm going to finish this now I hope it will turn out funny…I plan to make fun of Video games and Anime that I have seen…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**00Inuyasha: The Mission**

"Alright Inuyasha this is your mission… What are you doing?" Asks Neil.

"I'm playing with this mushroom it moves when I let go." Lets go and it moves across the table. "See since when do mushrooms move?" Inuyasha laughs. "Mario said if I eat it I get big I think he was high from these shrooms…"

"Look do you want to save the world…"

"Not really I only came here for the appetizers" Inuyasha eats a tart off a table. "I love tarts…"

"LOOK! LISTEN OR NO MORE GUNS!"

"But it makes people I don't like go away when I squeeze it…"

"Then watch…" Inuyasha watches with the phone book in the seat beside him. "Now we have received reports that Bill Gates if doing bio experiments with the new Xbox 360's."

"So? Haven't they been doing that for years? You know the whole cloning thing?"

"This is worse. He plans on shrinking penises cause his is so small…."

"THE BASTARD!"

"Yes we know. We must stop it. With small penises no man can stand up to so we must stop him. Your mission, go to this top secret base and…not again!" Neil Sighs.

Inuyasha looks at him. "What? Nothing…" Puts behind his back a flame thrower and a death list. "Nothing at all…"

"Ok how about this slide show." A picture is on the wall. "This is his secret base in Canada." Puts another picture up. "Go to the control room and take down the system before this truck." Puts another picture up. "And stop the satellite connection. Any questions?"

"Um how about everything…" Inuyasha looks confused.

"Ok I'll make it easier…" Puts up two finger puppets, and a sock puppet. "This is Canada, you go and beat up men, go to big room and make things so boom!"

"HAHAHAHAHA I understand." Inuyasha claps.

"NOW lets go to Pro. $1.99 lab and get your secret items…."

They start walking to the lab.

"Hey there!" Asks a thing.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm the BunnyDragon."

"BunnyDragon?" Inuyasha thinks.

"He was suppose to save the princess in the first Mario game for the NES but then…" Neil Explains

**A long time ago.**

Mario enters a room with a video cam. He starts to pee. Hears a sound and jumps. Looks around and eats a mushroom. "DUDE I'M HUGE Look a star!" Touches it. "I'm invincible" Starts running around….

**Present**

"THAT CAMERA WAS RUNNING AND THEY SAID A PLUMER WOULD BE BETTER THAN A BUNNYDRAGON! Now I'm outta work!" The BunnyDragon starts hoping up and down.

"Ok then I'm walking this way…" Neil walks away. "Come on."

They go to the lab.

"Ok here are your secret weapons…" Pro $1.99 says.

"Sweet! I bet the pen shoot lasers and the dental floss is a fuse for the explosive tooth paste." Inuyasha says walking up to the table.

"No." Pro says. "You can never brush too much." Inuyasha looks disappointed. "The pen is a tampon." Inuyasha looks grossed out.

"You can never have too many tampons…." Neil says.

**Secret Mission Beta**

Samus is running down a hall. She stops in her tracks. "OH GOD NOT NOW!" Runs into a bathroom. Blood seeps under the door.

"Ewwww" Says the monster chasing her.

Samus walks out. "What? All I did was kill a secret boss in the bathroom."

**"And that needs a tampon why?" Asks Inuyasha.**

"I don't think he got it." Says Pro.

"Right over his head."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looks weird.

"Look take this brief case its full of stuff and go to the hanger!" Pro shoves them out.

At the hanger.

"We're all counting on you for our buttergun's sake." Neil says.

"No worries." Inuyasha starts to get into the Arwing. "Hey wait…"

"Sorry Inuyasha." Says Fox McCloud. "Me and Crystal we're just out get some tail and you needed a ride. So you'll have to get in the trunk."

"God damnit." Inuyasha jumps into the trunk with the phone book.

"Here we go!" Fox takes off and Inuyasha bumps into all the walls.

5 minutes later over Canada.

"Oh come on fox faster I want to jump on it." Crystal winks at him.

"Fine." Opens the trunk.

"GOD DAMN YOU FOX!" He yells falling. Pulls out the brief case. Starts throwing things. "Rubber ducky, condom, ahhhhh!" Inuyasha falls.

The Rubber ducky hits the ground. "Rubber ducky transform!" It says Mechanically." Flies and catches Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you." Inuyasha says.

"You freed me now I must go liberate all the Rubber duckies of the world" Puts him on the ground and flies off.

"Well that was different. I wonder what the condom did?" Inuyasha says out loud and walks towards the building.

**At Toronto**

"That's the hugest condom in the world!" Says a man.

"NO UNPROTECTED SEX!" Starts shooting laser beams at people. Pewww Peeewww.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU!" The man says before being shot.

**"There it is!"**

Inuyasha walks into the building.

"Welcome to the Xbox creation lab are you here for a tour?" Asks a Sectary to Link.

"NO I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE THE MASTER SWORD HERE!"

"Sorry I don't think we do."

"If you find it." Links says. "Call me at this number." Writes 109-1987 on the wall with his wooden sword.

"Ummm I'm the new condom designer…" Inuyasha says.

"Oh right that way" Points north. "The control room is straight down it, the room on the right is the penis machine. Please go ahead he's waiting for you." Says the Sectary.

"Thanks" Inuyasha walks down the hall.

Shadow the hedgehog walks up. "I'm the new condom designer for smaller more powerful condoms."

"Sorry sir your in the wrong place."

"How many secret labs are there in Canada."

**In the Trees**

"MUTANT SQUIRRELS IT IS TIME WE TAKE THIS PLANET FOR OURSELVES!"

"Cheep Cheep!" The Squirrels cheer.

**"Ok I think I'm almost there."**

"Stop we will never let you get to the control room" says a chorus of girls behind Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asks turning around.

"We're the Super Sailor Sluts!" They say "The scientists hired to stop you"

"Well actually this is what they hired us for this time. They hired us like an hour ago for 'other' business" Serena said.

"Wait aren't you the sailor scouts and aren't you on the good side?" Asks Inuyasha.

(Amy researches sexual positions and uses them on men, Mina and Serena are the normal sluts, Raye and Lita are the dominatrix sluts and Rini is for all the pedophiles)

'No that is the Americanized version. In the japan we are actually bad, really bad and we use men so we can control the world." Says Raye.

"But men usually control us" they all say hanging their heads.

"But well never let you through" Says Rini.

"Fine." he says and pulls out two cards

"I call you pervert Miruko and Child Molester Sesshomaru"

They both appear.

"Ohh look at the hot guys…" The sluts start to drool.

"Hey that little girl is cute I wanna do her" Sesshomaru licks his lips.

"Hello Ladies" Miruko winks.

Yu-Gi-Oh appears "Hey wait you two those are my bitches"

They all fight and have a big orgy while Inuyasha slips away to complete his mission.

"I always miss the fun…" Inuyasha enters the room. "Ok." Pulls out his gun. "I'll shoot it down!"

"Hold it right there!" Bill Gates appears.

"Don't come any closer."

"I need that device to steal penis energy to make my own penis huge to rule the world!"

"That has to be the dumiest plan I've ever heard." Inuyasha says turning around shooting all over and making the device blow up.

Inuyasha runs all the way outside.

"I need a ride…" Looks up at an Arwing.

"Don't a worry Inuyasha, Mario is here…" Crashes into a mountain.

"Great…" Looks back at all the guards.

"DON"T WORRY I"LL SAVE YOU!" The BunnyDragon comes down and saves them both from death.

"You can fly!" Inuyasha says.

"Mama meyah that's going to come out of my pay…" Mario cries.

**Back at the Organization**

"I will defeat you this time Goku" Vegeta says.

"Ha no way dude." Goku starts the scream.

They are playing Budoukai 3.

"I hope I have no more missions cause these people are just weird…" Inuyasha starts to leave.

Kazer Dragon: Tell me if you like it or it ends here. I got another story so if you want another one tell me. Thanks to Nicole for her part the Sailor sluts!


	31. THE SERIES DAY 26

Kazer Dragon: Listening to .hack/sign music I love that anime. Anyway sugarsweetpie I won't hurt you… I have a better idea. You want Sesshy again and I want fun! So I'm putting you in it this time! Hope your ok with it…Your Luanne and a girl enjoy everybody…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 26**

Leanne and Inuyasha are sitting on the couch.

"There are no good shows on…" Leanne says.

"Yeah considering we have 2000 channels…" Inuyasha flips the channel.

"I wish I had a bigger part…" Says the lamp.

"Hey I see something on the TV guide…" Leanne looks through it.

"Where did that come from?" Asks Inuyasha.

**"It was on the table…**

"DAMNIT MARY! I'M THE MAN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" Yells Neighbour husband Kyle. 

"But last time the electrical sockets almost killed me…" Mary is scared.

"SO! Last time you poured boiling water on me, the acid on my dick, then beat me with a hot muffins and the tins, tried to cut off my penis with a wooden spoon and stabbed my nipples with a screwdriver." Says Kyle.

"We gotta stop this kinky sex before one of us gets hurt…"

"NOT TILL WE ARE THE KINKIEST FAMILY IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!" Throws a TV guide at her.

"Eeeep!" Ducks and it goes through the window.

Ends up fling through the air and through the window landing on the table.

"Say… those glass shards…" Winks at Mary. "I bet I know how to clean those up."

**Did you just hear a scream like someone was pushing glass shards up a vagina?" Asks Leanne.**

"Where do you come up with these things…" Inuyasha says.

"Experience." Inuyasha looks weird at Leanne. "Hey the dating game is on!"

"Isn't that, that show where they set people up on dates and like they judge them?"

"Yes lets watch…" Leanne turns on the channel.

"Ok today here's our first girl…" Says the host. "Luanne please introduce yourself."

"Ummm hi I'm Luanne and I just want to try this, cause I'm tried of guys trying to stick glass up my vagina."

"What's with that!"? Inuyasha yells.

"Ever heard of a fad now shush!" Leanne says.

"Ok here's the man for this episode. Sesshomaru. Now why are you here?" Asks the host.

"I want to prove that I'm not gay and I love nice soft, wet, tight…"

Inuyasha face is so priceless. He is shocked at the realization that he was wrong and that is brother is not gay but a bisexual and bisexual pedophile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leanne just laughs uncontrollably.

"Anyway lets get to the date… right after this!" The host said before the commercials come on.

"Gosh I hate commercials, I wish something interesting would happen instead…

**Upstairs**

"Sango stop jumping on my piece you keep making me start over…" Miroku says, it sounds like he's panting.

"Maybe if you didn't take off so fast I wouldn't jump you so much." Sango says.

"Oh Sango, Sango you know you love to jump on it!"

"I know it's so fun to see your face when I do! You never see it coming!"

"Ok so what do you have to say…" Miroku says.

"I'm SORRY!" Sango cries.

Inside they are playing Sorry the board game. I bet you were thinking something else… I SURE WAS!

**But nothing ever does." Inuyasha sighs.**

"Look the show is back." Leanne cheers.

"Ok lets join our two on their date…" The host says.

"Sesshomaru I'm really having a great time." Luanne says the restaurant.

"Yes I really am enjoying myself" Sesshomaru sips his wine.

"You know… later I could do something to make you happy…" Luanne winks.

"Why wait!" Sesshomaru grabs her and starts making out on the table.

"Dam! Your brothers an animal!" Leanne says.

Inuyasha has that look again.

"This is better than cable porn!" Leanne cheers.

You hear lots of sexual noises on the TV.

"You should take some lessons from his…DUDE! I want a piece of him too…" Leanne drools.

"Waiter I want my check please…Oh I'm really enjoying your free show. Dinner and a show…" You hear on the TV.

"Oh yes here come a commercial!" Inuyasha says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…"

**In Kagome's room.**

Kagome is writing down on a piece of paper…

I just can't stop thinking about you. Your soooo cool. But everyone stops for you. I stop the hardest. I want to be with you. I just wanna touch you on all your sides, gently feel your smooth outer area, and touch that nice long piece you have. I just can't tell you in person, I watch you every day… I just can't stop looking at you. Everywhere I go I see you. I'm just nervous I know you won't do anything without me wanting to, but others might not, the pressure to keep going or to stop. Please understand…

Kagome sighs and blows a kiss out the window at a stop sign.

**"Are you done yet?" Asks Inuyasha.**

"Almost!" Leanne walks out of the bathroom. "So much better…"

"I hope you washed your hands…" Inuyasha looks at the TV.

"So Luanne will you keep seeing Sesshomaru?" Asks the host.

"Well I would but he isn't the best at… it"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"? Sesshomaru yells.

"Well I've had better sex with a screwdriver!" Luanne says pointing the finger.

"Just cause the only things I've done are a little girl, imp and several men mean nothing!"

Luanne has a blank stare… "You mean to tell me, I'm to one who brings you up to BISEXUAL! No wonder it was like fucking a life sized Ken doll, like a bowel movement, like passing a kidney stone, like, like, like DOING A FREAKIN PAPERCLIP THAT BENDS BACKWARDS!" Stomps off the screen.

"No please wait its not what you think!" Sesshomaru chases after her.

"Well he had a good start…" Leanne starts.

"I'm scared for life…" Inuyasha hides his head.

"Could be worse." Leanne pats his back.

"How!"

"Your dad could be brought back to life and starts screwing Kikyo…"

"I'm going to do other things…" Inuyasha leaves.

Leanne looks around.

She starts running up stairs yelling. "KAGOME I GOT SOME NEW MOVES TO TRY GET THE GLASS!"

Kazer Dragon: I had the idea but I don' t know if you will like it. And well you can request if you want to be in the fan fiction… if you so dare!

**Please Review I put lots of hard work into this and I just want to know what you like and dislike.**


	32. THE SERIES RANDOM STORIES

Kazer Dragon: I don't have an idea for this week. So I'm posting the short stories I made! Have fun!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES: Random Stories**

**Random Story 1**

"Leanne…wake up!"

Leanne still snoozes.

"WAKE UP LEANNE!"

Leanne starts to open her eyes.

"Stupid talking lamp!" Leanne gets up.

Leanne walks to bathroom in nothing but underwear and a small top. "Yawnnnn" Skrtch, skrtch. She scathes her ass.

Undress, undress, shower, shower, comb, comb, brush, brush, make up, make up, dress, and dress.

"Ahhh… It's kind of nice to get back into the usual daily routine…" Leanne says walking up to Kagome.

"Leanne! You didn't bungulate your eyebrows today! You're really letting yourself go!" Kagome says wide-eyed.

**10 minutes later.**

"This glass has no lemonade in it! What shall I do?" Kagome cries.

"Here! I will fill your glass." Says Leanne in a penguin suit with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Why thank you!"

"RRg… what a pain my squirrel has a flat!" Sango cries in the squirrel car.

"Not to worry! I have a spare foot!" Says Leanne still in the suit and starts to fix the foot.

"Cool! Thanks!" Sango cheers.

"This TV show is awful!" Says Sango her and Kagome are sitting on the couch.

"If only there was a way to stop watching it!" Kagome says.

On the TV: War is bad! Bit if we must fight, we must fight even if war is bad.

"Allow me! I shall change the channel!" Leanne changes the channel.

"Thank you!" Says Sango.

"Yeah!" Kagome agrees. "What a helpful penguin!"

"Kagome, geeze." Sango sighs. "It was obviously Leanne in disguise."

"Really? Why would she disguise herself as a penguin?" Asks Kagome.

"Kagome, come on! It's obviously because she's in league with the penguins in their efforts to lull us humans into a false sense of security, as they quietly take over the planet…but now that we're on to her, we can stop her!" Sango gets up.

"Can we tie her up?" Asks Kagome.

"I don't see how it can be avoided"

"Yay!" Kagome cheers.

"…"

BWOCK BWOCK BWOCK! A giant king penguin with glasses comes crashing through the wall.

"THERE SHE IS!" Yells Kagome.

"LETS GET HER!" Sango charges.

SCREECH! AIEEEE! TUMP! CRASH!

On the TV: …and five pounds of grilled herring. In other news a giant penguin has escaped from the zoo today. The penguin is not considered dangerous, except it is prone to extreme violence when faced with wavy black hair and greenish clothes. So if you see him, do exercise caution….

SMASH! CLONK, WHAP, WHAP. WHUD.

**At the hospital**

"I hope you girls have learned a valuable lesson from all this: never attack a penguin unless you're absolutely certain it's one of your friends in disguise." Doctor Lacey says.

"Yemmf, dnktr lcy." Sango mumbles covered in bandages.

"Nyaaaa…" Kagome says dizzy, covered in bandages as well.

"Wait a minute! Why am I bandaged up?" Asks Leanne.

**Random Story 2**

"Man," Leanne Sighs. "What a morning… I got only two hours of sleep, set my breakfast on fire, cut myself xapflaping, and was just chased around the entire neighbourhood by the eel-monkeys from the refrigerator, whom I've angered somehow. Well… on the bright side, nothing can make this day any worse…"

KRAK BOOM. A lighting bolt comes down and it starts to rain.

"Okay, now it can't get any worse."

SHHHHHHHHHH. Rains so hard the area floods up to Leanne's head.

"Okay, NOW it can't get any worse."

HWOOOOOOOO. A tornado comes and blows all the water away.

"Okay, NOW IT CAN'T get worse."

The atomic boom drops on her. THOOM

The earth is dead. "Okay, NOW IT CAN'T GET—AAAACK!"

Sango pushes Leanne. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP SAYING THAT!"

**Random Story 3**

GASP! Leanne points at Kagome. "DON"T DO IT, KAGOME! DON'T EAT THAT BANANA!"

Kagome is holding a banana up to her mouth. BITE. "Ha"

"AAAAAAAARGH! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW THAT SEEING SOMEONE EAT A BANANA IS MY ULTIMATE WEAKNESS!" Leanne screams.

Munch, munch, munch. Kagome eats the banana.

"And now, it's time for a story…" Nicole says randomly appearing. "In the heavens, there once lived a goddess named Sharoncorria. She was beautiful, serene, and full of mirth. On one fateful day, Sharoncorria fell in love…with a peanut farmer and part-time salad bowl named Hector Arthur Parking Brake. The lovers courted, and eventually married. Soon after that, the goddess gave birth to a daughter. But the mighty god Pelvis did not approve of one of his goddesses marrying a mere mortal. And he said, "I shall place a curse on this child… I shall make it so that whenever the child sees someone eating a banana, it will bring her great pain."…But by accident he cast too strong a spell. And the baby died."

"Who are you anyway? And how did you get into the house?" Asks Leanne.

**Random Story 4**

Kagome, Sango and Leanne are sitting in the living room.

"This chair feels weird. I wonder why?" Asks Leanne.

"Well," Starts Sango. "Leanne…if I were to guess I'd say it's because…" Gets a terrified look on her face. "THAT'S NOT A CHAIR AT ALL! IT'S A LIVE GRIZZLY!"

They run away screaming AAAAGH!

Leanne has a blank look on her face. "Could you turn the TV towards us?" Leanne asks the bear.

"Yeah Sure."

**Random Story 5**

Inuyasha walks up to the girls. "Girls… we have to talk…"

"Who are you?" Asks Leanne.

"I'm INUYASHA I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE STAR! Look, Leanne…ever since you brought that Dalmatian car here, it's been driving me crazy! Every night just as I'm about to fall asleep, I'm startled by a bunch of barking and squealing downstairs!"

"Huh! Sounds like it's fighting with the squirrel car!" Leanne says.

"Well it's to be expected. They are natural rivals." Sango says.

"Really? I thought Dalmatians and squirrels were allies…" Asks the grizzly bear.

"Not when in automobile format." Sango points out.

"Whatever just DO something and do it QUICKLY!" Inuyasha walks away.

"Mmm… so what should we do?" Asks Leanne.

"Well, Leanne, in cases like this, I'm afraid there's only one think we can do…"

"Right!" Leanne puts on slim leather clothes. "Let's try to be back before eight. That's when late night ninja cookery starts."

"Errr…actually, swimming the English Channel won't be necessary this time…" Sango says.

"Really?" Asks Leanne.

"Yup, there's only one way the two cars can resolve their differences… with a FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Sango shakes her fist.

Thus…in a ring.

"READY!" Kagome says in skimpy clothes.

"FIGHT!"

The Dalmatian car and the Squirrel car are facing off in the ring.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

"I HATE THOSE GIRLS…" Inuyasha says holding a pillow over his ears.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

And so the fighting tagged through the night…. 

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

Then moments later…

The fight continued to rage through the night…

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

And then finally the fateful moment arrived…

When the girls got bored and started watching TV…

Inuyasha looks really mad behind Leanne. "Girls I AM SERIOUS! IF THIS CONTINUES ANY LONGER, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Who are you again?" Asks Leanne.

ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF, ARF

CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP

**Random Story 5**

"Eating potato chips is a pleasurable experience!" Leanne says eating a chip.

"Yup." Sango says eating a chip.

"These chips taste so good…" Kagome says looking at one. Kagome blushes slowing eating one. "Mmmm...So good mmmm."

"…." Leanne looks sick and Sango has a chip hanging out of her mouth.

Munch. Munch, munch. Kagome eats the chip.

And now a word from Nicole.

"For those who live in Great Britain, it is worth noting that Crisps are called 'chips' by Americans. Thank you."

And now a word from England Man…

"I wish to object to Nicole's crass assumption the we don't know crisps can be called 'chips'. We happen to know that fact bloody well enough, and would appreciate it if you give us more credit that this! I mean… crikey!"

"Crikey?" Says a bear cub.

"Wait a minute!" Says the Grizzly bear. "You're not England man at all! You're actually… AUSTRALIA MAN!" Pull off his clothes revealing Australian clothes.

VWIP, FWOOMP! "Oh no! I've been found out! Oye! Crikey! DANGER DANGER DANGER!"

Leanne eats a chip and reaches for another one. Her eyes shoot out wide "OH MY GOD GIRLS!" Lighting crack sounds in the background. "WE'RE OUT OF CHIPS!"

There eyes all go wide. They all scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Random Story 7**

Leanne is on the phone. "...And that was the most exciting 14-person orgy I ever took part in! But enough about me, how about you? Have you had any sex lately? Oh too busy? That's a shame… you really should take a day off… go over to a bar find a couple guys and take them home! Yeah you should try it. It's fun! Good send me pictures okay? Hold it here he comes." Inuyasha walks by. "Here Inuyasha! It's your brother…" Leanne gives him the phone and walks off.

Leanne is in her room cleaning the squirrel tube. When she looks around it she sees Inuyasha very mad. "Hi Inuyasha. How was your phone call…?"

THUMP! Inuyasha grabs Leanne.

Outside Sango knocks on Leanne's door. "Hey... Leanne? Could ya give me a hand? I need some help lifting the big, orange…"

She opens the door. CRASH, KCHAK, BANG, CRASH, SHOOOOM! A bunch of missiles and guns shots buzz by her head. She closes the door. "Okay! I'll go ask Kagome." She walks away.

**30 minutes later**

Leanne and Inuyasha walk out of her room. "Ahhh now that was one of our better fights!" Leanne says.

"I'll say." Inuyasha says.

"Yep, there's nothing like a little hardcore violence to get your blood pumping for the rest of the day…"

Inuyasha looks at Leanne. "Umm are you ok?"

"Heheh don't worry! I'm fine, I'm fine." Leanne face is pouring with blood. "In fact, I've never felt better! HAHAHHAHA! HAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA!" Leanne is throwing blood everywhere.

"GAH! LEANNE! Is…is there a doctor in the house?" Inuyasha yells.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…I do happen to be in your house, for some reason…" Says Doctor Lacey appearing. "I'll have a look at her…" Walks over to her.

"Oh! LOOK! It's the beige phantom!" Leanne says.

"No Leanne, It's Doctor Lacey now, I need to perform some tests to determine your problem. I'll touch a spot and you tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Roosevelt!"

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"How about here?"

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH! GYAAAAAA OH GOD THE PAIN! … No."

Inuyasha gets a weird look on his face. "Uh… okay I'll just be going then…" Starts to walk away.

"Well, it looks to me like you have a really bad case of laryngitis." Doctor Lacey says. "Here…I'll try taking your pulse…" Blood starts gushing out were she pushes. "Hmmm I don't think that was suppose to happen…"

"Wheee… Li'l fluffy clouds…"

Kazer Dragon: Well I hope that makes up for all I missed this week. But I had schoolwork! I got a 90 overall average for my classes!


	33. THE SERIES DAY 27

Kazer Dragon: The idea pool is getting low. So I'm going to start on the real story of the SERIES. Yes there is a reason for 'some' of the situations. Oh and a question so please review and it will be my choice…

**Who should be stupid, sexcrazed one in the SERIES SEASON 2 Inuyasha or Kagome.**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 27**

Sango is in the living room singing on there karaoke machine. "You are in my head…swimming forever in my head…" Leanne walks in. "Ahh… Hey Leanne!"

"Hello Sango." Leanne replies looking like she's used her ability to look sexy.

"Wow…I haven't seen you use that ability in a while…" Leanne poses in sexy poses. "…Uhhh Leanne are you ok?" Sabgo asks.

"Of course I am Sango! Why do you ask? Tee Hee!" Leanne Giggles. She starts to walks away but turns around giving Sango a sexy look. "Well so long, I have to go do some…Stuff." Walks off.

Kagome is walking down the hall singing. "Just…get…real. Don't be a cosmic woo woo! La la EEP?" Kagome runs into sexy Leanne her eyes go wide.

"Hey Kagome. So …how has your day been?" Leanne asks still giving sexy looks. "Mine has been exciting. How about you." Makes her breasts pop out. "Has your day been…exciting? Oh look! A quarter." Bends down right in front of Kagome.

Sango walks up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, Umm I'm just wondering if you've—"

"Sango, does Leanne seem to be acting weird to you?" Kagome butts in.

"You've noticed it too? Hmm" Sango thinks. "If KAGOME can notice it on her own, something's definitely not right…"

Kagome's eyes get wide. "Whoa…I've never seen ANYONE pick up a quarter that way before…"

Leanne stands up. She is wearing extremely tight leather pants and a very, very small T-shirt. (Think SEXY People!)

"How did she get into those pants?" Kagome asks.

"I'm gonna try talking to her." Sango walks over to her. "Leanne… you wouldn't happen to be playing some kind of joke on us, would you?"

"Why Sango whatever do you mean?" Leanne asks winking.

Sango grabs Leanne's shirt. "Leanne I'M SERIOUS IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF GAME, IT'S NOT VERY AMUSING, SO **KNOCK IT OFF**!" Sango Yells.

"Um…Sango could ya let go for a sec? My chest feels itchy." FAWP Sango lets go. "Thank you." Leanne puts her hand up her shirt and starts to scratch her boobs. "Ohhhhhh." Scratch, Scratch, Scratch.

Sango gets a blank look and Kagome is drooling.

Leanne looks at Sango. Blinks. Smiles. "What were we talking about?"

Sango turns to Kagome. "Oh-kay I've seen enough we gotta do something…"

"Y-yeah." Kagome is still drooling.

"Looks like a full-fledged interrogation is in order, followed by a psychiatric evaluation at the very least…" Sango starts.

"Can we tie her up?" Kagome asks.

Yawn! Leanne yawns. That yawn was soo long. It was a sexy yawn. A super duber yawn. A yawn that would make all other people yawn. Her yawn was not only cute but a yawn that yawned into the heart. And even though your reading her yawn you want to yawn yourself. (Did you yawn?)

"You always ask that Kagome. Has the answer ever been no?" Asks Sango.

"I'm bored I think I'll take off my clothes" Leanne starts to take her shirt off. KABOOM Leanne explodes only her glasses are left. Sango and Kagome are stunned.

"Leanne?" Sango whispers.

"CAREFUL, GIRLS" They both turn around. Leanne is behind them with a rocket launcher. "There's more of them out there!" Leanne Yells.

Kazer Dragon: I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Cause I don't have time to figure out where I go to next. Any way have a good weekend. READ INUYASHA MEETS SURVIVOR!


	34. Miroku's pickup lines

Kazer Dragon: Hee hee. Banana phone!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Miroku's pick up lines.**

Miroku's walking around a village. A couple of teenaged boys come up to him.

"Hi there monk could we ask you a favour?" Asks one of the boys.

"Sure what is?" Miroku answers.

"Well we saw you hitting on a girl in the village and you got some mmfff…" Miroku covers the boy's mouth.

"Hahaha now now don't say things. Like that. Loud." Miroku lets him go.

"Well we need some help with our pickup lines." They all nod.

"Alright follow me." Miroku leads them to a place far away from everyone. "Ok tell me your best pick up lines."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" one of the boys says.

"That's way over used. Any others?" Miroku points to them.

"I can sense that you're a terrific lover, and it intimidates me a little." "I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight." "The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name." "Didn't anyone tell you that you wanted to sleep with me! I thought you knew..." "Do you know the difference between my penis and a chicken leg? No? Well, let's go on a picnic and find out!" "Hey babe, wanna get LUCKY?" "Hey baby, let's go make some babies." "I wanna put my thingy into your thingy." "Wanna fuck like bunnies?" The boys say one after another.

"Alright that's enough though I like the Hey baby, let's go make some babies line." Miroku thinks. "Ok now those were pretty straight to the point lines. That means unless the girl really wants to, your not going to get any. First lets learn some lines to break the ice. Are you guys listing?"

"YES SIR!" They say.

"Alright here's a nice one: Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it? Or, Hey, don't I know you? Yeah, you're the girl with the beautiful smile. And a common one I like hope you know CPR, cuz you take my breath away! I think I can die happy now, cause I've just seen a piece of heaven. Is popular. If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me? Lets see What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in this room? What's that on your face? Oh, must just be beauty. Here, let me get it off. Hey, it's not coming off! But that's cheesy. You know, I would die happy if I saw you naked just once! Is a good one. Oh my sweet darling! For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me. Is one I use. If you stood in front of a mirror and help up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world. Hee hee Sango fell for that one. I'm betting that you cannot wait until tomorrow, because I bet that you get more and more beautiful every day. Got me laid once. Excuse me, I'd like to have kids someday, and I wanted to know how your parents created such a beautiful creature. I can't believe I've been hear the entire evening with all these beautiful people and the moment I find 'The One', all I have time to say is "good bye". I don't know you, but I think I love you already. All good ones. You are so beautiful that I want to be reincarnated as your child so that I can breastfeed by you until I'm 30. Kinda weird one though. When I'm older, I'll look back at all of my crowning memories, and I'll think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you. Is sweet. You know, my mother always told me it was impolite to stare... so what do you say we dance. I bet you get the point."

"Wow those are good. Well some of them." One of the boys says.

"Now if those don't work you could try an innuendo. You hint it but not as directly." Miroku thinks again.

"Could you give us an example?" Asks a boy.

"Alright this one is a bad one but Brrr! My hands are cold. Can I warm them in your heaving breasts? Do you know, your hair and my pillow are perfectly colour coordinated. Is too. Do you mind if I stare at you up close instead of from across the room? Help the homeless. Take me home with you. Those aren't good examples are they?" The boys nod yes. "Hi, I'm new to this country and you are the prettiest sight I've see so far. Can you give me a tour of your body? I would say that I'm in love with you, but you'd think I'm trying to pull a fast one. Is better. Miss, if you've lost your virginity, can I have the box it came in? Motion with your finger for a girl to come over. When she gets there say, "I knew if I fingered you long enough you would cum." Is dirty. Shall we talk or continue flirting from a distance? Why don't you come over here, sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up? You're good at math right? Is 69 a perfect square? Alright I got one that's good Do I know you? (No.) That's a shame, I'd sure like to. Are you a god? (Um, no.) You're not? Then why do I want to kneel before you? U+I69"

"Those won't work." A boy says.

"Well you could try being cute with cheesy lines." Miroku continues. "Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven! Is cute sorta. Did it hurt? Woman: Did what hurt? When you fell out of heaven? Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. See be real cute when you say these things. I have only three months to live...you need a lot of luck when using that one." The boys are pointing behind him. "Oh come on I'm getting to the good cheesy ones I'll tell you some I say to my girl Sango. So there you are! I've been looking all over for YOU, the girl of my dreams! You look like an angel. Welcome to Earth. But that one didn't work to good yay for pity." They point even more whispering things. "Oh come on their not that bad, It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss? Women: Is it really your birthday? No, but how about a kiss anyway? Damn! Somebody needs to write explosive on you, cuz your the bomb! Baby, I didn't see any stars in the sky tonight, the most heavenly body was sitting right next to me. That got me some from Sango. Can you feel it? There is some kinda sexual attraction. Can you feel it, too? And my fav… OWWWWW" Sango is standing behind him and punched him really hard.

"Boys if you want a girl just be nice to her. IF I HEAR ANY OF THOSE LINES COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I WILL CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE UNDERSTAND!" The boys shoot up straight and nod and run away. Sango pulls Miroku. "I can't believe your making little prevs. Here's a new one for you. How about you and I go out back so I can crack your skull."

"I knew that was a bad idea…." Miroku cries.

Kazer Dragon: Well now. That's a lot of pickup lines.


	35. THE SERIES DAY 27 PART 2

Kazer Dragon: Its been real busy for me this week. So I plan on at least getting one done. I'M SO SORRY! Please don't stop reading! Its only because exams are coming up (heehee cumming). Anyhow please forgive if you do FREE SEX! That's right FREE SEX!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 2**

"So." Leanne Starts. "That's the situation…a bunch of androids that look like me are running around…Don't know where they came from…don't know why they're here…"

A Leanne clone comes walking up the street beside them. "Mmm…I'm feeling sweaty…"

"BUT THEY ARE REALLY REALLY ANNOYING!" Leanne uses the gun to destroy the robot. "I mean…GEEZE I don't act like that at all!"

"You're right. These androids are a lot more shameless…" Sango says.

"EXACTLY! It's like someone out there built these to make me look BAD! But why would they do such a thing?" Leanne thinks. "I hope I'll find out soon…but until then…"

Another android comes walking down the street. "Look at my chest! Look at my chest!"

"I'M JUST GONNA HAFTA BLOW UP EVERY ONE OF THESE DARNED THINGS I COME ACROSS!" Leanne yells and blows it up. "And it looks like there's a lot of them out there…So..um…girls, could you"

"SAY NO MORE LEANNE!" Sango rips off her clothes and underneath is an army outfit. "Mutilating a bunch of androids that look just like you sounds like the best experience a girl could ever have!"

"Th-thanks Sango I think…" Leanne gets cut off by Kagome.

"I wanna help too! I wanna blow stuff up!" Kagome jumps up.

"You can help Kagome… but right now, I need help in a different way…see it's been really a tough day for me, and I could really use some stress relief right about now…so if we could just go and…" Leanne sighs.

"OKAY!" Kagome yells.

The both jump into the squirrel tube that suddenly appears.

"I have a feeling out lives are going to get tough from this point on." Sango gets her gun out.

A guy is walking down a street. "la la la." He sings.

"HEY CUTIE!" A Leanne android jumps out of a bush. "LET'S HAVE SEX!"

FOOOOOM Leanne appears with a flamethrower and burns it.

"You are a very lucky man…" Sango says putting her hand on his shoulder. "Had we arrived a minute late, you may have ended up having red hot monkey sex with that voluptuous female robot."

"Ummm thank you?" Says the confused man.

"BE careful! These androids are everywhere! And I'd like to make it clear that they're not me, nor am I responsible for their existence!" Leanne says. "Yes… They're out there, making life difficult for all of us with their utter shamelessness and exploitative habit. Chaos has been unleashed, and all because someone out there had something against me for some reason. It'll be hard, long battle, but I'll see to it that these robots do as little damage as possible, and when I find out who's responsible, they'll pay for making me look like such a monster. OH THEY WILL PAY… Anyway LET'S HAVE SEX!" Leanne tries to jump on the guy but gets hit with a boomerang. She lands on the ground.

"Sorry! My hand slipped!" Kagome says giggling.

"Well Leanne…ready to continue fighting the evil forces that are making you look like a deranged pervert…which you're obviously not?" Sango sarcastically.

Leanne is getting up. "Rgggg very funny, Sango…"

"Anyway, these things seem to be everywhere! So if you want to minimize the damage they could do, It'd best if we split up for a while…" Sango says.

"Good idea." Leanne is up on her feet.

"But I'd stick with Kagome if I were you, Leanne…I have a theory that some of the actions of these robots have somehow derived from the deep, hidden desires within your psyche…so I don't think it would be good if one of these things were to end up alone with her…" Sango says seriously.

"Huh what's that suppose to mean?" Leanne says picking up a big gun.

"OH DEAR! Silly me! Tee hee!" An android walks up to a couple on the grass alittle ways away. "I put on way too small a shirt to wear! GOSH I'm such an airhead! Hey there, handsome…can I borrow your shirt? I'll give you something really special in return…" She says.

"This girl a friend of yours Duncan?" The girl asks sitting on the picnic mat.

"Oh for goodness sake…" Says Leanne walking over there to kill it.

"HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee HeeHeeeHee" Kagome hears behind her.

KCHAK! Kagome pulls out two huge guns! "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She yells shooting everywhere.

All the androids are in pieces. One of the pieces tries to feel up Kagome. Kagome smiles. FLOOM! Bows it up.

"Wow! Nice shooting Kagome!" Says Leanne coming back.

"Thank you." Kagome smiles.

"I think it's time for us to take a break…with a nice…hot… refreshing shower!" Leanne starts to take off her shirt. She takes it off and walks into a shower that appears. She washes herself sexy like. Kagome just stares.

"Oh... Kagome how long were you planning to let this go on?" The real Leanne walks behind her.

"Only a few more minutes." Kagome laughs getting her guns out.

Back at the house.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Inuyasha says sitting on the couch with Miroku.

"Yeah." Miroku says. He hears the door opening. "Hey Leann…" An android jumps on him and starts having sex.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for once Miroku?" Inuyasha watches. "…stupid erections…"Inuyasha walks to the bathroom.

On a beach somewhere…

A Leanne android is walking down a beach with nothing on with a painted on smiley faces over the nipples and the…umm lower area.

Leanne comes running in guns shooting everything. BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM.

"GEEEZE! For every one I shoot two more appear to replace it!" Leanne complains.

"Three androids have appeared for every one I blew up!" Kagome says.

"Four for me!" Sango says.

"Yeaah…and I've managed to take down 117 androids..." Leanne sighs.

"I took down 274." Kagome says.

"325!" Says a shocked Sango.

"Sooo… that gives us…" Leanne starts counting on her fingers.

"2356 androids." Sango and Kagome say at the same time.

"At least…" Kagome adds.

Leanne SLUMPS! "There has got to be a better way to handle this…" The girls nod.

"And so, a plan to capture one of the androids was formed…and it was called…THE PLAN TO CAPTURE ON OF THE ANDROIDS!" Nicole says from a random place.

"Okay girls watch this! It's great! GREAT!" Leanne starts. "I have a plan that is not only brilliant , but perfect! Yes, perfect, and brilliant! Brilliantly perfect! Nothing is more perfect and brilliant than this plan of perfect brilliantosity! Everyone will explode with orgasmic delight over the perfect brilliance of my plan! Anyway…yes! It involves….this small pineapple!" Leanne holds up a small pineapple.

One small pineapple later…

THOOOMMM! You see a huge explosion.

"Excellent! I have successfully destroyed Ecuador!" Leanne says evilly.

"Neat, but what does that have to do with the androids?" Sango asks.

"……………IT IS BUT THE FIRST STAGE OF AN INCREDIBLY ELABORATE PLAN! THAT"S WHAT!" Leanne yells and laughs HO HO HO.

"If you forgot about the androids, just say so…" Sango has a blank looks on her face.

"Thus, Leanne formulated a new plan based on the events at hand, and not on harassing the innocent Ecuadorians. And she called this plan THE REVENGE OF THE TRANSPARENT BICYCLE!" Nicole says again.

"Okay girls, this time I came up with a really brilliant plan! A plan ten times more brilliant than the most brilliant plan ever created!…Well okay I'm exaggerating. It's more like 47 of the brilliance of the most brilliant plan combined with 54 of the brilliance of the third-most brilliant plan, or, put it more simply, roughly seventeen times the brilliance of the thirty-fourth-most brilliant plan…but that's still pretty darn brilliant! It involves…THIS TOOTH PASTE!" Hold up a tube of Colgate. "THIS MARACA!" Holds up a maraca. "THIS COATHANGER COLLAGE!" Shows the coat hanger collage! "And Bob Dole!"

One toothpaste, maraca, coathanger collage, and bob Dole later…

"Wow…" Sango says wide eyed.

"That was poetry in motion, man…" Kagome says.

"OF COURSE!" Leanne says proud as there's a tied up android on a table.

"Just remains to decide what to do with this robot…can you program, Sango?" Leanne asks.

"Sorry…I'm only good with harware…" Sango says.

"How bout' you Ka…"

"I wonder if pine cones are edible?" Kagome cuts in on Leanne's question.

SNIFF Munch, munch, much. Kagome eats it.

"YAAAAAAGHHH SOMEFIN' HURT MY MOWF!" Kagome yells falling on the floor.

"Let's go ask Miroku." Leanne and Sango say.

Back at the house.

"Hey Miroku do you know someone… Oh its you Inuyasha." Leanne says barging into the door. "Where's Miroku?"

"He's having sex with one of your robot things. I knew it wasn't you cause you prefer more blood…" Inuyasha drinks his coffee.

"Well can you help me with something?" Leanne asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're and idiot…"

"Ceom on Inuyasha I havn't the time for one of your moods…now look here…" Leanne puts her hand on his shoulder

SMAK! He hits her hand. They glare at each other.

Somewhere in England…

"I say, old bean! The girls of yours sure do fight a lot, I say.! Doesn't this bother you, ol' Dickey ol' chum?" Says and old bald guy named Guv.

"Not to worry, GUV! They may seem to be goin' at it a Li'l rough, but they're just playin' sport!" Says Dick with a top hat.

"Oh well, HO HO, jolly good, ol' chum jolley good, I say. Splended. PIP PIP!" Says Guv.

Leanne and Inuyasha are fighting. They are shouting insults and are punching each other. The insults are kinda like Air Head, Obnoxious harlot, Bimbo.

Leanne kises Inuyasha.

At the beach.

"Do those guys even know about these android?" Asks Sango.

"Ah…I'm sure they'll find out about em' somehow." The real Leanne says. "Kagome…must ya carry our captive around that way?"

"What way?" Kagome asks confused.

"You know with the chain, and the leash and…" Leanne looks back. "IS THAT A BALL GAG!"

"Isn't it cute? IT had a little smiley face!" Kagome smiles.

"Kagome…I swear…sometimes you can be sooo uh…"Leanne looks at her.

"Mff!" The Android says.

"Now behave…Or I'll have to punish you!" Kagome says.

They go to the house.

"Lesss where are the guys?" Asks Sango.

"Well, it's lunchtime, so they may be in the kitchen it being lunch time and all… TO THE KITCHEN THEN!" Leanne sneaks up to the door. Leanne see's the android Inuyasha was kissing. Leanne shoots it.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN' MESSIN' UP OUR KITCH ROBOT!" Leanne looks at the broken android. "How d'ya like that? IT won't answer me!"

"How rude." Sango says.

Kagome looks over and see's a tired Miroku. "There he is!"

"HEYYY MIROKU CAN YA HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!" Leanne yells. "See…I need some help programming and none of us know how, and we were wondering if…"

ZHOOOP! "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!" Miroku yells running away.

"What was that about?" Leanne asks.

And android walks through the door. "HI, We've come to understand that you're harbouring on of us androids?"

"Umm yeah. Right here." Leanne points to their captive.

"We'll have to take her back now." The robot smiles.

Leanne and Sango laugh.

"Shall you shoot her or shall I?" Leanne says laughing.

"Let's both shoot her." Sango says and they both pull out there guns.

KA CHAKA CHAKA! The androids head opens up and a huge laser comes out of it.

"I didn't know they could do THAT!" Leanne says wide-eyed.

At the hospital.

"Well I hope you girls learned a lesson from this…I'm not sure what the lesson is, but I hope you learned it." Doctor Lacey says.

"Yes Doctor Lacey." Leanne says. They are all bandaged up. "Well, girls…we may have just gotten our hineys kicked, and we may have lost the android we captured, but even so, in a way, we can consider this a VICTORY! Ummm…And how was this a victory? In a way, Sango."

"In what w-?"

"IN A WAY!" Leanne yells at Sango.

"Well on the bright side…at least things can't get much worse right?" Kagome says.

Kazer Dragon: Next week should be a normal week. I'm so sorry PLEASE my mind needs rest too ya know…


	36. THE SERIES DAY 27 PART 3

Kazer Dragon: I'm still behind, but not many people review. During Christmas break I'll do more promise!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 3**

"The combat android just radioed in!" Says dark figure one.

"OOOOH! And?" Says dark figure two.

"The girls have been…ehehe…neutralized…to put it lightly…" Dark figure one says.

"OOOH! EXCELLENT!" Dark figure two says.

"ARRRG! I'm still disappointed I had to release the combat android earlier than planned ARRRG!" Says dark figure three.

"Yes….that WAS a little careless of us." Dark figure one says.

"I don't think any of us thought they'd be smart enough to try capturing one of the robots…but they did do a rather poor job at it." Dark figure two says.

"That they did! HO HO HO! And I don't think they'll be attempting another stunt like that for a while. And if they do…heh heh…how is the UBER-ANDROID doing?" Asks dark figure one.

"ARRG! It's coming along nicely! I believe it'll be fully functional in one month! ARRRG! And in the meantime the androids are continuing to make copies of each other…ARRRG there's nothing Leanne can do now she's overwhelmed." Says dark figure three.

"FABULOUUS! Now Leanne knows what it's like to have a taste of our justice!" Says figure one.

"She's finally getting what she deserves!" Figure two says.

"SUFFER, LEANNE, SUFFER! ARRRG!" Dark figure three yells.

**Knock, knock. Open door, Open door.**

Brittany knocks at the house where Leanne and the others live. An android opens the door... "WOW Leanne look at you! Did you dress that way for me? Of course you did!" Says Brittany when she sees the sanky dress android. "So how have you been? It's been a while! Have you been getting naked a lot? And how are Kagome and Sango! Are they dressed the same? You've been having a threesome haven't you? Can I come in? Gee, I bet I've been missing out on a lot huh? You three have missed me, right? OF COURSE! You must have known I was coming and that's why you dressed up! Good move! Except you were probably naked before, right? Of course I'm right!" The Android grabs her. "Ya know I get naked sometimes hearing that turns you on right? Hey where are Kagome and Sango surely they're excited I'm here? OR maybe there too busy Experimenting." The Android cocks her fist. "So can I come in? Can I watch, or are you all busy getting ready and made up for-?" The android punches her sending her flying.

"Are you sure you want to do this Leanne?" Asks Sango inside the house.

"Yes Sango."

"Really?" Sango asks.

"Yes I'm just tried Sango…we've fought and struggled so much, yet it seems like we've gotten nowhere. And I don't think this is worth this much effort. If a bunch of people I don't even know are going to get a false impression of me then fine!" Leanne says.

"Well…I see what you mean but still…it's not like you to GIVE UP like this…" Sango says.

"I've never dealt with a problem quite like this before Sango." Leanne pouts.

"Yes but still…"Leanne cuts Sango off.

"RIGHT ready to go back to the way things were before?" Asks Leanne.

"YUP!" Kagome cheers.

Sango sighs. "I guess…"

"Anyway Kagome remember that time when we did that thing?" Leanne asks.

"YES! I do remember that time! It was neat that time was!" Kagome says happily.

KABOOM!

Brittany lands on the house destroying it, they see her on her head.

"Is that…is that BRITTANY?" Leanne asks.

"Ah Leanne wow how did you change your clothes so quickly? Say I'm sort of having trouble remembering what just happened…and my head sort of hurts for some reason! I guess I need to be comforted…" Brittany says quickly.

"Its not enough…" Sango says Angrily

"That they have to annoy us relentlessly and male me look bad in front of tons of people…" Leanne says also angry.

"And they physically attack us when we try to fight back…" Kagome is angry too I'm shocked.

"Now they went and hurt Brittany….BEFORE WE EVER GOT A CHANCE TO! Something we've always dreamed of doing, and they just come right in and…thise androids…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!" Leanne screams.

A whole bunch of Leanne sexy dressed androids walk up to a English and a Australian man.

"CRICKEY!" Says the Australian man.

"Indeed." Says the English man.

KABLOOOOOEEEYYYY

Leanne, Sango and Kagome are dressed in black and just destroyed all of the androids with their guns.

"This area is secure." Leanne says.

"Hey, Leanne is it just me, or are these androids getting even more annoying?" Asks Sango.

"Yeah well…they'll all be gone soon enough." Leanne evil laughs.

"This time, they've goon too far! They're past the threshold! They crossed the line and pushed me over the edge! They slapped the wrong badger! Threw too many foul balls! They took the sandwich and ran with it off a cliff into my…" Leanne says.

"Okay Leanne we got it." Sango says.

An Android is walking down the street.

"I accidentally forgot my pants!" Says the robot.

CLICK! Leanne puts her gun to its head, "Poser I never forget to wear pants…on accident" BLAM. Leanne blows the head off.

A sign says: All stupid androids go this way.

An android goes that way.

Another sign says: Now go up this ladder.

The android climbs and ends up in a room full of androids.

Leanne, Kagome and Sango light a fuse. The room is on top of a huge bomb.

GONSHOO!

Leanne, Sango and Kagome grad some parts and start walking away.

The Combat Android sees them.

**At a secret base…DUN DUN DUH**

"They think we're idiots. They think we have no ability to strategize. That we just run around cluelessly. They have no idea…" Says Leanne.

"I do believe it's ready…" Sango says opening a door.

"Cool, obviously a complete and intact android can be traced by them somehow….But when we blew up those androids we took those parts! They'll have a much harder time tracking down destroyed components. In an abandoned squirrel car warehouse in the middle of nowhere!" Leanne says.

SNIFF the combat androids pops out of the bushes. "Actually it's not so hard is you carry the parts out in the open while talking loudly about it. IDIOTS!"

Kazer Dragon: Well, I hope to get at least and Inuyasha meets Survivor this week done. Then its Inuyasha Christmas special next week and a very merry the Series Christmas. So look forward to that!


	37. Inuyasha’s Christmas Wish

Kazer Dragon: I think I need a warning on this stuff.

**Warning: May be crazy… don't read unless your ready to laugh or possibly insane.**

**Inuyasha's Christmas Wish.**

"Inuyasha." Kagome asks.

"What is it?" Inuyasha answers.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kagome asks.

"What the fuck is Christmas." Inuyasha says.

"Its where you get stuff for free. Now what would you like…" Kagome makes a cute face.

"Hmmmm…" Inuyasha thinks.

A little devil and angle appear on his shoulder.

_Well well how about we ask to be evil… then we could get some fun. _Says the devil.

_Inuyasha tsk tsk I mean what if she brings you to a place that makes things like doomsday machines. Evil Inuyasha evil! _Says the angle.

…_Although he doesn't have to be evil forever... just for one day. _Says Inuyasha common sense.

_Inuyasha's common sense! Long time no see! _Says the devil.

_Back off! This is strictly a moral dilemma! _Says the Angle.

_Au contraire! As part of Inuyasha that never left teenager age I submit that this 'present' is an elaborate plot to embarrass me in front of Kikyo! _Says Teen Inuyasha angle.

The angle is about to hit the other angles with his halo

_Fuck this! I say we do it on the grounds that it involves babes! _Says Inuyasha social life.

_INUYASHA'S SOCIAL LIFE! _They all scream.

_We gave up on you for dead! _The devil says.

_I took a sabbatical you think I want to live in Inuyasha 24-7? _Asks social life.

"See this is why I try not to think." Inuyasha whispers.

"What was that?" Kagome asks cocking her eyebrow.

"Nothing, I want to be evil for Christmas." Inuyasha says.

"Fine." Kagome walks off.

**One week later in front of a big building.**

"Is this nuklear labs?" Asks Inuyasha knocking on the door.

"Yes it is!" Says Meghan.

"Sorry…I just didn't expect people who want to be evil to have a 3rd floor office next door to a dentist." Inuyasha says.

"Before we take you for a tour we'd like you to answer a few questions." Meghan hands him a clipboard.

"Err why do you people want to know my blood type?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Its just a formality." Meghan replies.

"My blood pressure?"

"Formality."

"My fertility level?"

"Formality."

"The quality of my liver and pancreas?"

"…"

"I SAID the quality of my…"

"Look sometimes we need space parts!" Meghan says.

Inuyasha fills it out.

"Okay you can see the boss now." Meghan point to a door.

"Thank you." Inuyasha opens the door. KAFWOOM. Fire erupts from the door. Inuyasha is all burnt. " 'Can' and 'should' are different words aren't they?"

"Funny that's what I said at my interview." Meghan smiles.

Inuyasha looks carefully through the door. "Ummm hello."

"IT IMPLODED! The darned thing imploded and now the darn gerbils are loose! This was not in the manual! Look at this mess! Circuit boards and mutant gerbils everywhere! Of all the…" Leanne grabs a mutant gerbil it's as big as her. "Get over here! BAD gerbil! You see this? This it from you critters chewing the wires on my nice new doomsday machine! And don't think I don't see you cage A23! If I catch one more giant rodent throwing shavings at my intern-OOF!" Leanne gets pulled ahead by the gerbil. "Are you the alfalfa delivery man? Tell me you're the alfalfa delivery man." Leanne says when seeing Inuyasha.

"Actually my friend sent me here cause I wanted to be evil…" Inuyasha starts.

"OH Hi! I'll be your tour guide to the wondrous world of evil!" Leanne runs over to him shaking his hand.

"I'll be backing away slowly." Inuyasha walks back into the room with Meghan. "She's a mad scientist. NO ONE TOLD ME I"D BE LEARNING FROM A MAD SCIENTIST!"

"Here are nuklear labs we take pride in the advancement of evil science. I'm Leanne Rankin and this is Meghan my intern." Leanne says.

"Mad scientists have interns?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm an evil intern." Meghan says.

"Oh come on…" Inuyasha starts.

"Oh relax. Have some evil coffee." Meghan hands him a cup.

"This job sounds fascinating, Ms. Rankin but I have to admit I have some reservations." Inuyasha says drinking the coffee.

"Really? Why's that?" Leanne says while Meghan is being a loin tamer with the gerbils.

"Call me a naive little goody goody but I was hoping not to immediately throw my life with the forces of insanity and darkness. Plus the coffee is decaf." Inuyasha says.

"I TOLD you it was evil coffee!" Meghan says cracking her whip.

"You served me decaf coffee just to be 'evil'?" Asks Inuyasha.

"I'm very sorry, on behalf of nuklear labs. I apologize my intern is not behaving appropriately. You know I expect better from you Meghan!" Leanne says.

"I'm sorry Leanne." Meghan says.

"Next time I want to see REAL evil at least irradiate the coffee." Leanne yells.

"We're out of plutonium." Meghan defends.

"For shame, Meghan serving decaf coffee hardly qualifies as unadulterated evil!" Leanne yells.

"He admitted he didn't like it!" Meghan yells back.

"Yes, but I worry that you lack a truly devious spirit!" Leanne says.

"I'm only an evil intern. I'm still learning!" Meghan yells.

"Uggg" Inuyasha falls to the ground.

"But learning quickly!" Leanne congratulates.

"If he ever wakes up he'll thank me for the object lesson." Meghan says.

**Much time later…**

Inuyasha is waking up to see Leanne right in his face.

"Hey! All you neurons still firing?" Leanne asks.

"Wha…what happened?" Inuyasha asks dizzy.

"Meghan poisoned your coffee. She does that. You were out for three hours." Leanne says.

"Are you saying I spent the better part of an afternoon completely at the mercy of two mentally unhinged young women?" Inuyasha says loudly.

"We prefer to know as 'mad' want another cup?" Leanne walks off.

_Maybe evil isn't all its cracked up to be…_ Inuyasha thinks. "Ya know maybe I'll leave I've seen enough of the dark side." Inuyasha starts to walk away.

"Ohhh but I made these great quiz questions for you. Number one: While appendage would you least mind having sawed off and pickled?" Leanne asks.

"No offence but I'll keep helping people, now I'd like to run away as fast and far as possible." Inuyasha says.

"Well alright you're certainly free to go…" Leanne says.

"Thanks I'll find my own way out thank you…" Inuyasha gets cut off by…

"LEANNE RANKIN WE KNOW YOUR AND YOUR HENCHMEN ARE IN THERE! FIRST ONE TO SURRENDER ONLY GETS THEIR HEAD SHOT OFF!" The police yell outside the building.

"But first another cup of coffee." Inuyasha quickly says.

"Drat those police are so pesky! How are you with a flamethrower?" Leanne asks Inuyasha.

"Not to alarm anybody but the lab is surrounded by cops!" Meghan says running up to them.

"We noticed." Leanne bluntly points out.

"Aren't your suppose to have an underground fortress or something?" Inuyasha asks.

"With today's lease rates?" Leanne asks.

"What about thugs? Evil geniuses should at least have thugs!" Inuyasha says.

"There's still some napalm in the fridge!" Meghan says.

"LEANNE RANKIN THIS IS THE F.B.I WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Says the F.B.I.

"Uh-oh this is about the manifesto isn't it?" Leanne says.

"I TOLD YOU not to publish the manifesto!" Meghan yells.

"You're a terrible mad/evil scientist you know that right?" Inuyasha says. "What is it anyway?"

"All I did was threaten to unleash giant mutant gerbils upon Washington D.C unless the U.S government agrees to my demands." Leanne says evilly.

"Demands?" Inuyasha quickly asks.

"I did have quite a few." Leanne points out.

"Any of them involve cedar shavings and alfalfa pellets?" Inuyasha asks looking around the lab.

"Only the first 13 clauses." Leanne says.

"It needed editing big time. Leanne misspelled 'carnage' twice." Meghan sighs.

"Looks like we have to prepare for a standoff. Meghan how's our armoury?" Leanne asks.

"Umm…I've had a look at our big bazooka and I have at least one suggestion for future arms purchases." Squirts water at Inuyasha. "Hasbro really isn't a reputable firearms manufacturer." Meghan puts it away.

"Well I'm so out of here." Inuyasha says before jumping out the window.

"…Well lets drop some water balloons on them then." Leanne says.

"One is full of water the other full of sulphuric acid. Want to find out which one is which?" Meghan says evilly.

**Back at Kagome's house.**

"How was your trip to the evil scientist?" Kagome asks seeing Inuyasha jump through the window.

"You're the evilest person I've ever met." Inuyasha says.

"Thanks I try."

Kazer Dragon: I bet Inuyasha won't be evil again after that… it was an idea I had wait for the next one!

**Coffee evil or good?**

"Some of you have expressed concern regarding this episodes stance on the morality of certain caffeinated beverages." Leanne says. (cough cough you know who you are.)

"They ask 'isn't all coffee evil but evil in a good way." Meghan says holding a letter.

"Is coffee, by its very nature, inherently evil? Or is this stance that evil is original, natural state of coffee-excessively Calvinist? Would is not be more reasonable to posit that coffee is created morally neutral and contains the potential for either good or evil?" Leanne says.

"Didn't we agree there would be no pontificating?" Meghan says.

"They ask a challenging question!" Leanne argues.

"Why do I have to be here!" Inuyasha complains. "Ok the next one asks: 'What about a decaf God's Blessing that can't be evil can it?' Whatever a God's Blessing is it doesn't sound evil…"

"But here we risk the fallacy of Nietzsche moral super coffee the idea that certain brews stand above the ethics which define other coffees! Must we succumb to the myth of latte of the gods? A Master Roast? I SAY NO!" Leanne yells.

"Sorry folks somebody had too much coffee before writing this." Inuyasha grabs her to drag her away.

"NO COFFEE IS ABOVE THE LAW!" Leanne screams.

"Too much evil coffee. Let's go Leanne." Meghan helps Inuyasha drag her.


	38. THE SERIES DAY 27 PART 4

Kazer Dragon: I think ONE fan fiction at a time is a good idea from now on and update it two times a week. Good thing Inuyasha meets Survivor is almost done go read it then!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 4**

"Well girls…looks like you have two choices…" Says the combat android. "Give this storage place up to me now, or get your butts kicked, and then give the place up to me. What'll it be?"

Leanne walks back to the girls. "C'mon girls let's go."

"Huh?" Kagome asks confused.

"Leanne. What are you saying?" Sango asks.

"Look you heard her. What can we do? We're really no match for her…" Leanne sighs. "But know this robot…we won't give up ever. Is that understood? We're not gonna lose to you…if you steal a thousand android parts from us, we'll capture a thousand more, and we'll keep doing it for as long as it takes!" Leanne looks at the robot.

"OH HOW SERIOUS!" The combat android laughs. "Gonna keep your fight against a force you can't possibly win against, huh? How valiant! How sad! I'd feel bad for you girls…if I wasn't a robot with simulated emotions haha!" The Combat android walks into the squirrel car factory. "Well let's what we have in here…" Comes across a pile of parts with a robot head on top with BRAIN CHIP IMPORTANT DO NOT LOSE! Tied on to it. "They sure are making it easy for us…" Pulls the head off. CLICK The head is connected to a Release switch.

TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA BI!

Two huge eyes glare at the android.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……….

A huge squirrel car is staring down at her…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The Android screams.

Click. Leanne closes the door to the factory. "I'd feel bad for her…if she wasn't a robot with simulated emotions."

The girls laugh.

**In the bad guys secret area.**

The dark figures were really… that's pudgy, beehive haired and butterfly glasses women (A.K.A: PBHBGW), Angry lesbian, and Critic Women.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angry Lesbian screams at her computer.

"What is it Angry Lesbian?" Asks PBHBGW.

On the screen: UNIT lba-c619 NO SIGNAL!

"It…it's gone! The combat androids signal has gone completely out!" Says Angry Lesbian.

"It must be a computer glitch!" PBHBGW says.

Angry Lesbian picks up the computer shaking it and foaming at the mouth. "ARRRGGGG NO! IT'S NOT! THEY DID IT! SOMEHOW THEY DESTROYED IT! ARRRGGGGG!"

"HOW COULD THEY?" PBHBGW asks.

"That does it! I'm getting back to work on the UBER ANDROID and I won't stop until it's DONE!" Angry Lesbian leaves.

"YES! GO!" PBHBGW yells after her. _The combat android is gone…I'm almost starting to feel worried! But then, We're still way ahead…there are still a lot of androids out there…and when the uber-android is done he he…_ Starts Laughing.

Leanne stops dead in her tracks.

"You okay Leanne?" Asks Sango.

"Y-yeah….just felt kinda freaked for a sec there…but actually I've been thinkin' about what the robot said…OHHH HOW SERIOUS just a snide remark but it kinda got to me. You don't suppose it's true do you girls? That we've gotten really serious lately? We just don't seem to be ourselves lately…we're getting caught up in the battle and don't seem to be having as much fun as we should. We may have won a big victory but I think we're losing our sense of humour in the process…Maybe that's just what the person behind the androids wants…and now I seem to be thinking too much. But you know what I mean! This…isn't me! Hunting robots down like some merciless mercenary! I'M LEANNE I LIVE FOR FUN AND LOVE AND…PLACING GIANT BADGER TROUTS ON TOP OF TALL DEMON SLAYERS!" Leanne pulls out a huge badger trout.

"WHAT!" Sango covers her head.

…

…

…

"But then," Leanne throws the trout down. "I guess this isn't really the time for that." Leanne points and hits a wall. "For you see we are nearly back at the house." Looks at her finger on the house. "SEE?" Leanne goes inside.

"You think Miroku's still here?" Sango asks.

"I dunno let's ask that giant penguin!" Leanne says.

WOK WOK! There's a huge penguin in the living room.

Leanne pokes it. "Excuse me Mr. Penguin could you tell me if…" The Penguins turns around Its Miroku in a penguin costume. "Uhhh…Miroku…so….we were wondering if its ok to ask you…"

"SAMBA!" Miroku hits Leanne in the head with a giant Maraca.

SHAKA SHAKA SHAKA and he runs away.

"…" All the girls are wide eyed as they walk into another room.

"MMMM-mh!" Miroku stretches.

Leanne and Sango look at each other.

"HI MIROKU!" Kagome greets.

"I uh, see you're not wearing you armour today…" Leanne says confused.

"Well, you see Leanne. From now on, I'm only wearing it when FIGHTING CRIME!" Miroku yells.

"Oh…I didn't know you fought crime." Leanne says.

"And by CRIME I mean KITTENS!" Miroku yells again.

"Mew." Says a little kitten by Miroku.

"YOU"RE DARN LUCKY I'M NOT WEARING MY ARMOUR!" Miroku points at the kitten.

"Umm…anyway Miroku we were wondering if you knew anyone with…." Leanne starts.

"I HAVE NOT THE TIME TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!" Miroku says like a robot. "Please direct all further questions to my stand-in." Miroku puts a cardboard cut out of him only in underwear.

"So Miroku do you know anyone who knows how to program?" Kagome asks the cut out.

"Kagome…." Leanne sighs while Miroku walks away. Leanne grabs Kagome. "Come on…let's go follow him."

Sango runs behind. "Can I keep that?"

_Looks like this isn't gonna be easy… _Leanne thinks.

"All right Kagome give me the android head." Sango says. "I'll be in my room for a while."

"But didn't you say you're not a programmer?" Kagome asks handing over the head.

"I'm not but…but I can run a diagnostic on the chip that's inside this thing…This seemed to be a dominant android, so I may find something useful, even if I search randomly…. While I do this you two go after Miroku." Sango goes inside her room.

"Leanne?" Kagome pokes her.

"S-sorry I as busy thinking of something for some reason…" Leanne says.

"You've been thinking of things?" Miroku runs up and asks.

"Yeah…" Leanne says oddly.

"I like thinking of things too!" Miroku Announces.

"YEAH!" Leanne says cheerfully.

"Thinking of things is GREAT! Let's think of some more things right NOW!" Miroku says.

"YEAH!" Leanne cheers.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUU." They are all thinking.

"DAAAAGH WHAT AM I DOING!" Leanne jumps up. "MIROKU I REALLY HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU…" Leanne points at where Miroku was but now there's a cardboard cut-out.

"SAY!" Kagome says. "Leanne it may be just me but…I think Miroku is acting really strange."

Leanne looks at Kagome blankly.

"Okay where did he go now? WHERE WHERE WHERE!" Leanne stomps around the house.

"Chair, pear, hair!" Kagome says following behind.

"RRGH! Well its obvious Miroku become extremely hyperactive…but I'm beginning to think he's deliberately running from us as well! WHY! WHY WHY WHY?" Leanne says Angrily.

"Sky. Fly, PIE!" Kagome says happily.

"Kagome STOP IT!" Leanne says breathing deeply.

"Drop it, Flop it, Xop it!" Kagome says.

"KNOCK IT OFF KAGOME I MEAN IT!" Leanne grab Kagome.

"Why don't you to spilt up and search." Says Miroku in a cat suit. "Then you'll find me twice as fast!"

"He's right! Let's spilt up you go that way!" Leanne points.

"RIGHT!" Kagome goes running off.

Leanne thinks for a minute.

"W-WAIT KAGOME COME BACK!" Leanne yells after her.

"Nyahahahahaha she sure is fast! Meow!" Miroku laughs.

Leanne looks really pissed. "MIROKU YOU….GRRRRR"

"NYAAAAAAAH" Miroku goes running off and crying. "MY MASTER IS ANGRY WITH ME MEOW MEOW!"

"What? Miroku wait." Leanne looks blank. "Hunting the androids was easier than this!"

"CHASE BEGINS!" Says Nicole.

Leanne is running after Miroku.

Miroku is driving the squirrel car with Leanne is the Dalmatian car not far behind.

They are chasing each other on those huge ball things you sit on.

Kagome enters a room with a whole bunch of cut outs.

"MIROKU'S EVERYWHERE! Which one is real? I know I'll punch all the Miroku's. When one of them says ouch I'll know it's the real one. PUNCH!" Kagome punches a cut out. "PUNCH PUNCH!" Kagome keeps punching.

Miroku is in a bubble running away from Leanne.

Miroku is riding a huge shrimp.

Leanne follows him into a room.

"Miroku you in here?" Leanne asks.

The door slams shut.

"Chase over." Nicole announces.

Kazer Dragon: Well well what's next. I don't even know yet…. That's a bad thing right? Anyhow I'll try and get another up next week.


	39. Inuyasha vs Mr T

Kazer Dragon: Bored and writer's block, so enjoy this sudden inspiration!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha vs. Mr. T**

Naraku is in his evil layer.

"Finally my plan to destroy the youth centers of the world is almost complete…" He says evilly.

**When suddenly!**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FOOL!" Yells Mr. T appearing.

"EGAD! It's Mr. T!" Naraku yells.

"ANY EVIL SUCKER GOES AFTER YOUTH CENTERS IS IN FOR A WORLD CALL THROWING, COURTESY OF Mr. T!" Mr. T picks up Naraku ready to throw him.

"WAIT NO! Please, Mr. T! It wasn't me! I love youth centers! The evil villain you're looking for is Inuyasha." Naraku pleads.

"Inuyasha huh? I pity the half demon who messes with youth centers!" Throws Naraku.

**Later!**

"Inuyasha! Big guy with a Mohawk here to see you!" Yells Kagome to Inuyasha.

"What the-Omigosh It's MR T!" Inuyasha says stunned.

"That's right, evil fool! Prepare to be thrown!" Mr. T says.

Inuyasha and Kagome run over to where Sango is.

"SANGO GET ON KILALA QUICK! WE HAVE ONLY ONE CHANCE!" Inuyasha says.

"What chance? This is Mr. T!" Sango says as they all get on Kilala quickly followed by Mr. T in the A team van.

"Step on it Kilala!" Inuyasha yells.

"She can't outrace him!" Sango yells.

"My van is fast fools!" Mr. T says the van.

"It's okay! I'm packing heat!" Says Kagome getting an arrow out.

"Kagome, I know you were too young to watch 'The A-Team', so there are things you have to learn. You can't shot Mr. T. HE'S HELLUVA TOUGH!" Inuyasha cries.

"Quick! Fly over into the convenience store Kilala!" Sango points to Feudal store: open all night!

"What do those fools think they're doing?" Mr. T pulls in.

"Here it is! The dairy case!" Yells Kagome.

"No more Jibba-jabba! You sickers are thrown!" Says Mr. T entering the store.

"Are you sure we can't discuss this over a glass of nice, cold milk?" Asks Inuyasha holding a glass of milk.

"Milk huh? Maybe you villains fools ain't so bad…BUT YOU'RE STILL GETTING THROWN!" Mr T picks up and throws Inuyasha.

"YAAAAAAAAUGH!" He yells being thrown.

"Throw my love I don't think so." Says Kagome with an arrow.

"T ain't afraid of no arrow." Picks up and throws Kagome.

"YAAAAAAAAUGH!" Kagome yells being thrown.

"Now it's just you and me fool!" Mr. T walks towards Sango.

"I NEVER HARMED A YOUTH CENTER IN MY LIFE! I DRINK MILK EVERY DAY! I SWEAR!" Sango yells.

"I can tell that. You look like a chick who can do better slavin' away for some youth-center-hatin half demon! In fact I think I'll get rid o' Murdock and put you in charge of gadgets for the A team!" Mr. T offers Sango.

"Alright!" Sango cheers.

"This could be the start of a helluva beautiful friendship." Mr. T walks away with Sango.

Kazer Dragon: Yeah that's it. You should be glad you got something!


	40. THE SERIES DAY 27 PART 5

Kazer Dragon: Sorry I just…can't think of an ending but wait…OH YES I HAVE!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha.**

**THE SERIES DAY 28 PART 5**

Kagome is still punching the cutouts.

PUUUNCH! PUUUNCH! PUUUUUUUNCH!

"Ouch!"

"AHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screams!

Sango is rubbing her arm.

"Miroku do you know anyone who can program?" Kagome asks Sango.

Sango looks at Kagome.

SMAK!

"Ouch!" Kagome says getting hit in the head with a stick by Sango.

**Back at the room.**

"Oh hi Inuyasha!" Leanne says entering the room. "So…this is your room. I've never been in it before. It's um…nice and stuff. Anyway I have to….umm…see I was chasing Miroku because we need his…um." Inuyasha is starein at Leanne. "So ummm Gee Inuyasha…I'm sure there's a logical reason you're looking at me like that…hahahaa."

Inuyasha walks over to her pushing her down on a bed and Inuyasha gets on top.

"Ahhh!" SKITTER SKITTER. Leanne skitters away. "Inuyasha this…isn't a joke is it?"

TUP! Inuyasha comes close. "Yup!"

SKITTER SKITTER CRASH! Leanne falls off the bed. "Owww…." Leanne says getting up.

"Come on Leanne…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks looking into her eyes. "Don't you like me?"

"Well, sure I like you. Inuyasha…but I never…I mean Kagome and you seemed…." Leanne says.

"I see, I understand." Inuyasha walks away.

"Inuyasha." Leanne says sadly.

FAWP! Inuyasha pulls a blanket covering the squirrel tube.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Asks Inuyasha with a horny look on his face. "...Leanne?"

**Back with Kagome and Sango.**

"Uh…so where's Leanne? I think we got something here…" Sango says looking at Kagome.

"KAGOME SENSE….THINGLING!" Kagome runs off.

"Kagome?" Sango yells after her.

**Back with Inuyasha and Leanne.**

"You see Leanne… something happened and it made me realize…. I've always wanted this…and when I realized that, I kind of ended up putting this tube together…. using toothpicks, sand, bi-cycle parts and lint. Did I ever tell you how good I was with lint?" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha…" Leanne says.

"Well are you gonna sit there all day! I want you Leanne!" Inuyasha points his finger at her.

"Inuyasha look…. don't be offended okay? This just doesn't feel right…I know we don't talk much, but I still feel like I know you, and…this isn't you! I don't think the real you…wants this…and also…" Leanne gets cut off.

"Oh so you don't think I'm being serious is that it? Fine! If I have to prove it to you, then I will…" Inuyasha drops his pants…

CHOOM! The wall blows up.

"Opps!" Says a Leanne robot.

It looks at Leanne. VIP. Then looks at Inuyasha. "Oh! Am I interrupting anything?"

"You! Didn't a blow you up?" Asks Leanne.

"You did! But she fixed me!" Says the android.

"What? Who fixed y…" CHOOOM AGAIN! Leanne starts to say as another wall blows up.

"HI!" Says another robot.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"I must admit for once…I'm glad to see you robots…" Leanne sighs.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

"Hi!" says the first one.

"Hi!" Says the second one.

Leanne gets out a huge gun. CHAK! "But I'm still gonna blow you up…"

"Okay!" says the first one.

"Okay!" Says the second one.

FRAK! Leanne blows them up.

Inuyasha is standing there with his pants down. "Uh…Leanne…why did two copies of you just enter my room and explode?"

"Oh you mean you didn't know? There are android clones of me running around." Leanne says Inuyasha has a shocked look on his face. "These annoying things are crawling everywhere! So I'm surprised you haven't run into one yet…"

Inuyasha thinks back to the Leanne androids hitting on him

…

Inuyasha looks scary…. "ANDROIDS HUH? I see…that sure explains a lot…that's good to know…yeah…. Leanne just now, I'm thinking…if it's no trouble for you…. I'm wondering if you could…maybe" Inuyasha hits Leanne sending her flying. "**GET THE &$$& OUT OF MY ROOM**" Inuyasha screams as loud as he can before putting his pants back on.

"Leanne!" Kagome screams entering the room with Sango.

"KROOOOOOOOOOOOOM Leanne goes into the walls.

"Hi there girls what's up?" Miroku asks.

"…I think everything is back to normal." Sango says and then looks at Miroku. "Say where have you been?"

"I've been screwing Leanne androids and I broke a couple so I turned them into Miroku drones!" Miroku says.

"Okay Miroku go have fun!" Sango says and he happily goes off to 'play' with more androids. "Now girls," Sango holds up a piece of paper. "I looked through the androids code, and noticed this weird number, 30.197.4, kept coming up, I spend a while trying to figure out what the heck it could mean, then it occurred to me…coordinates…split it into two numbers, and you end up with coordinates that happen to be pretty close to us 30.1,97.4.

**So the girls went to the coordinates…**

There is a huge warehouse with the name: Warehoused that have nothing to do with plots against Leanne INC. (Property of the society of people who hate things.). Androids are pouring out of it.

"This has to be it girls…this is where they're coming from…where it began and where we can end it. You rock Sango for finding this!" Leanne says.

"Of course I do!" Sango agrees.

"I CAN"T WAIT! LET'S GO BLAST THEM ALL!" Kagome says getting a gun.

"Well Kagome…I'm afraid that in this case, running in guns ablaze wouldn't be the best idea." Sango says.

"Yeah she's right." Leanne says.

"Really?" Kagome asks sad.

"They may all be idiots but there must be a ton of robots in there!" Leanne says.

"They'd smother us!" Sango yells.

"Smothered by Leanne clones?" Kagome thinks of her and Leanne clones doing a puppy dance. Kagome goes wide eyed.

"Kagome?" Leanne asks before turning to Sango. "Anyway we can't rush in so…"

"Time for convert tactics. Sneak in there and find a way to take the whole place down…" Sango thinks.

"Yes…but how to sneak in there undetected…there must be some way to go about it…if only…one of us resembled those robots…" Leanne thinks. "Yes! If someone looked just like those robots, they could pretend to be one and walk among them, making a covert operation easy!"

Kagome and Sango have a evil look on there face…

**10 mins later…**

"This isn't where I was going at all…" Leanne says dressed in a sexy maid outfit.

"Awww don't be so mopey! You look Cyuuuuute!" Kagome smiles.

"Yeah…. you make a nice robot bimbo Leanne!" Sango says.

"But we don't have to dress me up like this, ya know! There are robots out there dressed in my normal outfits…in fact I just ran into a couple when Inuyasha and I…." Leanne blushes. "Err…I mean I ran into a couple."

"Yeah well most of them are all dolled up and besides it's fun! Really Leanne you never had that big of a problem with this before….You're not as shameless as the androids, but you're not completely uptight right. Maybe you were right about becoming too serious…." Sango says.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I GET YER POINT!" Leanne yells.

"RIGHT! ENOUGH TALK! HERE IS YOUR WEAPON!" Sango passes her a feather duster.

"A….a duster of course." Leanne says taking it. "So how does it work?"

"It's simple just squeeze it three times…you'll hear a 'beep'" Sango says. "Then get the heck away from it. It'll explode in thirty seconds. It won't be a huge explosion though, you'll have to find a weak spot and place it there!"

"No problem now I'm OFF!" Leanne runs into the factory.

"GOOD LUCK!" Sango calls after her.

"A MOLE IS EATING MY HEAD!" Kagome yells.

Mole says: Munch munch.

**Inside the factory.**

Leanne sees a whole bunch of robots.

Leanne looks around and sees androids making other androids.

The supervising android claps her hands. CLAP! "Snap it up, sexy workers! The sexy manager wants 100 sexy units finished before our next sexy maintenance check!"

Leanne walks down some halls. "Well…so far this has been a thoroughly disturbing experience." Leanne walks by a room that says: Training room. Leanne opens it and looks inside…

Inside there is a classroom setting with a android chained naked to the wall with the teacher android is dressed in leather with a whip.

"Hmm…I think you're ready!" Says the Teacher.

"NO! I need to be punished more!" Cries the chained up robot.

"Nope…I'm afraid you haven't been naughty enough. We're done!" Says the Teacher.

"PLEASE MASTER!" Begs the chained up one.

"Well….Oh-kay one more hour. I'll get out the big yellow ham…"

Leanne closes the door shocked.

**Seven hours later.**

Leanne is still standing by the door shocked.

"Hi there!" Says an android coming up behind her. "Ummm are you okay? Do you need a tune-up?" Leanne android asks.

"Say…you wouldn't happen to know the location of the most sensitive and unstable part of out base would ya?" Leanne asks. "Say a place I shouldn't get near if I had some kind of explosive. I…um…need to clean it! Cause I'm a Maid see?"

"Hmmm! I'm not sure, but it may be that 'boiler room' with is over there, to the left, down the hall, to the right and five rooms down. But I don't think we can…" The android starts.

"Thank you! G'bye!" Leanne walks away quickly.

_All right…_Leanne thinks. _I don't care who's behind this now. This fiasco has dragged on long enough…_Leanne walks into the boiler room. _It's time to nip this in the but. RIGHT NOW!_ Leanne squeezes the feather duster.

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

Sq-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Says a person behind her.

"Uh huh…" Leanne has an anime sweat drop.

…

…

"Well? How did you get in here? I know this place probably needs cleaning. But it's dangerous! You should be programmed to steer clear of this room! ARRRG!" Says the angry Lesbian.

"Uh….oh right! HAHAHAH. Yes! Umm I know this room is dangerous but I'm here anyway because I'm stupid! Like duh and stuff HA HA!" Leanne quickly says.

"Well, yeah but still it doesn't make sense….it should be written in your code to avoid this room…" Angry lesbian gets a drill out. "ARRG! You must have a bug…guess I'll try opening you up and…"

"NAW THAT'S OKAY!" Leanne walks away. "I was just too stupid to comprehend my own programming! But I got it now! This room off limits! Yeah!"

"Okay….that's it. I'm not letting them build each other anymore ARRRG!" Angry Lesbian says.

"Okay…" Leanne says walking down the hall. "Was that the person behind the androids? Who was that? Do I know her?"

"Excuse me, big-buster robot…but did an angry lesbian come by here?" Asks a Critic.

"I think she's in the boiler room…" Leanne smiles.

"Thank you" Critic walks away.

Leanne looks around then she turns around into a huge set of boobs.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Screams PBHBGW.

"**MEANWHILE!" Nicole says.**

Kagome is playing connect four with the mole and Sango and Nicole are reading a magazine.

"MEANWILE!" Nicole yells.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sango asks.

Sango hears a TV and goes to look.

TV: And reports have continued to come in from everywhere, baffling authorities.

Sango sees the grizzle bear watching TV in the middle of where they are hiding.

"What are you doing out here?" Sango asks.

"Watching TV, obviously." Says the grizzle bear.

TV: But the public is encouraged to be on alert. If you see this girl (Shows a picture of Leanne) Leave the area. She has been considered dangerously annoying…

**Back with Leanne.**

_I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! _Leanne thinks Angrily. _IT WAS THOSE THREE SEVERAL DAYS AGO, THEY CAME FROM NOWHERE TO HARASS ME AND THE GIRLS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! THEY LEFT AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END OF IT. WELL IT SEEMS IT WASN'T! THE HATRED OF THESE GUYS IS MORE OBSESSIVE THAN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED. TO CREATE SUCH AN INTRICATE PLOT TO MESS WITH MY LIFE…WHY!_

Leanne spies on the three as they leave the boiler room.

"OKAY! The adjustments are done! Almost all power is now directed at charging the Uber Android! Android production is now stopped but we don't anymore of those…ARRG! That reminds me!" Angry Lesbian says. "An android in a maid outfit was acting flakey just a bit ago. Keep an eye out got that one. Bring it to me if you find it!"

Leanne backs away.

"HI! Watcha doin?" Asks an android.

Leanne thinks…

**Moments later.**

Leanne dressed the android in the maid outfit and took its clothes and pushed it where the angry lesbian is talking.

Leanne walks away.

"Huh?" Says the Angry Lesbian spotting the android. "Speak of the devil. Okay! I'm gonna work on this one and make sure it doesn't wander into any more dangerous areas ARRG!"

"When will the Uber android be ready?" Asks PBHBGW.

"One hour!" Angry lesbian says.

"Splendid! We shall meet at sector 12 in one hour!" PBHBGW says.

Leanne walks into sector 12 to see a huge android.

"Soo…it's an android….only big….that's stupid. Then again…" Leanne thinks. _I probably shouldn't put anything past those three. Considering all that they've done so far. This could be what it was leading up to…the project they poured all their hated into…_

Leanne walks towards the door but trips and steps on the feather duster…

Squeeze.

BEEP!

Kazer Dragon: PART 6 is the last but it's ending up longer than expected. Look forward to the next episode!


	41. LL: High School

Kazer Dragon: Oh my god thank you **animefreak131**. Yes a question that means its time for you answer in…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**LL: Demons of High School**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Good day, I haven't been seen around because NO ONE IS ASKING FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Leanne Yells.

"Uhh the only reason your back is because someone asked a question," Announcer Dave points out.

Leanne blinks. "QUIET ANNOUNCER!"

"…Yah know my name is…"

"I said Quiet!" Points to where he is.

"But…"

"SHUSH."

"Oh co…"

"NAWDA" Leanne takes a breath. "Now all this talking about a subject no one can remember much less, uh, remember is getting us nowhere, we must move forward and onward!"

"And forward?" Asks Dave.

"But in a manner of onward, of course. Now whose our question from?" Says Leanne.

"Some person who reviewed it. I'll read it animefreak131: I have a question, what if Kagome and Inuyasha never lived in the Feudal era, and both were half demons going to high school in Kagome's era?"

"Ohhh that's so juicy, the backstabbing that could happen, the sex the…" Leanne starts to drool.

"Well what about a story then?" Dave asks.

"Oh right right well let's say Inuyasha was a bad boy and had a motorbike….

**High school**

"Oh look here comes Inuyasha…" Yumi says walking to school with Kagome.

"Didn't he just get out of the hospital after his girl friend Kikyo shot him with a gun when he wanted to break up?" Asks Kagome.

"I dunno she's your twin, cat girl." Yumi answers.

"I hate being a half demon sometimes and all the nerds keep looking at me like one of those hentai cats." Kagome sighs.

"That's what you get for being a cat…"

"Huh?" Kagome turns around to face Inuyasha.

"But at least your sister was a fucking tiger in the sack heh heh." Inuyasha giggles.

"Yes then something unexpected hits you, and flings your body into a bunch of hedges where you slowly lose consciousness while your lungs fill with fluid and you wake up months later in a hospital bed – which, incidentally you have to pay for out of your own pocket because you technically never had no insurance." Kagome says and walks away from a wide-eyed Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?" Asks Yumi.

"I just wanna jump his bones that's all."

"Ah."

"Anyway." Kagome continues. "First class is going to start."

The girls run for class, Inuyasha just stares.

"Inuyasha." Hojo pokes Inuyasha shoulders. "Its time for math class. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with my ex girls sister." Inuyasha snaps out of it and walks toward the school.

"At least your not, jacking off to her while she's cooking." Hojo says.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha looks at Hojo weird.

"Oh its just some situation my sister been having." Hojo quickly says.

"Oh I'm sure…or are you just masturbating to Kagome's pictures?" Inuyasha gives Hojo a side look.

"At least I'm not the one who's getting off to some half demon, who wants to kill me." Hojo starts running to class with Inuyasha right behind.

**Math Class**

"So…" The professor concludes. "If you take the formula IP+U and reverse it you can get either P, U, or I now do questions on 345 numbers 5-11,13,15,19 and get the ISU done by tomorrow so we can start presentations Monday. Any questions?"

Inuyasha puts up his hand. "So I+U could equal 69?" He asks.

"69 is odd so you start with 3 to get it right but it would be hard but better in the long run…wait!" The class is laughing. "INUYASHA OFFICE NOW!" He yells pointing at the door. Inuyasha walks to the door and turns around saying…

"So I should always use 3 to get a 69?"

"GET GOING!" The professor points.

**Biology**

"Inuyasha hold the legs open!" Kagome yells.

"I am!" He yells back.

They are dissecting a fetal pig.

Inuyasha pulls hard on the legs and rips them off. Juices fly everywhere.

"Oh bother…" Kagome shakes her head.

"Yummy!" Inuyasha pretends to take a bite but Kagome scratches him with her claws.

"Idiot!" Kagome yells continuing to remove the heart.

**Lunch**

"Close the door when your done, I'm going to get lunch I'll be back at 4th period, this place better be clean! I can't believe you Inuyasha why would you slice your pig up like that!" Says the Biology teacher pointing at the scraps of pig on the walls.

"It drooled on me!" Inuyasha yells back.

They teacher leaves.

"Well well Mr smarty! I get caught up in all this I hope your happy!" Kagome says angrily.

**10 long cleaning minutes later.**

"Inuyasha! Tentacles are raping me!" Kagome screams!

"I've got one that'll rape you right in the….HOLY COW TENTACLES ARE RAPING KAGOME!"

**After the killing of raping tentacles that came outta a plant that was mutated due to toxic waste. Now its 3rd period.**

"Oh Kagome…there's another tentacle going to rap…

"**FAMILY SHOW NO SEX!" Yells Dave.**

"**What? I was about to be raped…. Oh right story!" Leanne says.**

**4th period.**

"Well it's pretty clean in here. That disinfectant really smells kinda like someone had some…naw it couldn't be. I am so glad you two came to meet me here. Now off to 4th period." The biology teacher waves them off.

"I wonder if we should have told him about the smell." Inuyasha winks. "We sure are late for 3rd period.

"Oh one thing Inuyasha." Kagome looks into his eyes…. grabs him by the collar. "If it happens again I will visit destruction upon you. With a sledgehammer."

"Grrr baby." Inuyasha says and they leave for their separate classes.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Hojo greets. "Where have you been?"

"I had some fun with Kagome involving some raping tentacles." Inuyasha winks. "But I don't think we'll ever see each other again."

"Aww but it's for the best. Think of this way-everything happens for a reason. Maybe by not going out with her you spared yourself from some misery further down the line! Like maybe she gives horrible blowjobs, or has uncontrollable flatulence." Hojo says touching Inuyasha shoulder.

"Maybe she collects Hitler memorabilia and had sex with a horse!" Inuyasha jokes.

Hojo smiles. "A nazi horse!"

"**The end." Leanne says.**

"….Did you not understand when I said family show?" Dave asks.

"Flatulence always gets laughs with kids." Leanne smiles.

"Alright time to say goodbye, thank god. Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend so dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: Thank you to goddessofimaganarylight for reviewing so much. I love Reviews. (Hugs reviews). I'm going to work your question into Inuyasha meets G.I Joe. Anyway its exam time…Boooo!


	42. Cat Nip Bad?

Kazer Dragon: Got an idea, going to try it, may be funny, may not but I've been having major writer's block…Oh Yeah **reivew!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**Catnip bad?**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala are sitting around a campfire. Shippo is asleep and the others are talking.

"So ummmm there's not much left to talk about is there?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah we've been together so long, we know everything." Miroku sighs. "Everything but what's under the clothes that is…" SLAP.

"Stupid baka…" Sango says after slapping Miroku.

"Meoww meow." Kilala is digging in Kagome's bag.

"Wonder what she wants?" Kagome asks.

"MEOW!" Kilala pulls out a bag and meows happily.

"Huh?" Sango picks it out of her mouth.

"HISSS!" Kilala hisses at Sango.

"Oh I forgot, I brought cap nip back for her…" Kagome thinks. "Yah know I heard that if you smoke cat nip you can get high from it."

"Really? Can't hurt to try." Inuyasha uses some leaves for the paper.

**5 minutes later.**

"I'm not feeling anything." Miroku complains.

"Maybe they were wrong." Kagome takes another puff.

**5 minutes later.**

"Sango!" Miroku yells. "COME HERE AND HELP ME CATCH THESE DEMONS!"

"What are they?" Sango asks drooling on the ground.

"There are these purple cows we gotta put them into the barn before they eat the world!" Miroku screams.

"OH MY GOD! The purple cows are eating the poor defenceless grass! We must help them I hear they're screaming in pain. DON'T WORRY GRASS I'M COMING!" Sango yells and chases after them with Miroku.

"Yeah know Kagome, is there such a thing as nuniversity?" Inuyasha asks.

"Maybe, yah know I bet nun's are lesbians since they can't have sex with men, what's stopping them from having sex with each other!" Kagome says.

"Here cows, cows, cows here purple cows!" Miroku calls crawling on his hands and knees.

"Be quite you'll scare them away!" Sango sneers.

"Sorry what do you suggest we catch them with? An X box 360?" Miroku angrily asks.

"What's an X-box 360?" Asks Sango.

"I don't know." Grabs Sango's hands. "I just don't know."

"See and what about the KKK? I bet girls weren't allowed in cause they would show red spots when they menstruated. Periods suck you know how hard it is to bleed out of your vagina and get kidnapped by a demon!" Kagome yells.

"Quite Kagome I'm busy having wild sex with Chibi! Oh Chibi don't bite too hard! You've got a nice firm arse." Inuyasha says horny.

"Inuyasha that's Shippo." Kagome says watch Inuyasha hump Shippo's ass.

"Don't make fun of Chibi cause she has a small vagina!" Inuyasha strokes Shippo. "Don't worry dear this won't hurt much…"

"Miroku the purple cows are getting smaller what do we do?" Sango asks scared.

"We use this!" Miroku pulls out his penis.

"Miroku we need a bigger stick than that!" Sango says looking for a bigger one.

"Dang I thought I found a huge one." He puts it back.

"Ahh I got one!" Sango grabs a racoon.

"Wow that stick is fuzzy." Miroku says touching it.

"Its perfect, everyone know that purple cows love fuzzy sticks!" Sango says.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome calls. "You want to go into the back seat of my car and help me with my anatomy homework?" Kagome asks sitting on a stump.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO PLEASE SOMEONE?" Inuyasha is screwing Kilala who is screaming. "Sorry Chibi I know it hurts but it's the hurt of love!"

"You know I'm a great artist listen to this haiku I just wrote." Kagome clears her throat. "My heart beats slowly, Never before have I seen, Puppies ride rainbows. You know who's hard to get rid of? PETA. There's no proof that the kitten was alive before a bit it's head off." Kagome smiles.

"Kagome please give us some space we will have a three some later first I gotta fire the load!" Inuyasha pees on a tree. "Oh yeah Chibi its everywhere."

"Yah know what would be a good cereal. Brainful O' Issues, I guess it would be some sort of Freudian breakfast cereal. It would have Oedipal marshmallow bits!" Kagome thinks.

"Yeah but I'd be uncomfortable with the idea of a mother buying that for her son. 'here honey, eat this, go kill dad and then we'll bone. The prize is a cigar that really is a cigar….OR IS IT!" Inuyasha says scared putting Kilala down and she shakes with fear.

"I hope it's tastier than Nietzsche-O's. Eat a bowl of those and you really will believe that god is dead." Kagome says.

"Miroku…there are too many cows…" Sango says tried laying on the ground.

"Me. Need. Pass. Out." Miroku passes out.

Shippo wakes up. "Why does my butt hurt?"

Kazer Dragon: I hope that it's funny. I giggled when I wrote it. Oh yeah to inuyoukaibabe: No one said you have to read it you Catholic biblethumper. I hope that the rest of you like this wacky fan fiction! Yeah there is a little odd humor with the cereal bit I hope you got it, maybe I've been in school too long.


	43. Kagome's Adventure!

Kazer Dragon: Well another thought, going to post this as soon as possible. I am not insane I just have different ideas. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**Kagome's adventure!**

Kagome and Inuyasha are walking alone. Sango and Miroku left for some alone time and Shippo had a cold because Inuyasha held his head under a waterfall too long.

"Inuyasha can't we go for an adventure?" Kagome asks.

"An adventure? You just can't find something like that! Are we just going to run into a sign that says adventure one it!" Inuyasha yells then looks down the road.

"Wait right there!" says a traveling Psychic. "I am Brittany the wonderful Psychic," At this moment a fly lands on Inuyasha's shoulder. "One of you…WILL DIE!" She has an intense look on her face.

The fly flies away and lands on a guys shoulder.

"STUPID BUG!" Kills it.

"BEWARE BEWARE!" Brittany yells after them as they walk on. They spot a sign.

Adventure this way! Is written on a sign.

"This seems too convenient…" Inuyasha thinks.

"Indeed." Kagome crosses her arms. "This could be…. A TRAP!"

"Which one of our enemies would use such a stupid trap?" Inuyasha asks.

"Maybe it's someone who just hates adventures. There are people like that, you know…. But when you think about it, walking into a trap could be an adventure in itself!" Kagome says cheerfully. "And what if it's not a trap! It could be a legitimate sign posted by a helpful citizen!"

"That's a faint possibility…" Inuyasha sighs.

"Hmm…" Kagome thinks.

"What to do?" Asks Inuyasha.

**30 seconds later.**

"We have chosen to follow the sign!" Kagome says.

"Fearing not the dangers which lie ahead!" Inuyasha says in the lead.

TOOM

A huge alligator appears behind them.

"Is that an alligator? Holy crap it's a new enemy!" Kagome yells.

"And he has some sort of score to settle!" Inuyasha cries.

"There's a time to fight and a time to run…" Kagome says.

"What time is it now…that's the question." Inuyasha thoughtfully says.

The alligator gets closer.

**30 seconds later.**

"WE RUN!" Kagome runs.

"I wanted to kill it and make some boots!" Inuyasha runs after her.

"It seems that the road splits in two." Kagome says.

They look to the left. People are burning and huge demons are molesting them.

They look to the right. Teddy bears and rainbows within!

Kagome thinks. "Hmmm what path should we take?" The Alligator is really close.

**30 seconds later.**

Inuyasha, Kagome and two teddy bears are sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Uh…thanks for helping us hide from that Alligator." Inuyasha says.

"Aww! It was our pleasure!" Says teddy bear one.

"Anything we can do to repay you?" Asks Inuyasha.

"Just have some tea." Teddy bear one pours him some more tea.

"Yes…." Teddy bear two says.

"Tea is good." Teddy bear says freakily.

"You'll love our tea." Two grins wide.

"HA HA HA HAA HA HA HA HA HA" They laugh.

They smile at them.

Inuyasha drinks it. Kagome tries to stop him.

"My that was quite tastyyy eeeeeeee…….." He falls unconscious.

The bears laugh. "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee"

Kagome drags Inuyasha and she is surrounded by teddy bears laughing.

"Now what do I do?" Kagome asks. Trying to pick up Inuyasha.

**Now a short interruption to build suspense.**

"Say where is the writer?" Asks Meghan, taping at the computer.

"She said she's be right back dang I wanted to have a bigger part." Brittany yelled.

"WHEN DO I GET TO BE SEXY AND SCORE WITH WOMEN!" Yells Eric.

"When you're hot or they are drunk." Lacey sarcastically says.

" I think he's soo hot he's on fire!" Sara drools.

"Yeah she right…" Sniff sniff. "HOLY COW I'M FIRE!" Eric screams.

"Sorry I'm back on my way to the bathroom I screwed some guy now where was I?" Leanne says coming back.

**We now return you to the story.**

The Alligator jumps out of no where "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Cripes! It's the gator!" Yells a teddy bear.

Kagome grabs a teddy bear.

"Hey what are you doing?" It screams.

Kagome throws it into the gator's mouth.

CHOMP!

"OH MY GOD!" Screams a teddy bear.

"FLUFFY!" A teddy bear cries.

Glup. The Alligator licks his lips. "Mmmmmm."

"So you like the taste of bears? Well then…" Kagome grabs another one.

"Agh! NO!" It tries to run.

She throws it into the gators mouth.

She throws another one into his mouth.

"OH GOD HELP ME!" It screams being eaten.

Kagome drags Inuyasha and runs away throwing teddy bears as she runs.

"AHH!" "NO!" "JESUS CHRIST!" They scream.

"Huff huff" Kagome pants returning to the main road.

"Noooo! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" "WHY?" The teddy bears scream.

"Well um…" Kagome drags Inuyasha away. "I'm sure I did the right thing!"

**Kagome is resting on the road.**

"Come on you spaz…wake up already!" Kagome pokes him in the head.

"I've seen that kind of sleeping spell before, I'm afraid you won't be waking him up so easily." Says a random voice behind Kagome.

"What?" Kagome turns around to see Brittany. "You again?"

"He is under the **TEDDY BEAR CURSE!**" Brittany says loudly and importantly. "If you wish to free him…**HEED MY TALE**. The tale of…The bears, the bees, and the beautiful butterfly princess. One fine summer day, the king of all bees was feeling very paranoid. While pacing around the royal hall, he was approached by glucose, his top sentry and child hood friend, who said: Sire my friend what worries you so? You can tell me. To which the king replied…"

"ALL RIGHT STOP! JUST STOP!" Kagome screams. She stares right at Brittany. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO WAKE HIM UP OR NOT!"

"Errr….he can only be woken with a kiss." Brittany says.

"Oh really? Well, I can handle that! Just…look the other way, ok?" Kagome blushes.

Kagome gets ready to kiss Inuyasha. "AND the kiss must be from a courageous knight!" Brittany cuts in.

"What?" Kagome dryly says.

**In an apartment.**

"Sigh," Sighs a knight. He's in full armour. "I've given so many dames my number the past few days…so why have I not received any calls?" He says to his cell phone. "Have I done something wrong? Come on now phone….RING **RIIING!" **Ring ring. He drops the phone.

"Helllo?" He says.

"Hi I saw your number in the phone book. It says you can teach me to be a knight!" Kagome says on a cell phone.

**30 minutes later.**

They leave Inuyasha at a beds store.

"He'll be fine here, so thou needst to lift the male's curse. Would it not be simpler to just have me kiss him?" Says the knight.

"Uh, no." Kagome bluntly says.

"Well anyway…the first step in becoming a knight is…SHOPPING!" The knight says cheery.

They go to an armour store.

Kagome looks in a mirror. "I like it…sort of a "Knight/ninja" combo."(You image it)

"Perfect! Lets go!" Says the knight.

"After just one outfit? No dress up montage?" Asks Kagome.

"NO time to the weapons store!" The knight leads the way.

At the weapons store.

Kagome picks up a weapon. "A mace! That's my kind of weapon!"

"Technically, that's a morning star…which is a kind of mace I reckon….but blunt instruments are so unheroic. Why not just go with a sword its more classic." The knight holds up a sword.

"Sorry about that." Says a sales girl. "Now if you prefer a blunt weapon but need a sword. Might I recommend the ASS SLICER 3000!" She holds up a sword with spikes all over it.

"I'll take it!" Says Kagome.

**30 minutes later in a park.**

"AND NOW! THE TRAINING! I shall begin tossing these Clive Anderson collector plates at thee. Try to strike as many as you can…" The knight starts throwing them.

Kagome smashes them while thinking, _This is just what I needed…over the past while, our adventures. Well…They've been great but…They've been lacking something. To do something like this for Inuyasha…I feel like it'll bring a spark to out relationship. It'll be Romantic!_

**1 hour later.**

"No for you final test…" The knight draws his sword. "COME AT ME!"

"RYAAAAAAAA." Kagome charges.

"Eeeek!" He screams and runs away. Then he gives her the thumbs up. "YOU PASS!"

"So….am I a knight now?" Kagome asks.

"One trial remains. To find the sacred chalice! The magic cup, which hath, for generations, contained the magic to bestow knighthood upon those who are worthy!" The knight says.

"Wait…an adventure? On my own? I dunno…" Kagome says.

"Worry not brave soldier…it is most conveniently located right here in the feudal era. It should take may but a couple of hours for thee to find it." The knight says.

"Well okay, for you INUYASHA!" Kagome walks away.

"GODSPEED!" He calls after her.

Kagome is walking down the street. _Now who would I asks to find it? _She thinks.

"HEY!" She yells to a random guy. "Say…You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a sacred chalice would you?" Kagome asks sweetly.

"The chalice or knighthood? Try the arboretum downtown." He says.

Kagome blinks. "I wasn't expecting that. Thanks" And she sets off again.

Kagome arrives at the arboretum.

"I'd like to take the nature walk please. Here's ten. Keep the change." Kagome says handing the person money.

"That you! The trail starts to the right of this booth. And be sure to STAY ON THE PATH!" She says.

"Uhhh right!" Kagome agrees.

Kagome walks down the path.

STAY ON THE PATH! Says a posted sign.

Kagome looks around. She walks into the bushes….

"AAARRRRR!" A loin, a dinosaur, a bear, rabbits, Jehovah witnesses and a polar bear ambush Kagome.

Kagome runs in fear. And they all follow. Kagome hides behind a rock they all past her.

"Hmmm owning this sword seemed cool in theory, but actually using it on forest critters seems wrong…" Kagome says thinking aloud.

"Then fight me!" Says a troll like creature. "I am from a ancient race of immortals! That means you can cut me up all you want, and I won't die!" He says happily. He rips off the shirt he's wearing, _He's hot. _Thinks Kagome. "So please! Cut me! Slice me! Scoop me up an eviscerate me!"

Kagome has a blank look on her face.

**Seconds later.**

Kagome has him all cut up.

"Thank you!" He calls.

Kagome blade is covered with blood. "Must remember…this is all for Inuyasha." Kagome looks around.

If it's knighthood ye seek. Says a sign.

A magic turtle can be found. Says another sign.

On the path straight ahead. Another sign.

Answer his riddle. You guessed it a sign.

And there ye will find. Wow its a sign.

The road to valour. Yay last sign.

Or to pure dread. Just kidding.

A huge two headed turtle appears before Kagome.

"TWO PATH!" Says head one.

"One leads to glory…the other to peril!" Head two.

"Right now, we both speak the truth, but in a moment, one will tell only the truth. The other lies." Head one.

"You may ask one question. The correct path lies with the one who tells the truth." Head two.

"Can you uncover the correct path? Ask your question!" Head one.

"Are you wearing a sombrero?" Asks Kagome.

"No." They both answer but there is a sombrero on head two.

"So this way then." Kagome takes the head one path.

"Tibby, what have I told you about wearing sombreros during the riddle?" Says head one.

"You said it made you very happy and I should do it all the time!" Head two claims.

"Knock is off. We're not doing it anymore." Head one yells.

"You're right! We're not! Also I'm the kind of England!" Two says.

"I'm serious stop it!" Head one says angrily.

"I did stop! By the way, you owe me a million dollars!" Head two yells.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Kazer Dragon: This is my Valentines Day special! Yeah that's how romantic I can be with trying. Can you believe I don't have a boy friend?


	44. LL: Leanne's Life!

Kazer Dragon: I know stealing is bad but you come up with a 44-chapter long fan fiction in under a year! Sorry now for something new…

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**LL: The daily life of Leanne**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…**LEARNING WITH LEANNE**!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it sexy.

"Dear readers today I will answer a question you've all wondered. WHERE DA HELL DOES SHE COME UP WITH THESE IDEA'S!" Leanne yells. "Now today, I will explain in detail what she does everyday!"

"So now would be a good time to turn this off before it melts your brain!" Dave the announcer says.

"Announcer…" Leanne starts.

"Yeah?" Dave asks.

"You make my stomach churn with either desire or hate. Either way, stop it. Now then time for a day in the life…

**A day in the life of Leanne.**

Leanne wakes up at around 9-10 am depending on how sleepy she is cause she molests sheep all night. She loves to do it barn yard style YE HAW!

Anyway Leanne lies in bed for a little bit thinking. "God this bed, its soo soft and warm. I just wanna lie here and get it on with myself. But I don't wanna get the sheets wet…"

She then gets up, yawns, scratches her butt, looks out the window at the farm she lives on in the middle of no where and curses that there is no good video game stores for miles and she has dial up internet connection, Scratches her butt again and looks in the mirror to get ready for the day.

What does Leanne think while looking at her naked, hot body? Well one, she's not a small girl she's about 130 pounds and only 5"5 so she says her body is aerodynamically curvaceous. Which it is, if you saw her you'd cream your jeans. Leanne then get's her broadsword and practices cutting and gutting guys with stuffed animals. Of course while being naked…Well she doesn't do this yet, but when she gets a broadsword, she plans to do this in a open window next to the street in Toronto with life sized dolls (Or blow up ones.). Now then what was I talking about…oh right! People think Leanne's boobs are huge but FOR JESUS CHIRST ON A STICK THEY ARE ONLY C CUPS! Man I like talking about me being naked…

MOVING ON BEFORE YOU THROW UP. Leanne dresses in comfy loose baggy clothes cause she's too lazy to put on something hanging up in her closet. She exits her room (Which is next to her parents room, often she'll here the bed creaking if you know what I mean). She says hi to her parents who are watching TV.

She then goes to the one and only bathroom in the house hoping her brother or her dad hasn't made a bomb in the last 40 minutes and goes 1 or 2. Its really relaxing, I should make a therapy where you go to the bathroom it's so peaceful expelling the wastes from your large intestine and bladder.

Then Leanne brushes her F-ed up teeth and makes them all shiny…Leanne likes shiny things like knives or sparkles. And depending on how much time (Or if she's on her rag) takes a shower. And touches her naked body all over and………. Well not really, more like wash hair, soap, rinse and get out. But it's really hot. The water I mean I turn it up way to high.

Leanne then brushes her hair but gives up when she realizes that the damn knots are not coming out without some sort of plutonium brush that would totally burn them off. Then she goes out and watches Ellen TV show that is on at 10 am on some crappy A channel in Canada. Then she eats a healthy breakfast of crack, vodka, and horseshit called oatmeal. She then watches Price is Right. She then yell at the TV with her mother and father. "70 000 for a truck you're a god damn moron!" or a classic. "STUPID OLD PEOPLE WALK FASTER!"

Anyway after it's over Leanne goes into her room to start thinking of funny things. She turns on the radio and begins thinking of idea's. Like what if Inuyasha had his own Olympics…say that's not a bad idea. Anyway Leanne thinks of one idea like a few things for this chapter and then thinks of another idea then fuses them together to get a chapter idea started. Then Leanne play's in her room….plays video games that is! Hahahhahahah...god I'm lonely.

So then Leanne reads, that's right she reads books! Not porno who said anything about Leanne reading Porno? Right now she's read Anne McCaffery's dragon riders books. That's about it, I could say more but you'd scream out in fear if I told you what I do when I read books. Wink wink imagination you're my best friend.

Leanne then goes on the net where she begins, works on or does naughty things to fan fictions. By this I mean make her own. Now this is where the magic happens Leanne gets a snack and a glass of chocolate milk, or hot chocolate and begins to type. When she gets bored she goes on MSN and looks at web comics (Nuklear power! YAY!). This is why Fan fiction's take so long to post cause Leanne's a lazy bitch who slacks off all the time.

Leanne answers her fan mail at this time. Yes Leanne gets Fan mail. Like:

Dear Leanne:

This is Jebus, I know you and I had a rocking good time in Mexico the other night with the sex midget Pepito. But Jesus felt leave out when we gave him that fat Jew guy I think we scared him more than when they put nails through his hands. Anyway Lets have a three some with him next time. I'll get him to make your menstrual blood cool aid. Peace out! Jebus, Jesus's long lost Italian cousin. P.S Tell Pepito to stop humming so much! He's like a horny lap dog!

She also looks on the job bank to see if there are any jobs in her local area. But she realizes that she's put her name in to all those places, curses then and hope they fall flat on there face then play ripped off ROMs!

At about 5 pm this ends and Leanne makes supper cause her mom isn't normally home so it contains TV dinner's or frozen pies! She watches TV and then goes to play video games most of the night… And thus Leanne ends her day.

**"The end of this crazy bitches life what do you think Announcer?" Leanne asks.**

Dave is trying to hang himself. "I fear death only slightly more than I hate my life…Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend so dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!" He tries to jump but the rope breaks.

Kazer Dragon: Yeah that's my life in a nutshell. I might use that Olympic idea. I hope you had fun laughing at my pitiful existence…


	45. Cross Cut Dragon Ball Z

Kazer Dragon: Cross cutting different anime's to create something funny. Now prepare for DRAGON BALL INUYASHA!

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**Cross Cut DragonBall Z (Why Cross cut cause it sounds kewl that's why!)**

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yells to Inuyasha.

"Yes Kaede?" Inuyasha asks.

"There is a huge bald enemy coming this way we must train for in 24 hours he will gain full power and destroy the earth!" Kaede yells.

"Oh no I must train to defeat him!" Inuyasha calls.

**15 episodes later.**

"Now I have finally gained enough power!" Inuyasha hair is longer and golden.

"Now face the bald enemy at the world demon slaying competition!" Kaede says.

"I'll help you Inuyasha!" Says a bald Miroku.

"Bald people are weak you best stay on the side lines!" Inuyasha claims.

"Is that why I always get hurt?" asks Miroku.

"Yes! And also why girl's always lose and can't turn super saiyan I mean demon even though they should be able to." Inuyasha says.

"GO STEREOTYPING!" Miroku cheers.

**At the World…I mean Demon slayer competition.**

"Ha I am an evil doer from years ago sealed by a old man who didn't even stand a chance but cause I'm a dumbass walked into being sealed then by some fortunate events I was released and now I will try to rule the world by slowly destroying city after city when I can easily destroy the world then use the dragon balls to wish the world back with all humans my slaves but I'm going to give you chance because I want to show the bald people of the world that dreams come true!" Yells a bald green Sesshomaru.

"Ha we shall see!" Inuyasha cries!

**10 episodes later.**

"Ack I am beaten! I must gain more power!" Inuyasha lays defeated.

"Ha ha but I don't wanna kill you yet I want towait til you get more power and defeat me now leave and become a more powerful warrior! Now I must go terrorize people one at a time so people will fear me and bow to me!" Sesshomaru flies off.

"Ugh I must go find a stronger person to help me get stronger." Inuyasha gets up and runs off.

**5 episodes later with a lot of stupid unnecessary stuff.**

"I've made it to the tower/underworld/plant of the Kai's. Now I must train please teach me! Teach me to grow my hair longer to beat the bald fool!" Inuyasha cries.

"Alright but it will take lots of time!" Says a thing.

**3 episodes later (I'm not making this up in Dragon ball things are messed time wise)**

"Now I am powerful enough check my transformation hair growing powers!" Inuyasha's hair grows longer than before almost touches the ground.

"Your hair…It's so incredible!" Sesshomaru has a blank look.

"That's right fool now its time to get beat!" Inuyasha run/flies towards Sesshomaru.

**After half the episode of Inuyasha kicking the poop outta Sesshomaru.**

"Ha." Sesshomaru brushes off some blood from his mouth. "Your stronger than expected, BUT ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

**2 episodes later when Sesshomaru has killed Inuyasha.**

"Oh no!" Miroku cries! "I must find the Dragon balls to bring him back to life! I have to find Sango who has blue hair and get the dragon radar!"

**1 episode after they start looking for the dragon balls.**

"OH GOD DAMN! Why did I die! Hey I know I'll become stronger and angrier to make my hair grow even longer! And then I'll find a way back to earth or someone will wish me back to health even though they can wish that no evil person ever attacked the earth and these things would never happen again! Oh how I wish there was someway to wish all people were generally good people if only there was some sort of magic dragon who grants wishes!" Inuyasha says.

**4 episodes later with the dragon balls all found.**

"HA HA HA" Sesshomaru's foot is on Miroku's head. "No bald person can stand against me! I am the most powerful bald person in the universe!" Sesshomaru crushes his skull. "Now I shall make a wish to make me stronger! Senron! COME TO ME!"

"Now what is your wish?" Asks Senron coming out of the dragon balls.

"I wish to have my original power!" Sesshomaru asks.

"Stupid creatures why not wish for infinity power or the most and ever will be powerful being? But hey I'm not you dumb creatures!" Senron grants his wish and disappears.

"MUWHAHAHAHA I am most powerful now and Inuyasha can't come back!" Sesshomaru cries showing off his power but blowing a crater sized hole in the earth.

"Not so fast! I asked some green dude and used their dragon balls instead! Now I shall show my great power!" Inuyasha says appearing.

"Yea you are stronger lets go to another populated plant and blow it to pieces!" Sesshomaru teleports.

"Yes lets!" Inuyasha follows.

**So they head of Namek a peaceful plant which they can destroy for no reason.**

"Now then let's fight!" Sesshomaru uses his full power!

"Yes quite!" Inuyasha grows his hair longer.

**After 10 episodes of useless combat it comes down to.**

"I'll just have to use the spirit bomb!" Inuyasha starts charging up.

"Oh no even though I have lots of time to counter it I can't move from fear!" Sesshomaru yells.

"Yes now SPIRIT BOMB GO!" Inuyasha throws it.

"I WILL BLOCK IT!" Sesshomaru holds back a ball of pure energy? Does that make any sense cause that happens in the show.

"NO I WILL WIN THIS FOR EARTH AND ALL ITS LIVES!" Inuyasha puts more energy into it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru is defeated.

"Yes now I will go back screw Kagome and get her pregnant WOOT!" Inuyasha leaves.

"Guru why did Inuyasha kill hundreds of Namek's to save hundred's of earth people?" Asks Dende.

"It is the way of life my son now get the body's so we may have a feast tonight and by we I mean me!" Guru licks his lips. "Cannibalism doesn't have to be gross cook and skin em!"

**Back on earth**

"Now we have beaten the foe let us have fun!" Inuyasha says he brought back all his dead bald friends.

"Not so fast!" Yells a voice. "I am Kouga I must fight you to see how powerful you are if you are powerful enough I'll be an allied with you."

"Fine yet us fight." Inuyasha screams making his hair grow long.

**10 episodes and lots of useless fights later with people who are not even envolved in any way.**

"Now I am your friend and we have beaten those weak bald people let me choose a earth women to have a random affair with!" Kouga points at Sango.

"How much longer will I have to fight?" Inuyasha asks.

"If all goes well…" Kaede starts. "For another 508 episodes! It's the same thing over and over with minor changes and some new characters."

"Well I must get training!" Inuyasha flies away.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME!" Kagome screams!

Kazer Dragon: Dragon ball Z in a nutshell. In the Entire DBZGT there are 508 episodes and they all follow a similar pattern! I hope you laughed alittle!


	46. Kagome's Dirty Secret!

Kazer Dragon: I got a job at this place called Nucomm. If anybody has Comcast or wants to get Comcast stuff you might end up talking to me! I'm going to be working 4 pm to 12:30 midnights with 2 days off. So I plan on once a week updates. Ok now for a fan fiction.

**Things you don't….. you know what forget it this time.**

**Kagome's dirty secret!**

Inuyasha comes back to Kagome's era to get her.

"Oh hello Inuyasha." Says Kagome's mom.

"Hey!" Inuyasha greets. "So ummm is Kagome here?"

"No she's still at school why don't you hang around the house for a bit?" Kagome's mom asks.

"Sure…" _Does she have a first name? _Inuyasha thinks to himself walking up stairs.

He goes into Kagome's room.

_Recently… _Inuyasha thinks. _Kagome said she got a picture box for her room maybe I'll try watching some that food channel looked so good…_He starts to drool.

In Kagome's room he sees a bunchof letters.

"What are these?" He picks them up and smells them before opening one. "Hmmm it says she's overdue on a payment? They are cutting off her service?" Inuyasha clicks on the TV.

BUZZZZZZZZ….SLIZZZZZ

"AHHHH OH MY GOD NO FOOD TV! HOW SHALL I LIVE! Meh alright why did they cut it off?" Inuyasha keeps reading.

On Kagome's bill:

Furry 4 u – 19.99

Regular cable hook up- 47.95

Hot and horny hot dogs – 23.15

Big bad possums 4- 5.56

How to have furry style sex – 12.23

Advance animal style – 15.67

Doing it human position (Missionary) – 32.56

Bear bottoms 8 – bad bears addition – 22.89

40-year-old virgin – 18.65

Getting hung? – 12.43

Penis mints – 16.76

Skank signal 3: Return of anal man! – 32.23

Hawties are people too! – 8.65

The Caped pimp! – 4.32

Skank Signal 2: Its Skank girl! – 23.45

I know what you wore last summer (Cuz I took it off) – 43.56

Doing it bunny style (Aka all the time) – 32.32

Total cost: 344.47

"Wow that's a lot of stuff…" Inuyasha's eyes are popped out. He gets back to normal. "Well she must like those shows whatever they are…"

Kagome walks in. "Oh Inuyasha mom said you were up here." Kagome looks at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Your cable bill." Inuyasha answers.

"Oh ok…WHAT! Give me that!" She tries to grab it.

"What's the big deal? And what's all that stuff you ordered?" Inuyasha asks.

"Its nothing just a bunch of movies!" Kagome says quickly getting up.

"344 dollars worth?" Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

"I was bored!" Kagome defends.

"Well alright lets go." Inuyasha jumps out the window.

"Let me pack some things first!" Kagome calls.

"Don't take too long!" Inuyasha answers.

"Whew!" Kagome sighs. "At least he didn't see that they were all made on the same day…heehee that was a busy day…" Kagome opens up her closet and lots of sex toys pop out. "Ahhh! GO back in!" She cries.

"I said hurry…up?" Inuyasha jumps back to see Kagome holding on to a dildo.

Kagome blushes.

Inuyasha blushes.

"Feh mines bigger." Inuyasha jumps down.

Kagome blinks. "Is that a good thing? Oh well at least he doesn't know I'm a furry." Throws a cat costume into the closet.

**Several days later.**

"Grrr what's taking Kagome so long?" Inuyasha says coming out of the well. "Wow it sure is late." Inuyasha looks up at the dark sky. "Well at least Kagome's home there's light in her window." He jumps up and looks in the window.

"Ohhhh ohhh ohh baby yeah you can't put your finger there…OH INUYASHA PUT YOUR FINGER THERE!" Kagome cries masturbating under the covers of her bed watching a porno.

"What's she doing talking to her self?" Inuyasha whispers to himself looking inside.

"Go get it boy!" Kagome takes a dog toy under the covers. "Yeah fetch it Inuyasha!" She cries in passion. "Oh you want your bone?" Kagome takes it out. "Well dig for it!" Puts a huge bone up her vagina.

"Ok this is getting weird…" Inuyasha knocks on the window.

"Stupid…AHHHHHHH SIT SIT SIT SIIIT!" Kagome screams.

Inuyasha crashes on the ground.

"Grrr stupid beads why don't you shove them up there!" Inuyasha growls getting up.

He jumps into Kagome's room.

"Look umm I was doing a bit or role playing that's all!" Kagome says.

"Right…" Inuyasha looks around at all the wet toys. "One thing I'm not into cats. When you kiss em they give you hair balls."

Kagome blushes. "Look I do this to unwind. Like when I'm mad at you I masturbate so much I get an early period and so hard that I pull…."

"OK STOP!" Inuyasha blushes and cries. "Look I masturbate too we all do. I caught Sango using that chain up there…and Miroku was watching then got in on it!"

"Wait they've had sex?" Kagome asks.

"Not sex just some four play. I did that with Kikyo too." Inuyasha says.

"Yeah when she was alive. I beat she was a real tiger in the sack." Kagome points out.

"Right…alive…" Inuyasha coughs. "Look how about we pretend that this never happened."

"Yeah I'd appreciate that…" Inuyasha starts to leave. "Wait!" Kagome calls after him. "Maybe this will teach you to use the door AND GOD DAMN KNOCK!"

"I did remember it wasn't my fault you were knocking you vaginal walls…" Inuyasha says leaving.

Kazer Dragon: Yeah dirty I know but it's the only thing I got done on short notice! By the way I made up the names for the porn so I don't know if they exist.


	47. Inuyasha's Hobbies

Kazer Dragon: I'm working really hard, but I plan once my regular schedule take place to update once a week. I have some new ideas.

**Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha**

**LL: Inuyasha's hobbies.**

"It's time for the BRAND NEW TV show that answers all your questions! Its Time For…LEARNING WITH LEANNE!" Announcer.

clap clap clap cheers

A screen opens up in a library lit with candle light. In a big chair sits Leanne with a chocolate brown robe and with a glass of wine appears. She looks classy, cool and dare I say it, sexy.

"Dear reader's today we got a request." Leanne says sipping the wine.

"Yeah today's question is: What are Inuyasha's hobbies? Asked by…what who's LFR?" Dave the announcer asks.

"Who know, who cares." Leanne says clearing her throat.

"Wait your last name is Rankin and your middle name is…" Dave starts.

"QUITE ANNOUNCER OR I'LL THROW GRENADES AT YOU!" Leanne yells.

"Why don't you ever try reasoning with me?" Dave asks.

"It gets in the way of me throwing grenades." Leanne points out.

"This isn't going to be like the new god you've been praising will it?" Dave says.

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY NEW GOD!" Leanne takes a breath. "Now then I'll tell you Inuyasha's list of hobbies.

**Inuyasha's list of hobbies.**

Two words: Dance naked.

Five words: Dance Naked with a Sword.

Make fake blood and cover himself with it, rip his clothes, and then go shopping at the mall.

Dress like a man whore, going to a street corner, and when someone hits on him yell RAPE!

Sign Miroku up for a membership to gay rodeo.

Show Sango the letter before hand and tell her about how I'm concern with the things he has done with men in the past. So when Miroku reads the letter and Sango wants to have a meeting, my job of destroying the mentality of Miroku is done.

Write love letters to myself.

Talk about how wonderful it is to have legs that work in front of wheel chaired children, just because I can.

Go to self-help workshops for the free coffee.

Write a sappy letter to Opera about how I should be on her show and it's my last dying wish.

Hug my brother and say "I love you big brother dearest" walk away and wait how long it takes for him to yell what the frick did you do that for.

Walk to the corner store, drool on their merchandise and see if they would let me have their old candy for free.

Purchase pepper spray and intensely upset men so you can hurt them.

Two words: Fling Thongs.

Go to a synagogue (Jewish's church) and eat pork.

Make a rainbow flag, put it in front of Miroku's house and wait for a gay pride parade to come.

Find all the high fatting and sugary things in Kagome's house and blend them together. Sell it to children and call it "Diabetes in the 30's".

Clean ears

Make a mud pie.

Write a song about making mud pies.

Write a song about mud pies that metaphorically are talking about my love life.

Put a can of pop in the microwave and see what happens.

Have a staring eye contest with my mirror and see who wins.

Call random people and read the obituaries in a sexual manner.

Set up a video camera on the street. Hump a random person walking for 30 seconds run away and watch the video to see if they liked it.

"**The end." Leanne says.**

"Leanne those didn't even make sense!" Dave looks at Leanne. "AND COULD YOU STOP PRAYING TO THE FRIDGE!" He yells.

"Oh mighty fridge giver of food, please give me your blessings! I offer you this ice cube that you made with your awesome powers." Leanne praises the refrigerator.

"What a miracle, making ice cubes. Sigh. Any and all complaints should be addressed to reviews. We do not take responsibility if your brain melts, smokes, fries, does not work, you become insane, don't undestand homework or classwork or you suddenly use words you don't know, Nightmares, daydream nightmares, Omniloathe, kill people, kill unborn people, take drugs, drink alcohol, drink Iodine, or any other substance, eat baby brains, eat a banana in an sexual manner, doing things evolving razor blades, listen to Rippy the Razor or Beater the razor tipped electric rake that sets people on fire, watch dirty things on the internet, watch your girlfriend or boyfriend do dirty things, rape people, make boobs bleed, flash people. Periods, wet dreams, read dirty things, play dirty video games or anything dirty in general, kill black people, kill white people, kill innocent in anyway, Hitler, Nazi, god, Devil, Death, Leanne, Drunken sex, weird people, sex with dogs, cats, sheep, cows, chickens or any other animal and anything else crazy you might do we haven't mentioned! We will take responsibility if we made you laugh and or scared! Thanks for watching and see us next time please send those questions!" Takes a deep breath. "This is Dave the Announcer and good sanity!"

Kazer Dragon: What do you think good idea's right? Lol my friend Brittany made them up and I had to put them in a chapter.


End file.
